Understanding
by Andi1978
Summary: The First Order has won. Luke and Leia are dying, but the Force grants them a second chance to fix the past. But, there are conditions.
1. Chapter 1

Jedi Master Luke Skywalker and General Leia Organa were going to die. The one comfort they could take was that they would at least die together. The Force was in turmoil around them telling them so, along with the resignation they felt in their bones. How everything had gone so badly after the defeat of the Empire was still a depressing mystery to them, one which wouldn't matter anymore to them in the next five minutes. The First Order had found them and there was no time for escape. They were about to be incinerated where they stood as well as everyone else who wouldn't be able to escape the planet in the next, now four minutes. They looked at each other and sent comfort through their Twin Bond. To be reunited if only to die and finally get a respite didn't seem so bad after all. They had failed, and that's all there was to it.

As the blast hit them and incinerated them on the spot, all they felt was peace - finally, peace. They could feel their consciousness floating in a white light, cradling them gently. They were not quite one with the Force yet, Luke could tell. They were in some limbo, cradled in the only part of the Force that wasn't in turmoil, but rather a sense of anticipation. _Greetings_ , a smooth, disembodied voice spoke in a soothing manner.

 _Luke? What's happening?_ Leia asked.

 _I'm not sure. But, I believe we should listen very carefully right now._ He told her back.

The Force wrapped tighter around them, and spoke to them again: _My children, I fear that our plans did not work as originally intended. The Balance that was sought had been too damaged by the last Sith Lord, Sidious, and there was no possible way for you to have succeeded in the face of such a disaster. The hope was there, but the scope of the Purges was so vast, and the amount of death so grand, that the Dark overwhelmed everything against all odds. It is my hope that you will accept my offer, for a second chance, in order to help truly bring Balance._

Luke and Leia took a moment to absorb what was just said. Leia was angry: _If everything that we tried to accomplish was in vain, why would you have allowed us to get to this point? Why not intervene before?_

The Force seemed to heave, and replied: _As a rule, the Force does not seek to control sentient life. It is a balance in and of itself - life feeds the Force and makes it grow, and beings can use the force, either for good or bad. However, the current amount of destruction is weakening the Force beyond repair. So many worlds are dead and gone, that there is no way that the Galaxy can replenish the sheer amount of lives lost. These are dire circumstances, which is why the offer for a second chance now stands - save yourselves and the Force. Bring the Balance that was supposed to be brought by others. The burden you shared was an unfair one, and in this way perhaps you can even save yourselves from unnecessary guilt you are feeling right now._

Quiet reigned for a minute, as the twins considered this. They had already saved the Galaxy multiple times, and it did not seem to be too grateful to them for their efforts. But at the same time, the sense of duty that was as much a part of their DNA as the Force itself seemed to assert itself. However, Luke knew, that nothing this daunting would be accomplished without some kind of unpalatable parameters. _What's the catch?_ He voiced.

The Force seemed to relax some and continued on: _If you should accept, there will be some rules, which cannot be broken, or all will fail. First, you must not take matters into your own hands. You may know what will happen in the future, but you must not take direct matters. Second, you must listen and learn as well, for it is the only way for you to make sure that the same mistakes are not made again. Learn as much as you can from your surroundings before you take any action. Third, you will have a limited time frame in which to work in, which shall become apparent to you once you have gotten your bearings. Please be mindful of who you interact with, as there is very real possibility of undoing your own existence, and thus ruining this second chance, as you would simply cease to exist. If these rules seem too onerous and restrictive, then by all means, you shall be allowed to become one with the Force. This is not something you must do, this is only a chance, should you take it._

The twins mulled this information and passed their thoughts back and forth to each other. What if they failed again? Is this truly worth it? Is it possible they could make things worse? Leia, for one, was so exhausted, so tired of fighting and fighting and never getting any respite. The fact that her own son was responsible for so much evil made her feel even guiltier. Luke felt her hurt as keenly as his own, the massacre of all his students still fresh in his mind, even after all these years. The decision was made: _We agree._

The Force brightened at that moment, and if it could be said to feel pride for its children, then that is the feeling that the twins were experiencing at the moment. Suddenly, everything felt like it was spinning, as if they were trapped in a vortex. The Force spoke to them one more time: _Remember the rules, or all will be lost again._


	2. Chapter 2

Luke felt his consciousness return, and shortly after Leia's. Whereas before they had been floating in light, now everything was dark. Dark, but not in turmoil, or peace. Not as dark as what they had left behind, but there was a darkness nearby, but not consuming them. He briefly wondered if he was dead, but then decided not so, as the first physical sense to reach him was the smell of what was distinctly a medical bay.

 _I'm guessing we're not dead, since I can feel the bed I'm laying on_ , was Leia's dry observation.

Luke could feel his Force sense getting stronger, and he could also feel two presences nearby. One of them sent a pang through his heart: Master Yoda! He clamped down as much as possible on his mental shields, and felt Leia do the same as she also sensed the other presences. Leia, Leia, felt...different. He couldn't tell what it was, and since he still couldn't see, he tried to feel around with the Force. As he did, he also realized that his breathing felt different - his nose felt different. And then, the biggest shock of all - his right hand was back! It was not the skeletal metal contraption he'd had for most of his life now, but his own flesh and blood hand. He could feel the IV hooked up through the vein on the top of his right hand!

Leia could feel his shock through their bond and sent a questioning tendril. Once she felt what he did, her shock reverberated back to him. Luke started to breathe deeply and calm himself, hoping that that would help bring back his sight, or at least help him get his bearings again. He could feel Leia reluctantly do the same. Luke also didn't want the two presences to get the wrong idea about Leia and him. He encouraged her to do the same, felt her mental scoff, but she acquiesced, grudgingly. Leia had always been terrified of the Force and their bloodline, especially after what happened with her son, Ben. But, even she knew better than to broadcast negative emotions in an unknown situation and applied one of the few lessons she had accepted wholeheartedly - shielding.

Luke could feel his sight coming back. He opened up his eyes and anticipated having to squeeze them shut to any bright light, but whoever ran this medbay was quite the conscientious individual, as there was a soft, low light. Everything still looked a little blurry, but at least he could see something. He looked down and saw that he was covered in a common white tunic and pants, with a heart monitor and the IV in his hand. He looked over to his left, and saw Leia in her bed in a similar state. They locked eyes and felt the next shock hit them - they looked like the day they had met!. They had somehow deaged, and looked to be about 18 years old, give or take. That's why his hand was back, and his nose felt different - his original nose was back. It was a strange, surreal feeling. Somehow, this was even more surreal than being sent to wherever they were now by the Force.

Both twins' heads snapped up at the sound of their door sliding open, admitting two individuals - Master Yoda, and a severe looking blue Twi'lek woman neither twin recognized. Luke clamped down even tighter on his shields, which did not go unnoticed by Yoda. This was all just too much to process.

"Glad I am to see awake you are", Yoda greeted them. "Close to death, both of you were. Appeared out of nowhere in my meditation chambers you did. The Force bring you here, did it?"

Luke and Leia gaped at each other. Leia had only heard Luke's impressions of Master Yoda, and took them as exaggerations. Now, seeing and hearing the real thing, was beyond anything she had expected to encounter. She also still harbored some resentment for the manipulations he and Obi Wan had put Luke through. It also rankle her that he had had a hand in splitting them up and manipulating her as well, though not as directly. After all, they had pretty much tried to have her mirror her mother's path without her knowing it. She had been as much a tool as Luke had, and she was not too happy to be looking straight at the individual most likely to have shaped her original destiny. However, a warning twinge from Luke's end of the bond had her cracking down on her shields and putting on her diplomatic face. She couldn't be the General right now, that would be too off-putting and put the Jedi on edge around them, which they could not afford. She looked to Luke, and hoped that he could handle speaking to Yoda, since she didn't trust herself not to say anything rash. And to be fair, if this was indeed the past, and they were clearly not on a swamp, then none of those things had happened yet, so she couldn't blame this Yoda.

Luke attempted to say something, but all that came out was a croak, and then, embarassingly, a coughing fit. The blue Twi'lek woman came over with a glass of water and held it out for him: "Slowly, now. You two have been out for the last 2 days. It will do you no good to drink too quickly."

Luke was secretly relieved that his coughing fit had occurred, since he wasn't quite sure what was going to come out of his mouth at that point anyway. But, now came the new disturbing revelation - they had been out for 2 whole days? What had happened during that time?

As if sensing his thoughts, the Twi'lek took the emptied glass and set it down, speaking softly to him: "You seem disoriented and confused. I am Master Vokara Che, Chief Healer at the Jedi Temple in Coruscant. Your arrival here caused a disturbance in the Force, and since we did not recognize either of you nor ascertain your identities, Master Yoda decided it was best for you to be kept under observation and that only he, myself, or Master Windu know of what occurred. If you would like a few moments to gather your bearings, Master Yoda and I will retreat and give you an opportunity to absorb everything."

Both twins nodded in unison, neither trusting themselves to say anything at the moment. Master Yoda and Master Che exited the room, leaving the shell-shocked twins to sit in silence while they digested this new information. The fact that they had caused a disturbance in the Force shouldn't have been a surprise, but now the main questions they had were: what year was this, and who else felt the disturbance?

Chancellor Palpatine felt the disturbance in the Force as he was meeting with Mon Mothma over another useless petition. He was really growing tired of this woman, but moving against her at this point would be too over, not to mention, it could possibly martyr the woman.

"Chancellor? Chancellor? Are you alright?" Palpatine stared at Mon Mothma, the woman clearly looking concerned. That disturbance had shaken him more than he thought, but he could use this for him.

"Sorry Senator, I have been feeling a little under the weather. I assure you I will look over your petition and give it all due consideration." A clear dismissal, Mon Mothma dipped her head in acknowledgement and gracefully rose from her seat.

"Of course, Chancellor. I do hope that whatever ails you is taken care of soon. Good day." She left, and Palpatine gritted his teeth as he felt the actual sincerity in her words, not to mention pity. Oh how he hated being pitied, especially by someone like her.

Luckily, he didn't have any other appointments for another hour, so he set to meditating, and tried to get a hold on what the disturbance was. The Force didn't show him anything, and either way, whatever it was seemed to have passed. Either way, he couldn't dwell on it, he had far too many plans that needed to be attended to as it was. Nothing could be hidden from him - if it was important, he'd find out, eventually.


	3. Chapter 3

Once they were sure that the Masters had left the vicinity, the twins let their shields down a little. Trying not to panic, Leia, always the one to take charge spoke up: "First things first. We need to find out what day and year it is. We also need to find out what possessions came with us. And we need to make sure that we come up with a suitable cover story for our appearance, lest we not only break the terms of our agreement, but also find ourselves in a mental institution."

Luke snorted, amused at his sister's take charge attitude. That was the one thing that never did change about her, and it this moment, he was more than glad for it. "I think our first names will be fine, but our surname will have to be something we agree on that will be easy to remember should we be caught off guard."

Leia agreed immediately, kicking herself for not having thought of that first. But, at least they were starting to address their situation. She and Luke came to the same thought at the same time: Solo. In honor of the man they had both loved, and the boy who was lost to them both. An unspoken agreement was made that this was for them as much as for themselves.

Luke started looking around and caught the date and time on the medical console to his right. "If this is today's current date, then we have about 3 months before the Empire comes into existence", he stated as calmly as he could. Both of them looked at each other soberly. 3 months didn't seem like enough time for such an enormous task, but then again, they had worked with more pressing circumstances before. Just not of this magnitude.

"So, we've already been conceived. Does that mean that we exist on two planes, or what is happening with our...fetal...selves?" Leia asked uneasily.

"I don't know, honestly. I don't know that our...developing...selves have full consciousness yet. Or at least not enough to where it should make much difference at this point in time. But, it is something to keep in mind, insofar as it may impact our limited time even more so", Luke grimaced. He was trying to keep a positive outlook, but this was just another unknown variable to think about. "However, I don't think it would be a good idea to try to stretch either of ourselves out to see if we can find our...other...selves. We need to make sure we aren't noticed by too many people, but one in particular."

Now Leia grimaced. Her curiosity would have to be sated at another time. She stared at her hands on her lap, noticing their smoothness, all scarring and wrinkles gone. She barked a laugh, startling Luke into jumping. That just made her laugh harder, and she snorted as she wiped tears from her eyes. Luke eyed her wearily, not sure what was so funny. "What have we gotten ourselves into?" She asked, shaking her head. "Where do we even begin?"

"Let's start with our cover story, now that we have our names sorted out", Luke said gently. They were falling into old patterns. Leia took initial control and set the mood, Luke would start in with the brainstorming. This, at least, was familiar territory. "They obviously know that the Force sent us here, but we need to make sure that they don't suspect where we truly come from. Let's just say for now that we're from the Corellian Enclave, this way there won't be any suspicion as to why we're not Force-trained in their ways." Luke remembered coming across records for a Corellian Jedi Enclave that was considered heretical to the Coruscant Jedi Order. The Corellians allowed for attachments, so if there had been any DNA testing done proving their familial relation, there wouldn't be questions about that.

Leia agreed, but pressed on: "That settles one part. What about why the Force actually brought us here? Why not anyone else from there? Why us?"

Luke thought for a bit. "Well, it would be best if we kept to places that we know we are familiar with that wouldn't have changed all that much since this time. We can say that we were in the Outer Rim searching for Force-sensitives, for people that the Order missed. We know that they weren't all that interested in the Hutt worlds, and neither was the Empire, for that matter."

"I'm guessing we're going to go with Tattooine then", Leia said. "We've been there enough times, and we can say that we ran into trouble with the Hutts, they were trying to eliminate us, and then the Force intervened."

"I'm not sure that that will pass that much muster, but at least it'll get us past the initial suspicion. At the very least they're going to want to know why we never came to their attention before."

"Of course-" Luke cut off, sensing that the Masters were returning. They weren't close enough that they could hear what they were saying, but it was better to make sure that they wouldn't catch anything that they shouldn't. He felt bad about lying to Master Yoda, and wondered how much the wily old man already suspected. Leia felt the presences as well and upped her shields as they entered the room.

"Much better you look now", Master Yoda stated, a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes, thank you so much, Master", Luke said. He couldn't help but smile. This Yoda seemed so alive, not the broken and half mad swamp-dwelling hermit he trained with and came to love anyway. He felt a kinship now with him, after his own seclusion. But, this Yoda had not gone through that, and wouldn't if he could help it.

"Nowhere in the Republic databases are you registered in. What are your names?" Yoda asked gently.

"I am Luke Solo, and this is my twin sister, Leia", Luke introduced.

"Twins?" Master Che was surprised. "How is it that you two even know each other? You have been trained in ways of the Force, but not in our Order. There is a strict adherence to non-attachment."

"Yes, Master Che, we trained at the Corellian enclave, where attachments are allowed", Luke supplied. Leia nodded her agreement, keeping her shields tight, and hoping that they would accept that, or at least not question it for now,

Master Che's nose wrinkled for a second, but she quickly schooled her expression into the bland look typical of the Jedi. It did not go unnoticed by Yoda: "Hmph! These out guests they are. Cast judgement on them we should not. No judgement from them I sense." As he spoke these words, he looked right at Leia. She fought not to squirm. He must've sensed something from her earlier. She redoubled her efforts to appear non-confrontational.

"Masters, do you know where our clothing is?" Luke asked to break the tension and move to a safer, if inane, topic.

Both Masters looked at each other, and then Master Che spoke up: "There were no possesions of any sort to be found upon your arrival."

The twins sat there stunned, until it sunk in. Leia blushed a deep red. Not only had they been out of it for 2 days, and who knows what thoughts they might have picked up, they had to land in front of Master Yoda, and naked at that. Time-traveling was apparently going to be a lesson in abject humiliation. But, it made sense: the Force was sending them back in time, which was enough of a crazy situation in and of itself. Clothing wouldn't seem like a top priority. Besides, it probably wouldn't have made a good impression for her to have been seen in her General's uniform first thing. She decided to take it as a good thing. Besides, it was done.

Master Che spoke up again: "Do not worry, I am a healer, and have seen just about everything there is to see. My main concern was your well-being, nothing else. Just one of many situations where detachment serves a purpose". This was said pointedly. It was clear that she didn't approve of them even knowing each other. The twins were taken aback. She wasn't suspicious of them as individuals or even why they Force saw fit to dump them in front of Master Yoda. She was offended by their attachment. "Master Yoda, it seems to me that they will be ready for release later. I will have them checked over once more after you finish speaking with them." With that, she imperiously left the room, not even giving them a second glance.

Master Yoda heaved a sigh, ears drooping slightly: "Apologize I must. Cling tighter to traditions, wars and uncertainty cause some to do. Sense you have secrets, I do. But, trust in you I can, for the Force tells me so."

Luke heaved a sigh of relief, this he could work with. He looked over at Leia and saw her lips pressed in a grim line. She had heard stories of the old Jedi Order, but being confronted with the reality was something else. He hoped that not everyone they encountered would react in that same manner to them. Perhaps they should've thought their cover story a little better.

They spent the next hour speaking to Yoda and he seemed to not question their cover story, given how much detail they were able to put into it, especially regarding Tattooine. Luke could tell that Yoda wanted to press further, but he didn't. Yoda excused himself as Master Che came in to give them a final check-up. She declared them both ready to be released and admonished them to rest and drink plenty of fluids. She also proclaimed them both calcium-deficient and gave them supplements to take.

A padawan came in with spare clothes for them and told them that Master Yoda would be waiting for them outside when they were done. Leia grimaced as she held up the beige tunic and robes. She had avoided her legacy all this time, and now, not only was she having to deal with Master Yoda, but she was having to dress like a Jedi to boot. She sighed and shot Luke a glare as she went to the fresher to change. She could feel him trying to suppress a smirk.

Looking in the mirror was a shock, even though she knew what to expect. She almost burst into tears right there, but held it in. Now was not the time to break down. That could come later, if at all. She got cleaned up and changed and marched out with her head held high,

Once Luke was cleaned up and changed he sat down on the edge of the bed with her, putting his hand over hers. "Don't", she growled. "I'm trying to hold it together, and that's not helping."

"Sorry. I suggest we meet with Master Yoda and see where they are going to quarter us."

"Wait! I'm sorry, this is all just so, so…"

"Overwhelming? Confusing? I know. I'm hoping we can just get a room where we can be in peace for a while and try to think all of this through. Medbays aren't exactly the most relaxing environments after all", he said with a crooked smile.

Leia smiled back at him, sensing that what he was saying was true. She took his hand and squeezed it and they went out to meet Master Yoda. He did take them to their quarters in a more secluded area of the temple, where they wouldn't be bothered or noticed.

"Thank you so much, Master Yoda", Luke said gratefully.

"No need to thank me", he replied. "Rest tonight, you should. Tomorrow, meet Master Windu you will. Many more questions he will have. Decide what to do with you then, we will. Good night, and may the Force be with you."

"May be Force be with you, too, Master".


	4. Chapter 4

The twins found themselves lost in their own thoughts once they had been left alone. Leia had found a datapad in their room, and gotten them caught up on "current" events, as they pertained to them. Leia was still perusing the Senate reports, disgusted with the quality of media stories - more interested in gossip and _access_ than what was actually at stake with the fate of the Galaxy. She was glad she had been a politician and trained to have a diplomatic background so that she understood what the Senators being interviewed were _actually_ saying, a lot of which was just taken at face value with no follow-up. _Spineless media_ , she fumed.

Luke had taken to meditating in hopes that he could get more answers from the Force as to how they were to go forward. It was quiet, to his disappointment, and he found himself feeling as young as he looked - impatient and confused. The only thing the Force was urging him to do was to meet with Master Windu - it seemed to be pointing towards him as being of vital importance. He vaguely remembered that name from the few records that had been salvaged regarding the old, now _current,_ Jedi Order. All that he had really gleaned from them was that Master Windu had been a Jedi Grandmaster along with Yoda, which had surprised him at the time, since he had assumed that Yoda had been in charge all along.

Both were brought out of their respective thoughts when there was a soft knock at the door. Luke opened his eyes and went to open it. A Padawan stood there with a tray of soups and a pitcher of juice of some sorts. "Evening, Masters", the boy said respectfully. Luke could feel the boy's nervousness and fear, so he smiled at him to urge him on. The boy relaxed some and continued: "Master Che instructed me to bring your dinner to your quarters so you will be able to rest and recover more comfortably."

Luke stepped out of the doorway and let the Padawan in to take their food to the table in the small kitchenette. "Thank you so very much, Padawan…"

"Renz, Master", he said with a slight bow. "Master Che also said to give you this comm for use in case you should require anything."

"Thank you very much, Padawan Renz. You can let Master Che know that we will follow her instructions to the letter", Luke said warmly.

The Padawan bowed again and awkwardly left the room.

"What was _that_?" Leia asked as she came into the kitchenette.

"Dinner, brought to us courtesy of someone who was warring between curiosity and duty", Luke replied, amused.

"Ugh, this looks like sludge. I'm so hungry, I could eat a shaak," Leia complained, seeing what their dinner consisted of.

"It could be worse - it could be ration bars", Luke said, grimacing. "Besides, if we were truly unconscious for two days, it's best to start eating easily-digestible meals. I don't much care for the idea of tasting the same meal twice".

"Fair enough", she sighed and resigned herself to the soup.

"Find anything interesting?" Luke asked as he got them some silverware and glasses.

"The whole Senate is a mess", she said honestly. "There are so many different competing agendas, and everyone is looking out for themselves. I never realized just how bad it had gotten. Mon Mothma and my father had often complained about the Senate, but they had also stressed the importance of it and just how much more functional it had been before the Empire. I'm just not seeing it, Luke. It's paralyzed by infighting, and the only things that tend to go through without question are war-related items, especially when it comes to giving _Palpatine_ more powers", she finished with a tense frown.

"Do you think perhaps the media reports are sensationalizing the discord? It happened to our Senate when we rebuilt the Republic after all".

"No, if anything they are _under_ reporting policy issues, and focusing on politicians' personal lives instead. The gossip is outrageous. Here's a story for you: _'Is it true that the Senator from Naboo is having an affair with the Senator from Alderaan? Rumors have it that Senator Organa is the father of Senator Amidala's unborn child. His wife Breha has been unable to conceive, sources close to the Palace of Alderaan tell us. Could this be the final straw for a marriage of convenience?'_ " she quoted acidly.

Luke nearly choked on his soup. "That's an actual story?"

Leia's lips thinned into a line as she handed over the datapad for him to read. Luke just shook his head and then stopped dead, eyes bugging out. "Listen to this Leia: _'Is Chancellor Palpatine Coruscant's most eligible bachelor? Vote in our exclusive poll, and tell us what you think of today's featured bachelor'._ Look at what he used to look like though", he said, handing her the pad back, still clearly disturbed by what he had just seen.

Leia looked at the holo that was on the screen and was shocked as well. She had never seen Palpatine look, well, _normal_. She had never seen Palpatine look like anything other than a bleached prune - she and Luke both had assumed that that had been what he had always looked like. She wondered now why no one had ever mentioned just how drastically his appearance had changed in what was to be a few months' time, and if he had been vain enough to issue some sort of moratorium on that line of inquiry from anyone. She wouldn't have put it past him to issue an edict on pain of death to not mention his former appearance.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and put the pad away - she didn't want to ruin her appetite, after all. "Anything come out of your meditations about what we need to do?"

"No, nothing really," Luke sighed. "The only thing that the Force is telling me at this point is that Master Windu is to be our, or at least, my focus. I get the feeling that you are going to be headed in a different direction, it's just not clear to me yet."

"We are supposed to meet this Master Windu tomorrow, right?" she said, grabbing the pad again. "Might as well know as much as we can about what we are getting into", she said.

The next morning Leia was awakened by a knock at the door, and she grumbled, as she noticed that the sun had barely risen. Luke went to answer the door, admitting the same Padawan from yesterday, this time bearing breakfast. The Padawan lingered for just a bit, and Luke looked at him questioningly.

"I'm sorry for being impertinent, Masters", he began. "Master Che instructed me to refer to you as 'Masters', but you look far too young for such a title", he finished, with no malice in his inquiry, Luke noted, just simple curiosity.

"Beauty sleep does wonders for you", Leia groused as she started to make caffe. Luckily, the room came equipped with a caffe maker.

The Padawan flushed in embarassment, but quickly composed himself. "My apologies, Masters", he said contritely.

"I must apologize for my sister, Padawan Renz", Luke said as he gave Leia a look. "She's not much of a morning person. However, to answer your question, it's honesty genetics. It's a blessing and a curse", he finished warmly. He had always hated having his curiosity questioned or squashed when he was young, and he had always tried to make sure not to do that to his students.

"Of course, Master Solo. I also come to deliver a query from Master Windu - he wishes to know if you would be able to meet with him in a half a standard hour. He would come to you", he delivered more confidently now.

"I think that should give us plenty of time to finish our breakfast and be ready for him. Please let Master Windu know that we await his visit", Luke told him with a smile.

"Very well Masters. Enjoy your breakfast, and may the Force be with you", Padawan Renz bowed with a small smile of his own and left the room.

"And with you", Luke told his retreating back. He joined Leia at the table and examined the morning's offerings. "Oh! Fresh fruit!" he exclaimed, overjoyed. It had been years since he had had pallies - Master Che was a thoughtful individual after all. Pallies were most commonly found in the Outer Rim.

Leia snorted, unimpressed, but at least it wasn't soup. Breakfast was finished off in record time, both of them not having realized that they were still famished. As he was cleaning up their dishes, Luke admonished Leia: "You know, you should watch your tone once Master Windu gets here. It won't do to upset the other Jedi Grandmaster".

"I know", Leia sighed. "I just don't understand how anyone can function this early. Or how you can, for that matter."

Luke chuckled, "I think that was something that was ingrained in me as a farmboy. That habit never died - it was second nature. That was one of the few aspects of my Jedi training that Yoda couldn't find any complaints with", he smiled wryly.

Leia smiled back and went to wash her face and make her hair more presentable. It wouldn't do to look like she had just rolled out of bed to meet Master Windu. Years of battle and military-preparedness allowed her to do so quickly. As she exited the fresher, she heard a knock at the door. She let Luke get it, again.

"Good morning, Master Windu", Luke greeted respectfully. "It is a pleasure to meet you".

"And you, Jedi Solo", Mace Windu said with the most stoic expression Leia had ever seen. "And you as well, Jedi Solo", he addressed her.

"Please, Master, call me Luke. It will be much less confusing that way", Luke said placidly as he let him in the room. Master Windu only nodded once as way of acknowledgement and walked into the room.

"You'll forgive my directness, but I'm sure you realize there is a War going on, and we must be sure of what your intentions are", he stated without preamble. _Well, this is going to be fun_ , Leia thought. Not that she could blame him, caution was necessary, but he and the rest of the Jedi were looking in all the wrong places. Luke gave her a look, knowing where her thoughts were headed. She clamped down on her shields and went to sit on the small couch in the living area, where Luke joined her.

"I understand completely, Master", Luke said earnestly. "Please believe that we mean you no harm. The Force has brought us here to help you - not hinder you."

"Pardon me if I treat your claim with some skepticism", Master Windu said in that same bland, yet not _quite_ hostile tone.

"Of course, ask what you need", Luke said, and kept eye contact with him the whole time. Master Windu seemed to be trying to look straight through Luke, and Leia felt like squirming for her brother, but didn't.

"You two are twins, and strong in the Force. I'm surprised you were never brought to the attention of Acquisitions", he said bluntly.

"Acquisitions?" the twins asked in unison, clearly unfamiliar with the term.

"Yes, Acquisitions consists of individuals in the Temple who go and retrieve Force-sensitives from the field and bring them here, where they are instructed properly in the ways of the Force".

The twins were both horrified at what had just been stated. Such a dry and dehumanizing way to describe taking a child from their _family_ , not to mention the judgement implicit in the use of the word _properly._ Leia was going to have to use every tool in her arsenal not to lose her temper with this man. She sensed sadness from her twin - it seemed that he had harbored some illusions still about what the old Order might have been like, and one of them had just been shattered.

"Well, I suppose it is because Acquisitions doesn't have much of a presence in the Outer Rim Territories", Luke stated as diplomatically as he could.

"That has to be the only explanation. Attachment of this sort is forbidden here, as are all attachments - including to possessions. No one here owns anything - it is all property of the Order", Master Windu stated emphatically. He seemed to be even more disgusted by their very existence and _attachment_ to each other than Master Che had been. "I suppose that explains what you were doing on Tattooine - looking for Force-sensitives that Acquisitions had not been able to reach".

"Yes, Master", they chorused, unsure of where to go next.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Master Windu spoke again: "You look like you are Padawan-age, yet I sense that you have trained to the point of completing your trials?" This was directed at Luke.

"Yes, Master Windu, I had about two years of training", Luke replied truthfully, omitting that most of it had been self-taught after his Masters had passed on.

"Two years? How is that possible? What age were you when you went to Corellia for your training?"

"Well, Master, on Tattooine, you come of age at sixteen standard years, so we left for Corellia, knowing that we wouldn't have been taken here at Coruscant", he said. The truth was that sixteen was legal adult age on Tattooine, so there would be no lie detected in the Force.

"What kind of trial did you undergo?" Master Windu pressed on.

"I was instructed to go into a cave under a tree that was strong in the Dark Side of the Force on Dagobah", Luke answered, wincing as he remembered his failure. "I failed the first time, but I passed my second test". He omitted the fact that his second test had been confronting his Sith Lord father and the near annihilation of the Rebellion as well as the darkness within himself.

Master Windu mulled over the information, and then focused on Leia. "What about you, Leia? I sense that you have not completed your training".

"No, Master, I felt that that was not my calling", she said truthfully. And then, something told her to say the next words, and she couldn't explain why, but they _felt_ right. "I focused more on diplomatic issues and staying abreast of current events, so that we would know how to interact with those we came across and how events would affect our community".

"My sister has helped me out on more than one occasion with diplomatic situations, mostly dealing with language barriers and such. We make a good team", Luke added, as he remembered their times in the Rebellion when he had still been wet behind the ears, and in _much_ need of training in the ways of the larger Galaxy.

Master Windu looked back and forth between the twins, and sensed no deception from them. However, he still wasn't completely satisfied, and he let them know it. "I sense no harm from you, but I still don't think you should be allowed to roam the Temple unsupervised. I propose that you meet with the full Council when feasible and we can decide where to go from there."

"That seems reasonable to me", Luke agreed, not wanting to make the Jedi any more suspicious of them.

"I'll agree to that decision as well", Leia said, a bit more reluctantly. She didn't like the idea of being questioned in a room full of skeptical people, but if it meant not being cooped up in this room, then she could handle it. She handled torture from Darth Vader on more than one occasion - she could handle some stuffy Jedi.

"Good. I will have Padawan Renz notify you when the Council is ready for you. May the Force be with you", Master Windu said as he rose to leave.

"And with you", the twins answered. Luke walked him to the door and Leia sighed in relief once he was gone.

"I am sincerely not looking forward to an interrogation by several people just like him".

Luke sighed and smiled wryly, "I believe that even if the all other Council members hold to his same beliefs, that Master Windu is still one of a kind".


	5. Chapter 5

Padawan Renz summoned the twins to the Council in the early afternoon. It seemed that the Council was interested in speaking to them as soon as possible. Luke had digested all the information that Master Windu had given them earlier in the day with a heavy heart. It seemed that at least some of the Imperial propaganda had had some basis in fact after all - children were taken from their families and considered _property_ of the Order, of the Republic. The concept of sentient beings being labeled as property bothered him immensely, since it was too reminiscent of slavery. He shuddered to think at what had occurred when families had refused to give up their children. He had started to come to the conclusion that the happy family he had dreamed about in his past would probably never have come to pass had the Empire not come into being - he and Leia would most likely have been taken and separated. He knew that they had been brought back to the past to fix things, however indirectly, and he couldn't help but think that the _non-attachment_ policy was one of the most important facets that he would have to address. The Force seemed to hum in agreement, but he didn't trust his own judgement just yet - he had failed miserably in keeping his own Order safe from extinction.

The doors to the Council chambers opened, and the Skywalker twins walked in quietly. Leia immediately felt several pairs of eyes on her all at once, a few of them holographic, since some of the Masters were not physically present. It was an eerie feeling. More than that, both of the twins stiffened when they felt several probes at their shields, trying to get into their minds. Luke and Leia were stunned, and could feel the shock and suspicion in the room as they strengthened their shields in response.

"Have something to hide, do you?" Master Windu asked immediately, stone-faced as always.

"No, Master, it's just that in our Order, we never probe at someone's mind without their consent. It is considered a violation of an individual's trust and privacy. It is, you might say, very Sith-like", Luke said, appalled at the expectation that they were to just let perfect strangers rifle through their minds.

There seemed to be a collective gasp that went up in the room at this pronouncement. _I believe you offended them with your assessment of their practices as being Sith-like_ , Leia sent through their bond.

"Please forgive us. We forget that there are outsiders to our Order, and how they might perceive our practices" a Nautolan Master said, which broke the ice.

"Correct Master Fisto is", Yoda spoke up. "An interesting take that is. Trust is assumed here, for all of us, we are the same."

The room calmed a bit after his pronouncement, and Yoda cleared his throat. "Introduce yourselves, if you please. Let us start over better, hmmm?"

"Of course, Master Yoda", Luke said, having composed himself again. "My name is Luke Solo, and this is my twin sister, Leia. We are from the Corellian Jedi Enclave, so we do know the ways of the Force, however, our methodologies seem do differ. I hope that we can learn from each others' cultural differences. I apologize for this misunderstanding", he said as diplomatically as he could.

"No need for apologies", the Nautolan said again, this time with a smile. "I should be very interested to ask a few questions myself. My name is Master Kit Fisto." Leia felt a pull towards him, perhaps it was from the Force? She suddenly wished she had at least trained some after all. She would ask Luke later, once they were out of Council chambers (and out of earshot).

The other Council members introduced themselves as well, and the same questions regarding attachment were put up again and again. While irritated by this line of questioning, the twins were relieved to see that most of the other Council members were not as hostile as Masters Che or Windu had been. However, that did not mean that they had anymore trust in these strangers than any of the other Masters had. Only Yoda seemed completely at ease with their presence, and Luke wondered more than once just how much Yoda knew or suspected.

"I'm concerned with the fact that you have only had, by your own admission, two years of training", Ki-Adi-Mundi interjected at one point. "At your age, that is the kind of thing that would have you sent to the AgriCorps".

Luke and Leia blinked. Master Fisto explained that initiates who weren't taken as padawans, or padawans who failed their trials were sent to do agricultural work so as to still be doing their part to help the Galaxy.

"It is considered a demotion and something to be feared by all padawans. It also proves to be a most motivating tool", Master Windu stated matter-of-factly.

Luke was horrified, and let his irritation show. "If I may be so presumptuous, I believe that the purpose of the Jedi Order is to serve the Force, am I correct?"

"That is correct", Master Windu stated, wondering what that had to do with the current subject.

"I'm not sure why creating and sustaining life is considered a punishment and as something to be used to incentivize your students not to fail. Life and the Force are symbiotic - one cannot exist without the other. One could say that what the AgriCorps are doing is much more important than what the rest of the Order combined is", Luke stated flatly.

The rest of the Council was in shock at this statement. Murmurs broke out all over at the blatant show of disrespect that had just been issued to them. Master Yoda brought order back by tapping his gimmer stick on the floor repeatedly. "Interested I am to hear why think this you do", he said once it had quieted down.

Luke composed himself and soldiered on, allowing a small amount of righteous anger to be felt: "Coruscant is a food island. If this planet were to be blockaded tomorrow, how would you survive? For how long would the inhabitants of Coruscant be able to keep going without being supplied with food? There is nowhere on this entire planet where you would be able to grow enough food to keep everyone currently residing here alive. There is also not enough water left to keep everyone alive, which would actually kill more people than lack of food. After that, disease would set in. The Galactic capital could easily be destroyed if such a scenario were to occur. And it would make _no_ difference to the farmers of the Galaxy. For governments may come and go, whether Galactic or planetary, but you will always need those who provide sustenance. Without them, all of this", he indicated the entire room and everything outside of it, "means nothing. I should hope that at the very minimum that if you consider yourselves guardians of peace and justice, that you try to imagine just how impossible it would be to guarantee those conditions under the scenario I just proposed."

The Council members were mostly thunderstruck, but a few showed some contrition. Master Windu wasn't about to exercise humility though: "Are you not trained in the Jedi arts? I'm assuming you had lightsaber training?"

"Yes, Master, I did. But, it seems that the Force deigned it unnecessary for either my clothes or my lightsaber to travel with me", he said honestly.

"I'd be interested to see what combat forms you were taught, if I may?" Master Fisto asked, in an attempt to move away from what he perceived to be an argument borne out of Master Windu's hurt pride.

Luke acquiesced, "I'd be delighted to. I can always use a good sparring session".

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves", Master Windu interrupted. "There is still the question of what to do with these two - where they will be allowed to go, and if they should require supervision. I'm still not entirely comfortable with the idea of two _Corellian_ Jedi interacting freely with everyone in the Temple." The implication that some of their _ideas_ might be imparted to impressionable younglings was understood by all in the room. Luke was troubled by the absolutism that had been on display so far. He had had to be adaptable, and had been admonished many times by Yoda for being set in his ways and needing to "unlearn" what he had learned. Yet, here he was, watching the exact opposite scenario. This was a fearful and ossified Council. They were nice people, but their principles were set in stone for the sake of principles - it was an _attachment_ to their rules, ironically enough. His musings were broken by Yoda.

"Agree I do on the Solos needing guides, but not for the reasons given just now. Afraid we do not need to be of these two - the Force tells me so. Master Windu, propose I do that Luke Solo your shadow will be. Master Fisto, propose I do that Leia Solo _your_ shadow will be."

Master Yoda's words were met with silence - Mace Windu looked like had just bitten into a particularly nasty bite of food. Luke sighed internally - he'd had a feeling that this was what it had all been building up to. Yoda, while older than almost all of the Council members combined, was more flexible than Master Windu, but Master Windu had as much ultimate say in how the Order was run. The Force was telling Luke that he needed to get Master Windu to understand that the path the Jedi were on was crumbling. He felt it in his bones, and knew what he had to do. It wouldn't be fun, but he knew his parameters now.

Leia, on the other hand, had been relieved to see she had been paired up with by far the most personable individual they had met in this time. She figured that Master Fisto probably had dealings with the Senate and the press since he had much better people-skills than the others. She felt like he was the key to getting access to the world outside of the Temple - where her real mission lay. The Force hummed in agreement again, and the twins looked at each other - the equivalent of a mental nod passed between them.

The Council voted and agreed to Yoda's proposals. The twins would go back to their quarters for the rest of the day, and begin their new "assignments" in the morning. Luke and Leia bowed respectfully and left the chambers, where they met with Padawan Renz again. Leia wondered just how long they had been in there and if the poor Padawan had had to wait for them the entire time. She felt terrible about how she had treated him so far - even in her initial start in the Senate as a teenager, she'd not been treated in that manner. She vowed to make it up to him somehow, since it looked like he was to be their liaison.

They made it back to their quarters and each sagged in relief on the sofa.

"That was...intense", Leia said, glad to not be under such scrutiny any longer. She had dealt with scrutiny before, but somehow this had seemed much more _invasive_ than any other kind. The personal nature of the proceedings had taken up the majority of their time in chambers. Anywhere else, that kind of thing would have been considered extremely unprofessional. _Well, unless you're a member of the press_ , she amended mentally. She snorted out a laugh as she remembered Luke's lecture to the Council on the AgriCorps. "You certainly let your farmboy self overpower the _Jedi Master_ in there", she said as she wiped her eyes.

Luke sighed, "It needed to be done. They are _so_ out of touch with the outside world. I honestly can't believe just how different they truly are from what everyone had ever said about the Jedi. I'm guessing that by the time I finally met Obi-Wan and Yoda, they had had more than enough time in hiding where they didn't have much else to do except contemplate their failures, and adjusted their teachings accordingly."

"Not enough, in my opinion", Leia said. She understood now just how easy it must have been for them to decide to split them up after their birth, and she wondered if they had ever intended for them to meet.

"You should give them credit where it's due, Leia", Luke said tiredly. "They could have taken one of us each and raised us _their_ way, but they let us be raised with families instead."

She conceded the point grudgingly, knowing he was tired and more than a little disillusioned. She just wondered how much of it was expedience, and how much of it was letting them have a family by design. She just hoped that still-developing Luke and Leia would not have to grow up under the strictures of this Jedi Order, nor the awful Empire. There _had_ to be some in-between. The twins shared a sad look, and she knew that Luke had been thinking the same thing. They held hands and sat quietly for a while, basking in each other's company for as long as they could. They certainly had their work cut out for them.


	6. Chapter 6

Leia broke the somber mood, saying: "We need to make sure that we know where we are exactly in the timeline. I don't remember much about the end of the Republic, since it's been years since I've even had to think about it - but I suggest we figure out exactly what is occurring to get a frame of reference of what is to happen. All we've really done so far was get an overview of the situation as a whole."  
"Jog our memories of what little history survived?" Luke asked wryly.

"Yes, I'm sure there was at least _some_ truth in the Imperial version of events. And stop playing with your hand! Don't think that the other Jedi didn't notice it", she said as she flopped back down next to Luke.

"I? Was I?" He blinked and looked at his hand again. It was so surreal still that it was his _flesh and blood_ hand again. He couldn't help it. "I didn't even realize. I'm still adjusting. It feels...strange...like it's not even my hand anymore. I had gotten so used to the prosthetic…" he trailed off, embarassed.

Leia took pity on him, "It's ok. Just something to think about for future reference. Unless you want to go back to Master Che's warm company to get it checked out", she said with a sly smile.

"Ha ha. I forgot that comedy was your back-up career in case the Senate didn't work out", he said sarcastically, but good naturedly. "I wonder where Obi-Wan and father are right now? I could've sworn that Obi-Wan was on the Council, or maybe the records were wrong."

"That is what I was looking up, actually. We need to be extra careful around them, especially _him_ ", she said as she poked at the datapad rather hard.

"You know, if we do run into father, you can't just start exuding animosity. He hasn't done anything yet. We still don't really know what happened that made him turn, so it's best not to aggravate him and end up speeding that process along", Luke said carefully.

Leia sighed and put down the pad, trying to gather her thoughts. "I know...it's just…", she took in a deep breath and looked at Luke with the saddest eyes he had ever seen besides Old Ben's before the Battle of Endor. "I don't know if I can do it. He wrecked our lives before we were born, he continued to wreck our lives until he finally did the right thing by you, and he wrecked _everything_ we had worked for through _my_ _son_. I just don't know what I'll do if I see him."

"I know. I'm wondering if we had been more honest with Ben about Darth Vader's legacy if he wouldn't have found the need to hero-worship. Sometimes ignoring things because they're unpleasant lead to even more unpleasant results."

Leia bristled. She knew that her inability to talk about Darth Vader to her son in anything but the vaguest of terms, and having forbidden Luke to do so either, had had disastrous consequences. For what it was worth, she _had_ thought that Han could save him and bring him back. What did it say that her _own son_ was less saveable than Darth Vader had been? She supposed that she would need to reevaluate how she looked at Anakin, for he wasn't Darth Vader... _yet_. However, this was not the time or place for that argument.

"I promise to hold my tongue. At the very least so we don't undo our existence", she compromised. Luke nodded and said nothing. He knew this was as good as he was going to get on that subject. She pulled the pad back out and perused what little there was on the "Team", as they were called. "Looks like they are out in the field - dealing with the Sieges. If memory serves, they were recalled to Coruscant to 'rescue' the Chancellor when the Separatists attacked".

"That shouldn't be too far off from now", Luke said, deep in thought. "This works to our advantage, not having them here right now, though. Besides, I'm not really sure that they are our focus. The Force is pulling us in other directions. We will probably, inevitably, have interaction with them, but they are not who we should be worried with at the moment."

"It makes no sense though", Leia said. "I _feel_ that it makes sense, but my logical mind can't process why we aren't supposed to deal with the people, or at least the _one person_ , who made all the difference in the end."

"I know, I feel your frustration as well. We were told by the _Force itself_ to take an indirect approach. I feel that our paths will intersect with theirs at some point, but not right now. All we can do is trust in the Force, and know that we are currently on the right track", Luke said, all Jedi Master now.

Leia sighed and nodded her head. She went back to the pad and looked up her adoptive father, Bail Organa. She missed him still, and wondered if he had known just who she was, and if he would have loved her had he known. She felt Luke's eyes on her and she met them: "Don't worry. I'm not going to go into the Senate and deal with anyone that I knew. I was just curious, is all."

"I know. I get the distinct feeling that we don't really want to be anywhere near the actual Senate due to Palpatine being there all the time. We definitely don't want to be discovered by _him_ ". Luke shuddered. After everything he had seen, he still hadn't come across anyone as truly evil as Palpatine had been. He had no idea how the Council couldn't tell what he was. He could feel the darkness emanating from the Senate at all times. It was truly disheartening.

Luke sat up all of a sudden like a light went off in his head and he stared at Leia with wide eyes. She had jumped at his sudden movement and was terrified for a split second, wondering if Palpatine had discovered them or if there was some other danger lurking. "What is it, Luke?"

"Master Windu!" he exclaimed triumphantly, eyes shining in a way she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Yes, he's a true delight to be around. What about him?"

"He's the one that set off the Purge. He's the Jedi Master that Palpatine had accused of trying to assassinate him. They didn't - don't - know who the Sith Lord is, and when they finally figured it out, he went in to go after Palpatine, and obviously failed. He's the key. We have to make sure that he doesn't go and set everything off", he said breathlessly.

Leia's eyes widened - she remembered now. She remembered looking over that speech and being thoroughly unconvinced by the man's demeanor. It just so happened that the "victim" later declared himself _Emperor_. The Force swirled in confirmation - however, that was not all that it wanted. What else it wanted was unclear, but everything still pointed to Master Windu.

"Well, your job is definitely the worse one", she laughed. "Trying to keep Mr. Congeniality from attacking someone who deserves it should be the most fun you've had in years."

"Leia, it's not funny", Luke said as he paced. "I'm sure that there's truth to the assassination attempt after all. I mean, Yoda and Ben wanted me to _kill_ Darth Vader, and most likely the Emperor after that. They never even considered the possibility of trying to save him. I just can't understand why they wouldn't have come up with some proof of what the man was, and what he had been doing before attacking. Surely they can't be _that_ out of touch with everything that they would just do something so rash without consulting with the Senate or offering some kind or proof beforehand."

"I think they might be, Luke", she said gently. She hurt for him, knowing that his illusions were being shattered yet again. She had had her time in the Imperial Senate to know how the rules worked, and mentors to help her when they rebuilt it - and even she was disillusioned with what she had seen so far in this time. But Luke, he'd had to start over from scratch - even his ghosts abandoned him after Endor, leaving him to do it all almost single-handedly. She didn't know which of them had it worse - Luke, with having been left with almost _nothing_ to work with, or her - having all the information and experience, only to discover that it was all flawed and broken to begin with.

"I can see now why we weren't meant to take direct action. If we had told the Jedi already who Palpatine really was, they probably would have marched in there and set everything off even earlier", Luke sighed and sat back down. He rubbed his face with his hands - _both_ flesh hands, and couldn't help but marvel again.

"I hate that you're right about this", Leia said resignedly. "I think we ought to eat our dinner and get a good night's sleep. We can start working on our plan of action after we've done some shadowing."

Luke nodded, eyes unfocused. She could practically _hear_ the gears turning inside his head. "Don't go making this more complicated than it _already_ is", she warned him, and shut down the datapad. Luke just nodded again.


	7. Chapter 7

The twins woke early the next morning to Padawan Renz announcing that he would be their escort to the Room of a Thousand Fountains to meet Masters Fisto and Windu, respectively. Luke took a deep breath in to center himself and squared his shoulders. His self-doubt had always been his biggest enemy, and he needed to keep that under control if he had any chance at all to succeed. Leia had practiced tightening her shields again the night before and they were airtight now - even he couldn't penetrate them. They nodded once in acknowledgement and stepped out to follow Padawan Renz to their destination.

Luke was surprised that there were so few people in the hallways. He supposed that that had been done on purpose, so that they would not be noticed and accosted by anyone. There were surely classes taking place all over the Temple and people being put to work on all kinds of efforts related to the war. Luke and Leia allowed themselves to gawk at everything. The Temple had been turned into the Imperial Palace during their time, and it was especially galling _now_ that they were seeing the original splendor of the place for themselves. There was a feeling of peace and community overall, but there was a darkness that hovered over everything. Not as oppressive as it had been during the Empire Era, and certainly nothing like the First Order era, but it was there all the same.

Leia gasped upon entering the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Luke wondered when Leia had last been able to enjoy anything natural. His exile, while not thoroughly enjoyable, had at least taken place in a very beautiful and natural locale. He could see and sense people meditating all throughout the room. It was very tranquil, and he could easily see himself losing hours or days in here meditating.

Masters Windu and Fisto were deep in conversation, which broke apart upon Padawan Renz bowing before them and announcing their guests. Master Windu thanked and dismissed him before turning a deceptively blank gaze upon the twins. His displeasure at the situation could be felt in the Force, and Luke had to stifle a laugh - Master Windu really needed to work on his shielding.

"Good morning," Master Fisto said with a disarming smile. "We thought we should start with a more neutral setting for getting to know each other before we set off on our respective assignments." Leia was liking this Master more and more, and she smiled back, relieved that they had chosen such a peaceful setting. Even if she had wanted to blow up at anyone at the moment, the atmosphere in the room alone would have taken any edge off. The foursome walked to a secluded corner where they wouldn't be overheard.

They exchanged general pleasantries and chatted loosely for thirty minutes or so. The idea had been a good one - everything had gotten much less tense. Luke's stomach chose a lull during the conversation to make itself heard. Master Fisto laughed, "I think we've chatted for long enough that the refectory must be almost empty by now. I believe we shall be able to get some sustenance without having to wait in an interminable line now".

Luke and Leia exchanged a glance. They didn't mind, though. This way there would be privacy and more of a chance to get to glean more information from each other without having to watch over their shoulders all the time.

After a thoroughly satisfying breakfast, the agendas were set for the day - Leia was to go with Master Fisto to speak to the press regarding the latest updates from the Jedi Council. Luke would stay with Master Windu for the day, excepting Council meetings - in which case he was only allowed to go into the Archives, his quarters, or the Room of a Thousand Fountains. A _suitable_ escort would be provided at the time. Luke chafed internally, he felt like a child again. He couldn't blame the Jedi, really, for their paranoia. But he wondered how much of that paranoia was due to the war, and how much of it was trying to preserve their Order from being tainted by anything from the "outside."

"Before we do anything", Master Windu began, as he sized Luke up and down, "I would like to see how you do in a spar. See just what they teach you in Corellia".

Luke nodded once in respect. This should be interesting - he hadn't had anyone to spar with in years, and he still hadn't gotten used to having his flesh and blood hand back. Not to mention, he would be using someone else's lightsaber. It was almost like starting over again.

They reached the sparring room, and Master Windu gave him his pick of lightsaber. Luke tried several before he found one that felt the most comfortable. "A good choice, Jedi Solo. That was based off of Master Kenobi's design."

Luke's heart ached just a bit at that bit of information. He hadn't ever really gotten a look at Obi-Wan's lightsaber, only his father's. The only time he remembered seeing Obi-Wan's had been when he had been fighting Vader, and it had been at quite a distance. Still, it said something that that was what he was comfortable with - Old Ben had made much more of an impression than even he had thought. "Hopefully I can do it justice, Master".

They started out slowly enough, going through the forms, allowing themselves to slowly dip into the Force more and more as they progressed. Luke felt freer than he had in a long time. It really was nothing short of exhilarating, not having to fight for his life - just enjoying a spar. He could feel Master Windu scrutinizing him. He knew he was rusty, but he also knew that he was good - he was a Jedi Master as well. His appearance and skill level must have thrown the man off. Round and round they went, and Luke lost himself in the Force, being careful not to let his presence be sensed by Palpatine, as he could feel it in the Senate building not far from the Temple.

Mace Windu kept trying to find this Jedi's shatterpoints - but he was being stymied at every attempt. The boy was good. It looked like he hadn't had practice in a while, not that he'd only had training for two years. Some of the moves he was making were at a Master-level skill - there was _no way_ he had managed that in two years. He couldn't help being suspicious of the newcomers, regardless of Master Yoda's assurances. They possessed such sad eyes - eyes that had seen so much. They seemed older than they were - as ridiculous as that sounded. And why had the Force seen fit to bring _them_ into the Order, and at the time that it did? He realized that the boy wasn't really trying to defeat him - he was _enjoying_ himself - he was at peace with the sparring. Strange. He decided to end the spar right then.

"Master?" Luke asked, shutting off his lightsaber, clearly perplexed.

"You fight like a Master would, young one", he said bluntly. "I can't believe that in two years of training that you've advanced to this level."

Luke winced internally - Windu was much more perceptive than he had anticipated. _No doubt thanks to a healthy paranoid disposition_ , he thought to himself. "Well, Master Windu, desperate times call for desperate measures. I had to get caught up, and quickly. According to my Master, it was the most intense training he had even had to make anyone undergo", he said truthfully.

"I don't doubt it", Master Windu replied as he slowly circled around Luke. "Your shields are also remarkable for someone so young - as are your sister's for that matter. Many Masters don't have shields that strong."

"As I said, desperate times. Especially with a Sith Lord at large. We most certainly didn't want to come to the Sith's attention, so we worked extra hard at our shielding". This was most certainly not a lie - it was one of the things that Yoda had harped on more than anything. Control was his mantra - control of your mind, your emotions, your physical self.

"I can certainly understand that reasoning", Master Windu said. "What kind of allegiance do the Corellian Jedi have anyway? To themselves, the _Republic_?"

 _He's certainly not being subtle about this at all,_ Luke sighed. "The Force. We serve the Force - not the Republic, not the Order itself - just the Force. We do what the Force wills us to do, it's that simple", Luke said, hoping that answer would satisfy him for the time being at least.

"The Force", he said, sarcastically. "Well, that's awfully nebulous, isn't it? Don't you think the _Sith_ could claim the same thing?"

"No, Master Windu", Luke said, trying not to grit his teeth. "The Sith believe that they can control the Force and make it serve _them_ , rather than the other way around. I harbor no illusions about my abilities to think in such an arrogant manner."

"A textbook answer. No doubt that is what you thought that I wanted to hear", Master Windu said, still circling like a bird of prey.

Luke changed tack on him: "Why did you become a Jedi, Master Windu?"

Mace Windu stopped and stared: "I have always been a Jedi - I was born to be Jedi, raised to be a Jedi, and now I help others along that path."

"Yes, Master, but what does it _mean_ to you to be a Jedi?" Luke pressed. "I became a Jedi because I wanted to help people - I _felt_ it as a calling. Are you telling me that you can't personally tell me why you wanted to be a Jedi?"

"There is no calling - I was chosen by the Force and by the Order. This is my duty, as it is every Jedi's here to do our part for the Galaxy. We belong not to ourselves - but to the Republic and the Order", he repeated again.

"So, you have never thought about what your life would be like if you were not a Jedi?" Luke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It is not my place to question my destiny. That is a dangerous thing to do. I am here, doing what I was born to do. This is why outsiders are not allowed in the Temple - this is why children belong to the Order - there is chaos otherwise", Master Windu stated emphatically.

"Forgive me Master, but it sounds like you're describing a cult", Luke said. "You would turn me and my sister away even though we were born in a system where your Order doesn't even check for Force-Sensitives. You would turn us away for not being brought up already in your Order - for merely having the capacity to question things at all. You are terrified of my sister or I contaminating anyone in the Temple with our ideas. Are you sure that you are serving the Force here, or rather your system?"

Mace Windu was not one to be taken aback often. He had had to control his rage very carefully after hearing the word "cult". He did not like where this conversation was going. While he had intended to grill the boy and put him on the defensive, now he was finding himself in that position. The worst part was that he felt that there was some truth to what he had just said - the Force was confirming it. He had to put a stop to this now. He had miscalculated.

"I think we should clean up and meet again in the Room of a Thousand Fountains at around oh nine hundred hours", he said instead, stubbornly refusing to engage this Corellian "Jedi" on his points. "If you would be so kind as to clean up here, I'll see if Padawan Renz can escort you back to your quarters". And with that - he left the room.

Luke thought his jaw was going to be sore for days from trying to keep it from hitting the floor after that exchange. He had never seen anything like _that_ before. The man would have rather run away than answer his questions. He had been fine to dish out accusations and expect answers, but he was not willing to reciprocate. The man was definitely going to be a tough nut to crack.

Luke sighed and put the lightsaber back in its spot. At the very least he knew he'd gotten Master Windu shaken up a little, and the only way for the man to have gotten shaken up was for him to have acknowledged at least _some_ truth in what Luke had said. Or so he hoped.


	8. Chapter 8

Leia followed Master Fisto to the Senate Building. Luckily the press were nowhere near the Senate Chambers or Palpatine's office, so as long as her shields held, Palpatine wouldn't sense her. Master Fisto had given the press assembled a dry and clinical run-down of the latest skirmishes and their results. Some reporters tried to get more details, but they were gently rebuffed.

One reporter came up almost to Master Fisto's face and asked: "What do you think about the newest bill to give the Chancellor even more powers? There are several Senators who have been protesting the sweep of privileges the Executive would now have - most notably Senators Organa and Mothma. Do the Jedi have any opinion on the bill being proposed for passage this afternoon?"

"The Jedi are merely here to prosecute this war and hopefully end it soon. We are not involving ourselves in the affairs of the people. That is for the Senate to decide and vote on", Master Fisto said pleasantly. Leia had felt his surprise in the Force, although he had quickly covered it up. It seemed that the press had not been this forward on such a matter before. It was even more surprising, she mused, considering the "quality" of reporting that she had come across in regards to the Senate. She amended herself - _they must be bored with personal gossip and going for a new angle now - just a different kind of gossip._

Leia cleared her throat when a break in the questions arose. Everyone turned to look at her. "I am curious if anyone here has a copy of the bill being proposed. We wouldn't want to be caught off guard by being ill-informed after all", she said, and attempted a disarming smile of her own.

The reporter who had asked the question, a pretty green-skinned Twi'lek, gave her a datapad, seemingly eager for maybe _this_ unknown Jedi to give her a little something. Master Fisto frowned for a second and continued to take questions - everyone else had decided to try to question him on strategy and see if he would divulge any information on that front. They were being met with the same bland, yet pleasant, denials as before. _They are nosy for all the wrong reasons_ , Leia sighed as she skimmed the bill. _Ah, Senator Taa, you do not disappoint._ Leia had found something she could use. Since she was not allowed to directly take action, she would try a little _indirect_ action.

"Master Fisto", she interjected during a lull. "Have you read Senator Taa's amendment? This would create quite a lot of chaos on worlds that have just now been pacified. His amendment would circumvent all previous treaties and give Ryloth preferred trading status over already established agreements. This could destabilize the pacification efforts", she said, loudly enough that only a few reporters could hear, but not all of them. If she played her cards right, then her hungry Twi'lek reporter could create a little sabotage within the Senate.

"Why no, I had not. May I see that please?" Master Fisto frowned and looked over the passage. Leia waved over the Twi'lek reporter and moved aside so that she and Master Fisto could read the same thing.

"And that is just the first amendment I came across. There might be more in there that haven't been found yet", she said very seriously. "How long ago was this bill introduced?"

"Earlier this morning", the reporter said, now eagerly skimming the contents of the pad herself.

"So, that means that the Senate only has about 6 hours to go over this bill and vote on it, along with any and other all matters to be put to a vote. Makes we wonder what is in any of the other bills as well."

"Agreed. If you'll excuse me, I think I have a few calls to make", the reporter said, eyes shining with mischief. She left immediately, saying she could get another copy of the bill and that they could keep that datapad. Master Fisto handed the pad back to Leia and started to corral the press again, as they had gotten curious over what they had been left out of. As he pacified them, Leia looked the pad over and smiled internally, _It may not be much, but it is something_. She hoped Palpatine had a very _interesting_ afternoon.

Master Fisto had held his tongue until they had left the Senate Building and then turned to Leia, "Mind telling me what that was about and just _how_ you found that amendment so quickly?"

"I knew that the bill contained new war powers for the Chancellor, so I skipped all of the meat of the bill and went straight to the amendments. Senator Taa would have known that everyone would want to pass that bill quickly, lest they be called traitorous, and so snuck his little _poison pill_ in, hoping it would pass through and only be discovered after it was too late", she said simply.

"That's some diplomatic training you underwent", Master Fisto said with awe. "It's just that it is not a Jedi's place to inject ourselves into politics".

"That amendment would have directly affected the war efforts. Whatever stability had been gained along those systems would have been lost - could still be lost - if that bill goes through untouched. That directly affects the Order, does it not?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow.

He smiled, knowing she was right. "Very crafty of you, I must admit. However, that still doesn't excuse our meddling in the affairs of politicians".

"Oh, but you already are, Master Jedi", she said, stopping and forcing him to do so as well. She wanted his full attention. "You have allied with the Republic against the Separatists - you are no longer objective or unbiased observers negotiating the peace. Jedi have become generals and are leading battles on behalf of the Republic. The Order politicized itself the moment it took the Republic's side".

She let him digest that information for a few moments and then queried "What were your plans for lunch?" Master Fisto looked at her dazedly and shook his head at her all too innocent smile.

After lunch at a nearby cafe, both decided to look in on the Senate proceedings out of curiosity. Things were even better than Leia had hoped for. Chaos had broken out in the Senate, with three of the four Senators of the systems affected by Senator Taa's amendment demanding the vote be tabled and the amendments removed. There were demands as well for _everyone_ to read the entire document and find any other unsavory elements that needed to be removed. General chaos spread from there, as other Senators, only interested in their own selves, realized that they could be targeted as well, and the vote was tabled until further notice.

"Well, my friend. It looks like you have created quite the chaotic situation", Master Fisto remarked, somewhere between being amused and horrified. He couldn't quite decide how to feel at that moment.

" _Oh no_ , Master Fisto. I merely pointed something out that any of those Senators would have seen for themselves had they done their job and _read_ the bill", she said firmly. "Something they have not been doing as of late. And that is how your Order found itself embroiled in both a war and politics. Although really, that is redundant, since politics _is_ war", she said with a twinkle in her eye.

Master Fisto shook his head in amazement. How had they not considered any of this before? He was going to have to make sure to bring what had been pointed out to him up at the next Council meeting, set for later that day. In the meantime, he would have to keep a close eye on his shadow - she knew much more than she was letting on. That, he was sure of.

Chancellor Palpatine was _furious_. He hadn't been this angry in years. He had hoped to at least marginalize Mothma and Organa in the aftermath of their predictable opposition to his bill. However, neither one of them had said a word all afternoon. They were as stunned as Palpatine was over what had occurred and were reduced to staring incomprehensibly at the spectacle that had unfolded. This was something he had _not_ foreseen. He was tempted to reach into the Force and strangle Orn Free Taa, but that would look too suspicious. Not only that, but he was a useful idiot. A useful idiot who had _severely_ overstepped his bounds.

Darth Sidious found himself taking a deep breath to relax himself and felt distinctly disgusted at having to use a _Jedi_ method in order to deal with this _situation_. But, it was just a wrinkle in his grand fabric. And wrinkles could always be smoothed over. So, he would be patient, and wait for the right moment to swoop in and take control again. Everything else had been going to plan - if this was the only hiccup he was to encounter, then all was not as bad as he had initially feared.

Besides, he hadn't had to use his brute strength in the Dark Side yet - he'd gotten to this point by being the consummate politician. He would just have to continue to use his normally unerring political acumen to set things right again. And he _would_ , of that he had _no_ doubt.


	9. Chapter 9

Mace Windu was tired - he felt like had gone ten rounds with the Supreme Chancellor himself. The boy proved to be as stubborn as Anakin Skywalker and argued like a politician. He found himself doing what he had admonished Skywalker of plenty of times - drifting off into his own thoughts while others were speaking of important manners. He kept replaying the conversations he had had with Luke Solo earlier in the day.

After he had gotten cleaned up and meditated to clear his mind, Mace Windu was still seething over this _outsider_ calling the Order a _cult_. When he went to Solo's quarters, he was irritated to find him not there, so he checked the Room of a Thousand Fountains and found him meditating quite peacefully. This only irritated him more.

"Jedi Solo", he said more loudly than he needed to. "I believe we are ready to pick up where we left off before".

Luke merely opened his eyes and rose to his feet gracefully, nodding once in acknowledgement. He seemed to be unperturbed by the intrusion. However, the same could not be said for the other Jedi whose meditations had been interrupted, and he could feel their displeasure in the Force. Mace Windu tried to release his negative feelings into the Force as he exited, knowing that Luke would be following behind him.

He took several different passageways until they found themselves in an empty room with what looked to be a holomap of the Galaxy gently pulsing in the center. Luke found it fascinating, and hoped that he would be able to get a better look at it later. Right now, he could feel that Master Windu was ready to tear into him.

"I take issue with you referring to our Order as a _cult_. I don't know what they teach at the Corellian Enclave, but diplomacy and tact would be on my list to be added to your curriculum".

"I understand your anger, Master. However, based on what I have seen so far, the Order at presented meets the qualifications of a cult, as much as it saddens me", Luke said truthfully.

"How so? Please _enlighten_ me, young one", Windu replied acidly.

"A cult is exclusive, versus a religion, which is inclusive", Luke began gently, trying not to needle the man, but rather to get him to understand. "Only Force-Sensitives are admitted into your Order - that is one exclusion. So, you must be born Force-Sensitive, that makes it even more exclusive - since that means that not everyone can join - unlike a religion, where people of all walks are generally exhorted to join."

"That is but one definition, if you will, and rather simplistic one at that", he retorted, yet he felt the heat coming to his face, knowing that at least on a definitional level, Luke was correct.

"The second exclusion comes with the age restrictions - you will not take anyone over three years of age. This way individuals can be molded into the image the Jedi would like, which also gives the benefit of the individuals not being as likely to question the Order itself - perpetuating the system", Luke continued, unruffled. "Third exclusion - the no attachments rule. You cut off the individual from their roots, from their families, and any and all possessions that could define them as an individual. They are more likely to attach to the Order itself, thus perpetuating the system."

"It has to be this way - the Jedi are supposed to be selfless", Windu said as he started to circle around Luke as he had earlier in the day. "If a Jedi has ties to family or places or possessions, then they will not be effective servants of the Light. They belong to the Order, and that is all that a Jedi needs to fulfill their purpose."

"I understand the reasoning behind it, but I also find it offensive. You assume that any sentient being's nature is so base, that they must be stripped of all individuality lest they become selfish and unable to perform to the Order's specifications. It is also offensive to me that you use the term _belong_ when regarding sentient beings. I come from Tattooine, where slavery is rife, so it has a particularly terrible connotation", Luke said as he allowed just a small bit of anger be felt over that.

Master Windu was immediately on the defensive again: "We don't practice slavery here. People are free to leave, if they feel that they should need to. Those are the choices - stay in the Order and serve the Light, or leave. Need I remind you of just how few people _have_ left the Order of their own volition?"

"What other choices would they have?" Luke said, sadly. "You have taken them from their homes and any family who could have formed any kind of network outside of the Order. You discourage Jedi from making friendships with people outside of the Order, which further limits them. That is what a cult does - it makes it punitive to the individual to make choices for themselves. Just because someone doesn't have a slave chip in them doesn't mean that they aren't any less trapped. You've created an atmosphere of fear - fear of failure. If the individual were to decide to leave, they would be ostracized by everyone they ever knew, and would have to start all over with no support structure whatsoever. If they fail their trials, they are sent to the AgriCorps, where they are sent to do work, however vital to the Galaxy, that shouldn't have been necessitated. Why take all these people and cut them off from the outside world if you know that not all of them will be Jedi Knights? Why not allow them attachments and free will? It is controlling for the sake of being controlling."

On and on it had continued - it seemed like it had been hours. The argument had only stopped once Mace Windu's reminder had gone off on his commlink. And here he was, sitting in a Council meeting and finding himself unable to concentrate on the discussion at hand.

"Distracted you are, Master Windu!" Yoda's admonishment rang throughout the chambers, punctuated by the gimmer stick hitting the floor.

"My apologies to all", Mace Windu said tiredly. "There is no excuse for my behavior."

"Distracted you are as well, Master Fisto", Yoda turned his attention to the Nautolan, who started slightly and then nodded in acquiescence. "Discuss the day's events we shall".

Master Fisto went first, detailing as closely as he could what Leia had told him regarding the Order having already taken sides in the War and having become politicized. The room had gone ghostly quiet after that pronouncement.

"Hmm, truth she spoke", Yoda concurred as his ears drooped sadly.

"What's done is done", Mace Windu said. He did not want yet another philosophical discussion impugning the way the Order was run today. "We can only move forward and hope to set things right again once this war is over and the Sith have been dealt with. The Dark Side clouds everything right now."

"Yes, but has our judgement as a whole been so clouded that we could not see the trap that was set for us?" Ki Adi Mundi asked. "The public's perception of the Jedi goes lower every day. If this entire war has been orchestrated by the Sith, as we have suspected, then why do we continue to play into their hands? This war is destroying us from within as much as without. It shouldn't have taken an outsider to point this out to us".

That, Mace Windu had no argument for. And it seemed like nobody else did either. "Meditate on this we shall", Master Yoda said. "Discuss your shadow we will tomorrow, Master Windu. Sense I do that not clear your mind is".

Mace Windu was actually relieved, and agreed to adjourn until the next day, unless an emergency arose. He thought about meditating, but decided against it. He needed to stop and think about everything that had occurred today and just how shaken up the entire Order was due to just two individuals. He needed to work through his logical thoughts first, and give up his negative feelings to the Force before he could commune with it and accept what it had to tell him. For he had a bad feeling that he wasn't going to like what the Force had to say. After all, it had been the _Force itself_ that had set the Solo twins in their path.


	10. Chapter 10

Mace Windu had had a troubling meditation session. The Force had confirmed the truth in what Jedi Solo had told him, and he was heartsick over it. He had tried to release his negative emotions into the Force, but he just couldn't let go. _It seems I have attachment issues of my_ _own - to the system no less_ , he groused to himself. He hoped that this particular revelation of his never became known to Skywalker - he'd _never_ hear the end of it. His meditation was effectively over for once and for all when he heard a knock at his door. He sensed Kit Fisto and Yoda, and grimaced as he wondered what he was going to get hit with now.

"Greetings, Master Windu. I hope that we have not disturbed you", Master Fisto said in his usual amiable manner.

"I was just finishing my meditation session and thinking of getting some dinner. Care to join me?"

"Food, brought here it will be. Much to discuss we have", Master Yoda interjected as he moved into the room.

"Sorry, Master Windu, this was rather a spur of the moment decision. Padawan Renz should be coming by with our meal shortly", Master Fisto said as he took a seat at the kitchenette. Master Windu noticed that he was still carrying the datapad with the now infamous Senate bill from earlier in the day.

"I'm assuming that our conversation is going to cover _that_ ", Mace scowled as he gestured to the datapad that Master Fisto was turning on.

"Indeed, Master Windu", Yoda said as he took the pad from Master Fisto. "Read the relevant section you will. Your thoughts I will ask when done you are."

Mace took the proffered datapad, taking notice of where Yoda's gnarled finger was resting. He read the section and then reread it again. "The Chancellor wants to have oversight over the _entire_ Jedi Order?" he asked incredulously. "This hasn't passed yet, correct?"

"Correct you are," Yoda said. "Know not do we when up for passage it will be again. Most troubling this development is."

"What possible reason could he have for interfering with how we conduct ourselves? This looks like a naked power grab to me", Mace fumed.

"It looks that way to us as well", Master Fisto said sadly. There was a knock at the door, so whatever he had been about to say was shelved. "That will be Padawan Renz", he said as he got up to the let the Padawan in. He bowed to them and left the hover tray with their food and exited the room as quickly as he could.

"Hmm, senses the tension, the young one does", Yoda said sadly. "Find him a new Master we must soon", he said distractedly as he floated the tray over and began going through the items on it.

Dinner was a quiet affair, with everyone lost in their own thoughts. _This is just the strangest day that I can ever recall_ , thought Mace Windu as he dipped his bread absentmindedly into his soup. There _had_ to be a reason why the Force seemed to be throwing the entire Galaxy at him lately. He felt the small headache he had gotten earlier (courtesy of Jedi Solo) start to bloom into something more intense. He gave up the food and read through the rest of the bill. He found the amendment that had caused such a ruckus, and realized with distaste that one of the systems whose agreements would be bypassed was Dantooine, where he _himself_ had partaken in battle and pacification efforts. This was all starting to feel a little too _personal_ for his taste.

Mace set the pad down and pinched the flesh between his eyes tiredly. He looked at Master Fisto and asked: "So, you're telling me that your shadow pointed out an amendment and bypassed all the rest of the legislation? Did she somehow miss this as well? How did you catch what the Chancellor wanted with the Order?"

Master Fisto put down his tea and took the pad back carefully, almost as if he was afraid of it. "She told me that she had bypassed the 'meat' of the bill, as she put it, and went straight to the amendments. She was quite deliberate in doing so. I don't know if she actually saw the pertinent item or not, but she did emphasize the amendment, and that is what the reporter seized on", he said thoughtfully. He sighed and continued: "I felt the Force urging me to read the entirety of the bill, so I did, since she had left the datapad in my possession for the Council meeting. I don't know if she truly skimmed over it, or if she somehow knew that that wasn't going to grab anyone's attention the way that amendment had."

"Meaning it would have passed and no one would have batted an eye, since the entire Senate would have read the 'meat' portion and not looked at the amendments", Mace Windu finished. He felt a bitter taste in his mouth, which had nothing to do with the tea he had in front of him. "How low have we fallen that the Senate doesn't respect or care for our autonomy that they would just allow something like this to happen with so little thought to it? I'm assuming that not one Senator brought up an argument about that specific part of the bill," he mused glumly.

"No, they didn't", Master Fisto shook his head. "But, to be fair, the entire ruckus was caused by some very passionate individuals who would not cede the floor to discuss anything else _but_ the amendment, and any other possible amendments in there. I suspect that if we have any defenders, they were simply unable to speak their piece due to the chaotic nature of the proceedings at the time".

"Always the optimist, aren't you?" Mace growled. At least that was _some_ sort of good news - they might still have defenders who could try to do something about that particular bit in due time. "What can we possibly _do_ to alter the outcome? If we do something, we will be politicizing ourselves further. If we don't, then we lose all autonomy and become politicized due to the Chancellor effectively taking us over".

"No good answers, have I. Meditated on it, I have, and no rightful solution can I find", Master Yoda said. It tugged at Mace's heart to see him so bent over and droopy-eared.

"Surely there must be something we can do. We cannot just let ourselves be consumed by the mindless fear and jingoism that permeates the Senate", Mace said as he got up and paced the small area. "None of this would have come up had it not been for those _outsiders_. I don't know whether to thank them or send them back to Corellia", he fumed, even as he knew that that had been a most unJedi-like sentiment.

" _Thank_ them we should", Master Yoda said sternly as he straightened himself up. "Too caught up in ourselves and in this war we have become. Lost ourselves we have. This we should have seen for ourselves. Too blind have we been to the changes around us. Serving the Republic we were - _not_ the Force."

That was _too_ close to what Jedi Solo had said earlier. "Perpetuating the system indeed", Mace groused aloud. He stopped when he saw the other two masters give him questioning looks. _Looks like this conversation is going to happen today after all_ , he sighed. Mace Windu then proceeded to tell them about his arguments with Jedi Solo earlier in the day.

After he had unloaded (in a Jedi-like manner), he felt relieved. He was glad that this had not been discussed in the full Council meeting - Yoda's sad reaction would have thrown things into greater chaos. He allowed them to digest the particulars of _cultism_ , which still stung him, as he cleaned up the remains of dinner. It was quite clear that no one had any appetite left.

"If I may", Master Fisto broke the silence, "I think that these outsiders may have been brought to us by the Force in order to help us confront ourselves. To hold up a mirror and really _look_ at what we have allowed ourselves to become."

"Agree I do", Master Yoda added. "Lost ourselves we have - find our way back we must, or lose our purpose we will, even if win the War we do."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Mace Windu asked as he resumed his seat at the table.

"Speak to the Solo twins we must. Gather after the morning Council meeting in my meditation chambers we will. Ask them how their Order functions we shall."

Mace was feeling decidedly uncomfortable again - this was all too much for him. "With all due respect Master Yoda, I sincerely hope that you are not looking for advice from these _heretics_. They have brought nothing but chaos to our lives since the moment they arrived", he said disdainfully.

"Our _own_ advice, lacking it was. Losing ourselves we are. Answers only we seek. Action will come after", Yoda affirmed gently. He knew that Master Windu was very attached to routine and order - but those very things were working against the Order now. Yoda could feel the Force telling him to trust the Solo twins - that they were far more important than he could possibly realize. He had not heeded the Force before - he had followed the Order's prescriptions for every situation as they always had for hundreds of years. However, change had already been forced upon them, and was continuing to do so regardless of their rules or wishes. He smiled at Master Windu, "Remember, young one. Repeating the same thing, and different results expecting, the definition of insanity is".

Mace Windu pulled a face. He knew when he was defeated - at least by Yoda, anyway. He sighed and rubbed his face. Hopefully he would get a good night's rest and be able to tackle whatever else was coming his way better.


	11. Chapter 11

Luke and Leia had eaten their dinner in silence after Padawan Renz had told them that Masters Yoda, Fisto, and Windu wanted to meet with them the next day. They were lost in their own thoughts after having told each other of their respective activities earlier in the day.

"So, I suppose we'll be kicked out of here due to your continual disrespect of our hosts", Leia said with an arched eyebrow.

"Hmm, it could very well be", Luke said as he scraped the last bits of his meal from his bowl. " _Or,_ it could be due to the fact that you somehow managed to bring the Senate to a near standstill earlier today _while_ omitting a crucial part of the bill's contents to them", he said nonchalantly.

"Do you think they managed to get that far? I'd imagine they'd be more concerned with you calling them a _cult,_ brother dear", Leia scoffed back.

"No, the spike I felt in the Force wasn't directed at anything I had said. There was real fear there. Nothing I had said would cause fear", he held his hand up to ward off her next argument. "I'm not saying they wouldn't be insulted or offended over what I said, just that what I told them would not have provoked the kind of fear that I felt."

Leia mulled his words over for a moment, and then shook her head. "I wish that we had had more information before showing up here. I had no idea that Palpatine had even tried to take over the Council at first. I'm guessing that before we showed up here, in the original timeline, that the bill had passed without question. Although I'd like to think that Mon and my father would have tried to protest it at least", she finished sadly.

"Well, from everything we just read, it seems like the entire focus of the afternoon's proceedings was on those systems most affected by the amendment. And based on what you saw, the Senators were most vocal in their protests, so perhaps that's why no one has spoken out against that clause".

"True. I'm guessing that originally it passed, which would have made it all the easier for Palpatine to figure out the Order's inner workings and be able to devastate them more effectively", Leia said as she turned her caffe mug over. "Do you think we'll be able to do anything about it passing now? I mean, the only thing we've probably done is delay the inevitable, unless some other Senators are able to rewrite the bill with that clause omitted."  
"No direct action", Luke reminded her with a sigh and a shrug. "Besides, I doubt that the Order itself knows what to do about it. They can't be seen as being political, even though it's _far_ too late for that. If they got too heavily involved, even if the bill failed, Palpatine could rally support to himself by framing the Jedi as being traitorous or trying to take over the Senate."  
"I know", Leia wrinkled her nose. "Somehow I get the feeling that tomorrow's situation isn't going to touch much on this, even though it is the more pressing issue."

"Maybe it was the wake-up call they needed", Luke said soberly. "At least this time they're getting the gist of things before it's too late."

"I only hope it can be enough. Although if the Senate lets that go through, then there might not be anything of the Republic truly left to save, let alone fix", she said grimly.

"Let's just hope that one little ripple can lead to a big wave", Luke replied somberly.

Everyone in Master Yoda's chambers felt distinctly uncomfortable and off-balance. Master Windu was still reeling from the previous day and he wasn't sure that this meeting would make him feel any more secure. The worst part was that Luke Solo was looking at him with compassion and pity, _not_ with disdain, which is what Mace Windu had felt for the boy all along. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought that the boy hated to have needed to say what he did. _Needed? Who_ needs _to say the things he did? Where did that come from?_ He looked away and watched his sister, Leia. The girl who had rocked the Senate within twenty four hours of waking up. These people would still be a force to be reckoned with, even if they weren't Force-Sensitive, he deduced.

Master Yoda cleared his throat and beckoned for everyone to sit on the meditation cushions in a circle, so that they all could face each other. "Good morning, all", he said quietly, knowing it would make them all focus and listen harder. "Much to discuss we have today. Open-minded we all must be. Important this is". He paused and looked at each person in the room, meeting their eyes individually. "Discuss we will the status of our Orders. No decisions will be made. Just for discussion, today is".

Everyone nodded and took the opening for what it was - this was to be an open dialogue - no accusations or questioning of motives would be allowed. It was time to be open-minded and exchange information freely. Luke sighed with relief internally. This was a start, and it was happening much sooner than he had anticipated. He didn't want to celebrate too prematurely though - for as much as they had already changed things, surely Palpatine had planned for contingencies in case his original plans didn't work out. They would still have to be _very_ careful.

Master Fisto opened the discussion by suggesting a joint meditation session, where everyone would commune with the Force together and see where it wanted them _all_ to go. Everyone agreed and sank into the Force, but not so deeply that they weren't aware of the others in the room with them. The Force seemed to be humming and even more welcoming than usual. Master Yoda's ears twitched, and even though everyone's eyes were closed, somehow they all saw it as if having a collective out of body experience. It was disconcerting as well as comforting.

Master Windu's gift had always been to be able to see others' shatterpoints, and now that everyone was relaxed, he looked at the twins. The strongest bond was obviously between the two of them. However, what took him aback was seeing just how many severed bonds there were between them and others. Much more than he had amassed in his years, and these two looked to still be _teenagers_. There was no darkness around them, just an infinite sadness. Yet, neither one of these individuals had fallen to the Dark Side that he could see, in spite of all the losses that they had incurred. He wondered just what had truly transpired in their lives to have caused such monumental losses. It was in a way awe-inspiring to see that these people were still carrying on in the Light regardless of all the severed attachments - some of the bonds ran very deeply, and in the girl's case must have been excruciating, as they were ragged and torn - still fresh. He wondered just who she had lost to have caused such an impact.

Leia had initially resisted the small probes from Master Windu, but Luke had sent her reassurance over their Bond, and the Force soothed her as well, so she let him see for himself. Let him see that she would not be broken by anyone against her will. Let him see just how futile it was to try and control others out of fear for what they might do. She was _strong_ , and her attachments had made her all the stronger, in spite of and because of her losses. She felt Luke's agreement and equivalent of a mental hug. She allowed herself to sink into the Force, trusting Luke to pull her back should they attract Palpatine's attention inadvertently.

Yoda had noticed the deep bond between the twins from the moment he had first laid eyes on them, and had also detected their seemingly unending sadness. He was most interested in seeing how Master Windu would react to seeing what he had seen. Sometimes words only got in the way, and he was infinitely glad that Master Fisto had suggested starting their meeting in this manner. This was a turning point that would have far greater consequences than he could fathom - he could feel it in the Force.

Master Fisto was basking in the twins' Light - they were so bright, and yet he still felt like they were holding back on their power. As if their enormous potential would scare or overpower the other Jedi. He wondered why they felt so familiar all of a sudden, but decided that that wasn't important. What was important was that the Force had brought them here to help them - that he was sure of. They had helped them break through the impenetrable Darkness in a way, and that was as good a start as any. He had long felt that the Order had been stifling itself - Dooku going Dark had been just the latest confirmation. _He_ hadn't fallen due to attachments, which seemed to be all the Order was focused on these days - attachments and war, war, war. Yes, change had already come upon them, and they were stubbornly resisting. Change was to be welcomed at this point, and he was ready for it.

Everyone opened their eyes at the same moment as Master Yoda intoned: "Begin, we will".

Chancellor Palpatine felt a vibration within the Force. It was subtle, but something about it spoke of great importance, and Palpatine knew just how much one small change could create a snowball effect - begetting more and more changes. He had several meetings to attend that morning as well as damage control to do in regards to salvaging his latest war powers bill. He cursed his schedule as he looked toward the Jedi Temple. That was where the disturbance was coming from - but it was indefinite. He didn't have time to meditate to investigate it, but he would make time later.

As of right now, he needed to focus on getting that bill passed - it would make things a lot easier if he could get oversight over those pathetic relics. And then he would be one step closer to getting his apprentice. But, first things first - his conversation with Senator Taa was of utmost priority at the moment. It was most important for _certain_ people to know their place - and he was more than happy to remind them.


	12. Chapter 12

Yoda began the session by asking the twins about daily life in their order. Luke began by telling of what his own order had consisted of, in order to not be caught out in a lie through the Force. He spoke of attachments being allowed, of how each individual was expected to commit fully to being a Jedi and how they were evaluated for their seriousness and ability to consent to such a commitment. Taking of children was not done, unless it was relating to orphans, in which case, the order took them if they were brought to them, but did not impress any traditional training of any sort until they were old enough or mature enough to consent. Maturity was the most important determining factor, in Luke's opinion, rather than chronological age - not just due to different species and their rates of aging, but also due to genders. Not surprisingly, the female genders tended to mature emotionally more quickly than males for the most part, for most species.

"We keep coming back to this concept of _consent_ ", Master Fisto said, enthralled by the discussion. "I wonder just why you stress it so deeply - you obviously feel very strongly about it".

Luke nodded once, "Yes, Master Fisto. You see, we are from Tattooine, where slavery is still practiced. While I was never a slave, I saw the effects of it every day". He omitted Leia's stint as Jabba's slave, since that was not a story they needed to hear, _especially_ not when it came to how Leia had disposed of Jabba. "Sometimes, the Hutts would parade the slaves in town, to remind the farmers that any misstep on their part, and they _and_ their families would end up like those poor, unfortunate slaves. Occasionally, they would blow someone up - to scare the slaves and the free people who were watching. It is fear-based control. When you speak of people _belonging_ to the Order or to the Republic, those are the associations I make with that word. And since the Republic does nothing in regards to those planets where slavery is still occurring, it just makes it that much harder to honestly support that mindset", he said earnestly, trying to make sure he didn't raise anyone's ire. He spoke as truthfully as he could, since he figured that would be the only way to get them to see just how harmful their worldview actually was, however well intentioned.

Everyone was quiet after this revelation, even Leia. She had heard Luke speak distatestfully of slavery in the past, had experienced it herself for a short time, but she had never heard this particular bit of his life before. She supposed that it was due as much to the Rebellion itself taking so much of his time and then his Jedi training, and also the fact that he had been her initial support after Alderaan. She felt guilty for not having ever tried to find out more about his life before. Leia also knew that Anakin and his mother had been slaves, and she wondered now if he had ever been experienced anything like that. She could start to understand now why he would have been attracted to power, even if they still didn't know what had ultimately caused him to turn to the Dark Side. It still didn't excuse what he had done, but it made it just a little bit more understandable. _Certainly more understandable than Ben's reasons_ , she thought with an inward sigh.

Master Windu, surprisingly, broke the silence. "I can see where our particular verbiage might bring up such connotations. I imagine the general public must see it much in the same manner", he said quietly. He had heard all manner of people accuse him and his fellow Jedi of being "meat droids" or cold and unfeeling, but he had always known that he had been serving a greater purpose. Having heard Jedi Solo give such an honest appraisal of the words the Order chose to define itself somehow had made an impact where his other arguments hadn't. He couldn't help but think of Skywalker, and he felt a twinge of guilt for how he had treated the boy in the past. It was no wonder that he chafed at them so often. _He must be living a reminder every day of that life, even as we admonish him to let it go_ , he realized. It wasn't intentional on their part, but at no point had anyone tried to speak to Skywalker to find out what was causing him so much trouble with their rules. They had just assumed it was due to his age when he had joined the Order - not having been at the Temple since before his earliest memories could have coalesced. It dawned on Mace Windu that had they just spoken to the boy, the problem could have been dealt with much earlier - and better.

He met Yoda's eyes and saw confirmation of his own thought process there. That there would have to be a more in-depth discussion about _that_ subject later went unspoken between them.

Leia chose the moment to change tack, since the subject matter was far too close to home for her to handle at the moment. "Have any of you considered that the other reason that you might want to change your modus operandi is that so you won't be so predictable? You were wondering how you found yourselves in this trap - and all I can tell you is that it was probably laid by someone who knows how you already operate and will react beforehand."

Master Fisto tilted his head to the side, "How so? The public doesn't know much about us or our workings, which I believe to be detrimental, since we are viewed with mistrust for the most part. Our need to be secretive could very easily be used against us if you wanted to paint the Order in a negative light. But, predictability - I'm just not sure how you can justify that", he said truly perplexed.

Leia just blinked at him - and he blinked back. She made an exasperated noise and continued: "Count Dooku? Is he not in charge of the Separatists? Was he not a former Jedi?" She stopped and calmed herself after feeling a warning from Luke through their bond.

The other Jedi were struck mute. It seemed that they hadn't thought about it at all. "Makes sense it does", Yoda said with no small amount of shame. "Still operating in the same manner we are - no attempt to change our approach to anything we have. Know how we are Dooku does", he sighed dejectedly.

"'Know your enemy better than you know thine self'", quoted Leia.

"Indeed", was all Master Windu could contribute at that moment. He couldn't look away this time from the twins' sad eyes, which were affixed to him for some reason. _No, not some reason. It's due to my resistance to change - no, my attachment to_ not _change_ , he sighed to himself.

"I suggest that you start looking at how other institutions, not just Jedi ones, handle crises", Luke suggested gently. "Perhaps meet with some Senators - since they have to compromise all the time to get things done. Meet with business people and see how they handle having to change their business models when they need to. Even just our input would be biased - and may not work for you. It's best to keep an open mind and just see what you think everyone would be most comfortable with. Even if you don't adopt their methods, at least you could see how they manage major changes and see if any of their strategies or coping mechanisms suit you better".

The three Jedi Masters nodded. Though they hadn't actually spoken on anything other than one subject, they were still overwhelmed, and more than any of them could handle as it was.

Leia took pity on them, for once, as she realized just how out of their depth they truly were. "Just know that we are here to support you in any way we can. If our input or appearance seems to be too divisive or polarizing, say the word and we will leave."

"Polarizing or not, we must still thank you for helping take the scales off of our eyes", Master Fisto said with a sad smile. "However, before we take our leave, I must ask - did you intentionally skip over the Chancellor's intention for our Order, or had you truly gone straight to the amendments?"

Leia smiled back sadly, "I originally skimmed the bill itself, but after i had gotten the reporter's attention, I did go back through and see that particular clause. But, that was not my place to point out. I'm guessing she was the only one to have actually read or cared about any of that bill, and even she hadn't brought that up in particular. I'm guessing she was going to work up to it eventually".

"What do you suggest we do about _that_ situation? After all, you are the one with the diplomatic training", Master Fisto said with a sly smile.

"I truly don't know. I wish I did, but I don't know," she said sadly and truthfully.

"I might have an idea", Luke piped up. "You can kill two birds with one stone here if we play this correctly".

"I'm scared to know what you've got cooking in there", Leia said as she poked the side of his head.

Luke swatted her hand away and grinned, "Never fear, it's nothing convoluted or complicated".

"He specializes in convoluted _and_ complicated', she explained for everyone's benefit. They just nodded. Yoda seemed amused at least.

"Well, since we're all about change today, I'm going for simple", he said, keeping the banter going since it seemed to be taking the heavy charge out of the atmosphere in the room.

"This I've got to hear", Leia retorted drily.

"You could call in a few Senators. Meet over the bill as well as over how they work in general. If anyone asks what they were doing here, you can truthfully say that you were looking into some reforms", he said with a shrug.

"Not a bad idea", Master Fisto smiled. "I believe our staunchest allies have been Mothma, Organa, Amidala, and Danu just off the top of my head."

 _Mother_ , the twins thought, but kept their faces blank. That was something that neither knew if they could handle at the moment, especially if their _other_ selves were involved. It would be best if they weren't around when any of the Senators were, as much as they would like to. But they had been too close to two of the mentioned, and they didn't want to out their mother or father, since it wasn't likely that the no attachments rule was going to be jettisoned at that moment. They'd have to discuss the particulars later.

Master Windu's commlink reminder went off, and the Masters left for their Council meeting after escorting the twins back to their quarters.

"All in all", Luke said as he flopped onto the couch, "that went _much_ better than I had anticipated."

"Don't send out the party invitations just yet - we've only just begun", Leia reminded him.

"I know. I'd just like to celebrate what feels like some kind of victory. It's been a very long time since I've felt like I've done anything good", he finished quietly.

Leia leaned her head on his shoulder and he put his head on hers. It had been a very long time indeed for her as well.


	13. Chapter 13

Obi-Wan Kenobi walked into the temporary tent that had been set up after the day's battle, bypassing several clones who were milling about, bored now that there was no action occurring. He found his quarry tinkering with his mechanical hand - which he was bound to do when boredom set in.

"Well, Master, what did the Council want? Any word on Dooku or Grievous?" Anakin asked without looking up.

"No word on either of those miscreants", Obi-Wan sighed, still confused over what had just transpired. "However, they are recalling us back to Coruscant for a _rest_ ".

"A rest?" Anakin looked up this time, confused as well. "Since when has that been deemed necessary before? Are you not telling me something?" he asked suspiciously.

"No, they didn't tell me anything else, other than we were being granted a rest from active duty", Obi-Wan said as he stroked his chin, his own curiosity prompting different scenarios as well. "It felt like they weren't telling me specifically why, as if there were something that they were holding back on", he said as he looked out the tent at the clones. "However, I am not going to complain. It's been ages since I've been able to meditate properly - some peace and quiet at the Temple will be most welcome."

"Huh", Anakin grunted noncommittally. Something was fishy, that was for sure, but he could sense that Obi-Wan was telling the truth. "When are we to go back?" he asked, trying not to sound too eager. He hoped there was no nasty surprise waiting for them when they got back to Coruscant, as he was looking forward to spending time with Padme, if at all possible. It had been months since they had last seen each other - far _far_ too long for his taste.

"Tomorrow morning we are to head back. Transport will be supplied to escort us. Replacements will come here to handle further pacification and rehabilitation efforts", Obi-Wan said as he unwrapped a ration bar. "We just need to brief them on the particulars, and we are to go back to the Temple immediately upon arrival in Coruscant."

"Huh", Anakin replied again. It was a head-scratcher, but he wasn't going to complain about getting to go home. However, his curiosity still burned at him: "Are you _sure_ you have no idea why we are going back? Surely they must have given you _some_ kind of hint?"

Obi-Wan heaved a put-upon sigh, but it was mitigated by the amusement in his eyes: "Honestly, Anakin, I have told you all that I know. You know how the saying goes - curiosity killed the Lothcat -"

"And satisfaction brought him back, Master", Anakin interrupted smugly. He could tell that Obi-Wan truly didn't know anything else and was just tired at this point. He'd just have to try to exercise patience (not one of his virtues). They'd both find out soon enough.

Mace Windu and Master Yoda were the last ones left after the Council meeting had adjourned. Mace was still uneasy about everything that had happened, and he had been outvoted by Masters Yoda and Fisto regarding calling Kenobi and Skywalker back to the Temple. They seemed to think that Skywalker's experiences having grown up outside the Temple and also having lived as a Jedi gave him a unique insight into how the Order was perceived by outsiders. Mace Windu had heard enough complaints from Skywalker to last a lifetime, so he already practically knew what he was going to say. The only thing that he had been surprised about, on reflection, was that Skywalker had never _once_ mentioned his discomfort with the Order's _similarities_ to slavery, as Jedi Solo had put it. He supposed it was too painful of a subject for Skywalker, and he _had_ been constantly told to leave the past behind. Mace Windu was loathe to open the floodgates - if Skywalker truly felt the same as Luke Solo, and we was given free reign to vent, who knew what would come out?

"Worry too much you do, Master Windu", Yoda told him. "Not set in stone is anything yet. Exploring options we are. Skywalker in a unique position is. Have faith in the Force you will, hmm?"

"Yes, Master Yoda", Master Windu said resignedly. It was done now anyway - Kenobi had been notified and he and Skywalker would be arriving within the next few days. Master Fisto had been tasked with sending a padawan to discreetly invite several Senators to the Temple individually to speak with different Council members over the next few days. Masters Yoda and Fisto had agreed upon bringing in not just friendly Senators, but those hostile to the Jedi as well - to get a _balanced_ view of how the Senate as a whole perceived them.

"Done this should have been a long time ago. Out of touch we have become. Hope we must have that not too late it is", Master Yoda said sadly.

The Council had followed the news before the meeting - the good news was that the Senate had decided to forgo the vote on the bill until further notice due to ongoing debate, even after Palpatine _himself_ had come out and tried to placate the angriest senators. His exhortations had been in vain, and for once, he was not getting his way. The bad news was that the Senate was a standstill. But, perhaps everyone needed some time to reflect. If the Jedi were to come under the Chancellor's purview, who knew what changes he would try to impose on them and why? No, this was a necessity - on that the _whole_ Council had agreed, even the most reluctant members.

 _So why does this all still feel so wrong and unsettling?_ Master Windu thought as he rose up and went to Luke Solo's quarters. He felt like the ground was giving way beneath his feet and he was trying not to step in all the cracks that were opening up around him. He sighed as he got to Jedi Solo's door, which opened before he got a chance to knock on it. Luke Solo was up and ready to go, it seemed, with a determined glint in his eye that reminded him of someone - someone he couldn't place right at the moment.

"Good morning, Master Windu", he said cordially. "Care for some tea?"

"That would be most kind of you", he replied as he realized that he was quite thirsty. It seemed like he had talked and protested more at this meeting than any other in recent memory.

Luke waved him in and went to pour his tea. As Luke puttered about in the kitchenette, Master Windu noticed all the datapads stacked on the corner of the couch. "Little light reading?"

"Oh yes", Luke said, eyes sparkling with happiness. "I thought that our Archives had been pretty exhausting, but they are _nothing_ compared to everything you have here. I mean, each and every one of these is a treasure", he said earnestly. He had learned more in the last two days than he had in two years of scouring records wherever he could find them when trying to build his own Order.

"Yes, well, we are quite proud of our Archives. They are quite extensive", Master Windu said as he took a sip of his tea. _It tastes just like Kenobi's tea. Strange_ , he thought.

"Between your Archives and the Room of a Thousand Fountains, I could honestly see myself dying happily in either of those locations", Luke said as he took a seat at the table with his own tea.

"Let's make sure that doesn't actually happen. Master Nu does like to keep the Archives in pristine condition", Master Windu said drily.

Luke blinked. _Was that a joke? Well, I'll be_ , he grinned happily. He guessed that was as much happiness as Master Windu was going to show, but it was a big step up from where they had been since their rough start. "I'll make sure to keep that in mind. She was most helpful and seemed delighted that anyone was taking as much interest in reading materials as I was at the moment", he said serenely.

"Yes, unfortunately the War requires so many Jedi to not be on premises, that they are most likely to skip the Archives altogether when here, unless necessary. There is no adequate time, really, for people to pursue knowledge anymore", Master Windu sighed. "There's a whole generation of Jedi here that will be knighted knowing nothing but war as part of their daily lives - their trials and training are all taking place out on the field."

"Not exactly conducive to reading or meditation", Luke nodded somberly. He knew exactly what Master Windu was speaking of - that was how it had been for him. The only time he'd ever had to meditate and read in peace had been during his recent hermitage. He hadn't had time to bring any reading materials with him during his flight into exile, which left him alone with a lot of thoughts, most of which weren't eased with meditation anyway.

"Well, since you _are_ my shadow, I was going to give you the option of staying here with your reading, or coming with me to observe me teaching one of my classes", Master Windu said as he put down his empty cup. "No interacting with the students - strictly _observing_ ", he added.

"I'd be delighted to", Luke said honestly.

Master Windu frowned for just a second - he had anticipated some kind of protest, but it seemed like Jedi Solo was genuinely glad for the opportunity.

As if sensing his thoughts, Luke smiled wryly, "I am here to learn as well. Anything and everything that I can learn would be most appreciated".

"Very well. Let us be off then".

Senator Bail Organa welcomed Senators Mothma and Amidala into his office. "Good afternoon, ladies", he said amiably as they each sat on either chair in front of his desk. "What do you think of these invitations to speak to the Jedi Council? I can find no rhyme or reason to the invitees selected".

"Nor can I, honestly", Senator Mothma said. "It seems that there's an equal number of hostile and friendly Senators on this list."  
"Yes", Senator Amidala concurred, "it seemed to me at first that they wanted allies to help with removing the provision regarding the Chancellor having oversight of the Jedi. But, the unfriendly Senators - this perplexes me. Unless they hope maybe they can sway them too?"

"No, something else is going on here", Senator Organa said as he steepled his fingers. "I don't doubt that the bill precipitated it. The timing is too coincidental. But, I don't sense that they are trying to interfere with the Senate proceedings. It's the strangest thing."

"Well, I think we should just wait and see what this is about once we meet with them. No sense in worrying ourselves over something until we know for sure", Senator Mothma said smoothly.

Conversation continued for a while longer, mostly revolving around trying to get the bill tabled altogether, or at the very least remove as many of the new powers that would be granted to the Chancellor as possible. It was worrying enough that he had stayed long past his term, but that he was seeking _more_ power still was more alarming. They decided to monitor the situation and speak with what were, hopefully, new allies as well as those they knew they could count on already. At least the bill hadn't just passed through mindlessly as all others concerning giving war powers to the Chancellor had.

Padme Amidala was lost in her own thoughts on the way back to her office. She had additional reasons for worrying about seeing the Jedi Council. She was pregnant, after all, and she didn't know how many people suspected it. She had done her best to hide her condition with voluminous clothing, but one could never be sure. Besides, she didn't know if the Council members would be able to sense it, or worse yet, sense if the baby was Force-sensitive or not. She had hoped to be able to tell Anakin the good news at some point, and hoped that word didn't get back to him from another source first, or that he would be suspected by any Jedi of being the father. All she could do was accept the invitation and show up to discuss whatever it was that they wanted to. She was not the only invitee, and the proposed legislation had obviously shaken them up, so perhaps they would not even bother with her condition. She would try to keep her thoughts positive - it couldn't hurt, anyway.


	14. Chapter 14

Senator Padme Amidala was leaving the Jedi Council chambers with her escort, Captain Typho, when she ran into Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker on their way in.

"Senator Amidala! What a surprise to see you here!" Anakin said as he clamped down on his shields to hide his panic. Had their marriage been discovered? What other possible reason was there for _her_ to be here and he be called in at the same time?

"Yes, I'm the fourth Senator to speak to the Council today. They are apparently looking into outside opinion on how the Order is perceived", she said as neutrally as she could. She was not a Force-sensitive, but she knew her husband, and wanted to placate his well-hidden panic, lest _he_ be the one to spill their secret inadvertently.

Obi-Wan and Anakin just blinked at her, having both been taken aback. "I suppose you weren't informed of this development given your long stint in the Outer Rim Sieges", she said as diplomatically as she could.

"Why, no, we weren't. But thank you very much for letting us know. We shall try to act surprised when it comes up, milady", Obi-Wan told her, having recovered first.

"Well, it is good to see you again. I must be on my way back to the Senate now. May the Force be with you", she told them and left with Captain Typho in her wake.

Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at each other for a moment and then steeled themselves for the Council meeting. They entered and stood in the middle of the room, since they both took it that there was a briefing expected from them.

"Welcome home", Master Yoda intoned quietly. Both men frowned slightly at how tired and almost defeated the wise old Jedi looked. "Much to discuss we have".

As they were updated on everything that had occurred lately, Anakin was at a loss for words. He couldn't understand _why_ the Chancellor would have made such a move. It made logical sense - if one were looking at it as a way to streamline all war-related information. But, another part of him was uneasy as well. He didn't like the insinuations that Palpatine had overstepped his bounds - the man was his trusted friend after all.

"Something to say have you, Young Skywalker?" Yoda asked with a knowing look.

Anakin cleared his throat awkwardly. He hated these meetings and knew that he would be criticized the moment he defended his friend, but he felt like it needed to be done. "Yes, Masters. I believe you are impugning the Chancellor unfairly. He's a good man, with good intentions for the Republic. I do not believe he means the Order any harm", he said as earnestly as he could.

"Your attachment is clouding your judgement", Mace Windu replied curtly. "But, since you know the man better than anyone else here, perhaps you can explain a little better what you perceive his thought process to be."

Anakin blinked. The initial censure was expected, but he certainly hadn't expected _Master Windu_ to ask him to elaborate. _What_ was going on here? "Well, Masters, I do recall that he lamented on several occasions that the frequency of updates on the status of the War weren't being delivered in a timely manner, and he had wished to find some way to streamline that process".

"If that's the case, why was there no inquiry into the matter? He could have asked the Council directly for more frequent updates or sent an emissary to at least deliver a request for updates on his behalf", Stass Allie asked, not unkindly.

That _was_ a good question, actually. "I'm not sure, Masters. That probably would have been the more prudent course of action. Perhaps he didn't think the optics through. He _is_ a very busy man after all", he finished off. It sounded lame to his own ears, and he could tell that the other Masters felt the same way.

"Either way, we were neither consulted about this proposal, nor were any complaints ever received in advance for us to even know that there was a problem to rectify. This seems like an extreme measure for a problem we weren't even aware of", Master Windu said.

"I concede your point, Masters", Anakin agreed. This was more problematic than he had originally anticipated. He just couldn't understand why Palpatine would do something like that. Anakin had his own issues with the Order, but he could see that they had the right to be displeased over what had been attempted. For once, he didn't argue back - he needed more information before he could defend his friend any further.

Obi-Wan had worn a quiet frown throughout the exchange. "This is most troubling, Masters", he said as he stroked his beard. "Perhaps we could send someone over to his office to speak to him regarding this issue. Maybe we could appoint someone to be personally responsible for updating the Chancellor as often as he feels needed."

"I did not think that coddling a politician would have been your first choice of method in dealing with this, Master Kenobi", Master Windu said.

"I may not like it, but if he is appeased by that, then it should certainly be a better alternative than him having control of the Order at his disposal", he replied coolly.

"Agree with sending someone to speak to the Chancellor I do. Appoint someone we will not. Hear for ourselves what he has to say we will", Yoda said, looking at Anakin as he said it.

Anakin had a sinking feeling that if the Chancellor had his way, that Anakin would be the one to play intermediary, and he did not want anything to do with that scenario. That was the only explanation for the look that Yoda had just given him. It made his stomach hurt and he had the uneasy feeling that he was being taken advantage of, but it was not the Council's doing. He didn't want to think about that.

"I will speak to the Chancellor, if you would like", Master Fisto offered. "I was going to go there after the Council meeting adjourned to speak with the press anyway."

The Council agreed and moved on to debriefing Kenobi and Skywalker before closing the meeting. No mention had been made of "outsider" perspectives of visiting Senators, they noticed. They walked quietly together to the Room of a Thousand Fountains. "Did you notice what _didn't_ get mentioned?" Anakin asked as they entered the room and felt immediately better. The room seemed to have a calming effect on _anyone_ who entered it, and while Anakin would rather have been with Padme at the moment, he couldn't say that he hadn't missed this room.

"Yes, I did notice", Obi-Wan replied as they walked further in towards his favorite spot. "However, it seemed like the meeting must have been going on for quite some time. If Senator Amidala was the fourth of the day, that had to have been hours of discussions. I can't imagine that any Senator would have been in there speaking for any less than an hour. As I always say, there's nothing a politician loves more than the sound of their own voice".

Anakin snorted and almost walked into Obi-Wan's back. He stared in Obi-Wan's direction and gave him an evil grin. "Someone taken your spot, Master?" he snickered. "Let go of your _attachment_ ".

"Very funny, Anakin", Obi-Wan groused. Usually no one took this spot, which was why he liked it - he was guaranteed to be undisturbed for as long as he wanted. However, in his spot was a young blonde Jedi that he didn't recognize, sitting in perfect meditation pose and looking more peaceful than anyone had the right to.

The young man in question became aware of the men staring at him and slowly opened his eyes to look at them. "I apologize if I took your spot", the young man said sincerely. "It happened to call to me due to its natural privacy inducing qualities".

"Oh no, it's quite alright. It's not like it had my name on it, and I have been gone for several months now", Obi-Wan said awkwardly. He hadn't thought that they had been speaking loudly enough to be overheard.

"You weren't speaking loudly enough to be overheard", the young man smiled slightly with a twinkle to his eye, "but you were projecting your thoughts. I can find another spot if you would like - it seems like you need it more than I do", he said as he got up smoothly.

Anakin tried to cover his laughter as much as he could, but it was a losing battle. Obi-Wan shot him a glare and then extended his hand out to the young Jedi. "My apologies on behalf of my friend over here - he has yet to learn rudimentary social skills. I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, and this uncultured individual is Anakin Skywalker".

"Hey!" Anakin protested, but held out his hand as well. Anyone who could catch Obi-Wan off guard in a humorous way was ok with him.

"Luke Solo. I'm visiting from the Correllian Enclave. My twin sister Leia is around here somewhere. You might run into her too at some point", he said pleasantly.

Obi-Wan and Anakin looked at each other - _another_ outsider perspective? "It seems that all the interesting things occur whenever we are not here", Anakin complained out loud.

"Well, it seems like we are here _now_ in the thick of it, are we not?" Obi-Wan replied.

Luke looked back and forth at the two men in front of him as they bantered back and forth. He remembered Old Ben saying that his father had been a _good friend_ , and here was proof of it. He would have to be very careful with what he told or asked either of them. Apparently they didn't realize that he and Leia had been sent by the Force itself. He decided not to disabuse them of that notion.

"Ah, Jedi Solo, there you are", Master Windu walked up. "I was going to get some lunch and then teach my sparring class, if you are amenable to that".

"Of course, Master Windu. Lead the way", Luke replied. "It was very nice to meet you both. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again", he said as he followed Master Windu out.

Anakin and Obi-Wan stared at each other for a moment. Quite a lot had happened in their absence indeed.


	15. Chapter 15

Leia was bored to tears. Master Fisto had informed her after the Council meeting that he was going to speak to the Chancellor and she bowed out, saying that she felt it inappropriate to go to such a high-level meeting. She had covered her anxiety at the prospect of facing Palpatine rather well, if she did say so herself. However, that had been the extent of her excitement for the day. She had gotten tired of perusing the daily news, and Luke's reading material from the Archives was all rather _esoteric_. She had been cooped up in their quarters all morning, and she need to get fresh air. She decided to find Luke and see if he was still meditating.

As she approached the Room of a Thousand Fountains, she felt the Force pulling her towards a certain spot. She recognized it as Luke's niche that he had claimed at first sight, but there were two people there instead. One of them, with reddish-blonde hair and beard heaved a sigh at seeing her invade what she guessed he _also_ considered his private space.

"Can I help you Padawan?" he asked in a polite tone, but she could tell he had forced himself to sound as if he wasn't irritated.

"Yes, Master Jedi", she said as neutrally as she could, "I'm looking for my brother, Luke. Have you seen him? This is normally where he sits."

"You must be Leia Solo then", Obi-Wan greeted her. "We met Luke just a few moments ago, but I'm afraid you've just missed him. He left with Master Windu."

"Oh, well, thank you for your assistance then", she said, now at a loss for what to do. She guessed it was back to her quarters.

"Wait", she heard the other man say. He was tall and had dark blonde hair and a scar over his right eye. Something felt very familiar about him. "You're from the Correllian Enclave, right?" he asked rather eagerly.

"Yes, my brother and I both are", she said warily. She didn't know who these people were or how much they knew about her or her brother.

"I'm sorry, let me introduce myself", the tall man said as he extended a gloved hand. "I'm Anakin Skywalker. Very pleased to meet you. I couldn't help but notice that you and your brother speak very openly about your relation to each other. Am I to take it that the Correllian Jedi allow attachments?"

 _Oh no, it's_ _ **him**_ , Leia thought. He was nothing like what she had expected. For one, he was so _young_. And worst of all, he seemed pleasant, and she could sense no darkness from him, and where was Luke, and what was she supposed to do now? She wasn't ready to deal with _him_ without Luke here -

"Are you alright?" his question cut into her racing thoughts.

"Oh yes, I apologize for my lapse there", she said somewhat awkwardly. This was _not_ supposed to be happening. She almost wished she had gone with Master Fisto to see Palpatine now. "There's a lot on my mind and we are restricted to only certain areas, so I'm at a loss as to what to do with my time until Master Fisto returns is all", she explained and hoped that that would alleviate the looks she was getting.

"Oh, well that's unfortunate. There's so many things to do at the Temple. Is it a matter of security?" Obi-Wan asked. He'd resigned himself to not getting to meditate after all.

"You could say that", Leia responded warily. She still didn't know who this man was, but she had a sneaking suspicion about who he was.

" _Master,_ introduce yourself, won't you? And you accuse _me_ of lacking rudimentary social skills?", Anakin ribbed his counterpart.

"I do apologize Jedi Solo", Obi-Wan said as he extended his hand. "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, and normally I _do_ have the capacity to handle the basics of civilized conversation."

"Perhaps we should take this conversation somewhere else", Anakin suggested as all three of them felt irritation from other Jedi trying to meditate. "Anyone hungry?"

"That doesn't sound like a bad plan. Care to join us?" Obi-Wan asked Leia since he already knew that Anakin was going to do so.

"That would be quite nice, thank you", Leia replied cordially. _Kriff, I don't know how I get myself into these things_ , she thought, since she had not been able to come up with a reasonable excuse to tell them no.

As they came upon the cafeteria, she noticed Luke and Master Windu sitting together and having what looked to be an _amiable_ conversation. She thought she even saw Master Windu crack what looked to be a smile. She shook her head in amusement - she didn't know how Luke had done it, but he had a way with the most horrible of people. The only people that she knew of that had actively disliked Luke were Palpatine, Jabba the Hutt, and sadly enough, her own son, Ben.

"Did I see Master Windu smile?" Anakin asked incredulously.

 _Obviously it is a very rare occurrence indeed_ , Leia thought to herself with a smirk.

"It looks that way", Obi-Wan commented in what had been an attempt at nonchalance, but she could tell that he was as impressed as Anakin. No Vader. No Anakin. What _was_ he? He seemed so _normal_. She decided she wouldn't judge - she would observe and be as impartial as possible. Master Fisto would be back soon enough to rescue her.

They got their food and Leia went to sit by Luke. She would rather deal with Master Windu at the moment so she could get her bearings back before trying to continue in at least a somewhat non hostile manner with _him_.

"I see you met Masters Kenobi and Skywalker, Leia", Luke said neutrally, but she knew her twin enough to know that he was secretly thrilled at this turn of events.

"Yes, I ran across them while looking for _you_ , actually", she replied rather drily. "It seems you and Master Kenobi favor the same meditation spot".

She caught Master Windu make a strange face from the corner of her eye as he looked at Luke more closely. She wondered what that was about.

"I apologize again, Master Kenobi", Luke said. "I didn't know, honestly".

"No worries, Jedi Solo", Obi-Wan replied a little _too_ serenely, "that is a communal room, for all Jedi to use. I don't own that spot anymore than anyone else does".

Anakin snickered, amused that this had been brought up yet again. "This just proves what I've always said, Master. You are the purest creature of habit to ever exist."

Luke felt a little bad and decided to stick up for Obi-Wan. "I understand that you've been in the Outer Rim for quite a while now. I'm sure that coming back to something familiar is necessary to re-acclimatize into the Temple life again."

"Thank you, Jedi Solo", Obi-Wan said gratefully as he studiously ignored Anakin rolling his eyes.

"Well, I'm glad that you two are giving our visitors such a show of maturity", Master Windu said drily.

Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Leia froze for a second. Was this _humor_ from _Master Windu_? It was impossible to tell, due to the dryness of the delivery, but it had seemed like an attempt at humor.

"You know, Master Windu, I was thinking that the atmosphere in the Council chambers was reminiscent of some schoolyard fights I had witnessed in primary school", Luke said with a twinkle in his eye.

"If there wasn't a healthy debate occurring, then I'd wonder if you had stepped into the wrong room", he replied smoothly as he took his empty tray away.

"Well, that is my cue to leave as well", Luke said. He hated having to leave, especially with Leia's discomfort being felt through their Bond, but the Force was urging him to go with Master Windu. He hoped he would have a chance later to speak to them, but he knew that Leia needed it more. She needed a change of mind about Anakin as much as the Jedi needed regarding their ossified Code.

"Your brother - is he _real_?" Anakin asked with wide eyes. "I don't think I've ever heard Master Windu banter in a friendly manner with _anyone_. I didn't even think it was _possible_."

"This is a new development for me too", she said honestly. "They did not have the smoothest start. But, Luke has a way of breaking down the defences of most unfriendly people that he comes across. The only exception I can think of is Jabba the Hutt". She poked at her food for a second. "And I think he had a run-in with Gardulla at one point. Hutts in general, anyway", she finished, not wanting to divulge anything else, especially regarding Sith Lords.

" _No one_ likes the Hutts though", Anakin said as he stabbed at his meat rather forcefully. "Hells, they don't even like _each other_. No more unpleasant beings will you find in the entire Galaxy. Even Gundarks have better personalities - and motives", he finished bitterly.

"Now Anakin", Obi-Wan said in a long-suffering way. She found that she agreed with Anakin, but she wasn't about to tell _him_ about her run-in with Jabba either. "You'll have to excuse him", Obi-Wan continued, "there is some unpleasant history there between Anakin and the Hutts."

"Why would Correllian Jedi have had to deal with the Hutts anyway?" Anakin asked.

"We were searching for Force-sensitives in the Outer Rim that the Coruscant Order had passed over. We had to negotiate the release of a few that had been taken by Jabba to sell into slavery. Force-sensitives fetch a higher price in the slave market", she said smoothly. The story was partially true - Luke had had to negotiate with Hutts on Nal Hutta, but it was for the reasons supplied. She hoped they wouldn't question it any further.

"Disgusting", Anakin said as he stabbed the meat again. She felt guilty for a split second for having brought up what she knew was a delicate subject for him, but she shelved it. She _needed_ to see that he was human after all. She had heard Luke say so for years, but all of her interactions had been with Darth Vader, and not _one_ of them could have been called pleasant. This was just a test to see if he was human, _not_ revenge for the pain he had inflicted on her in _her_ past.

Obi-Wan sighed and patted Anakin's back awkwardly. "Someday Master, I will go back and free as many people as I can", Anakin said determinedly. "If there's one thing that I want to accomplish before I die, it's to see slavery outlawed, if not severely curtailed."

 _What happened to you then?_ Leia thought sadly. _Why did you follow Palpatine and then do the exact opposite to entire worlds?_ The Force gave her no answers.

Master Fisto chose that moment to show up and beckon Leia to follow him. She left the two now sad Jedi at the table to finish their meal in peace. Master Fisto had a wide grin on his face, and she wondered what that could mean. Hopefully it was something good by everyone's standards, not just _Jedi_ standards.


	16. Chapter 16

Leia followed Master Fisto out of the cafeteria without looking back. She felt a slight pang of guilt over Anakin still, no matter how hard she tried to squash it down. She had to school her face back into a neutral expression when Master Fisto turned around and gave her a quizzical look. _Everything is fine_ , she soothed herself, _all things considered_ , _that could have gone a lot worse_.

They reached Master Yoda's meditation room and were ushered in by Padawan Renz. Leia felt another pang of guilt, this time for the Padawan and how she had treated him to date. Every time she had seen him he had been doing nothing but running errands for the Council members, like an intern. Once he had departed and she was sure he was out of earshot, she asked out loud: "Is there a reason why Padawan Renz is always running interference for everyone? I would think that he would have classes or a Master that would be responsible for him."

Yoda sighed sadly, "In battle Padawan Renz's Master perished a few months ago. Saving his Padawan he was. Sacrificed himself so that escape Padawan Renz could. No new Master have we found for him yet."

Leia nodded sadly. No wonder he had been so interested in Luke and her - if there was a possibility for a new Master to be found, he would have been elated to have been picked by one of them. _To see what looked like teenagers must have been a disappointment for him_ , she thought soberly.

Master Yoda nodded his head, as if sensing her thoughts, "Too many Jedi have we lost during this war. Padawan Renz, alone he is not. Other Padawans without Masters there are. Not old enough are they to be trusted with tasks Padawan Renz is. Useful he can feel, for now."

That made sense. She wondered what happened to all the other ones, but decided not to push that line of inquiry at the moment. They had come here to discuss Master Fisto's meeting with the Chancellor, after all.

"Well, Master Yoda, I have some good news and some bad news", Master Fisto said. "The good news is that Chancellor Palpatine agreed that he should have advised the Council of his decision beforehand and is willing to consider a personal representative."

"Good news that is indeed," Yoda said neutrally, as voiced his suspicion. "Bad news is that personal representative he would like to choose, hmmm?"

"Yes, that is correct, Master Yoda", Master Fisto responded as he shook his head. "I believe that that provision from the bill can be removed if we grant him this wish".

Yoda sighed again. Leia had a bad feeling about this. She couldn't help but think of Anakin for some reason. Since he had become Palpatine's right hand and ended the Order in her past, she couldn't help but think that Palpatine would use the situation to his advantage and try to get Anakin closer to him. She felt like this was a step back - they had averted the takeover of the Order, but Palpatine might still get his puppet if they agreed to this.

"Wouldn't that still be overstepping his bounds?" she asked as calmly as she could. "This still feels like interference. I would advise you to reject his request and hope that the bill in total fails, or at least that that provision can be removed altogether. It smacks too much of blackmail as it is. Did he _actually_ say that he would remove that section out of the bill if he was granted this concession?"

"Not in so many words, but it was implied that he would at least _consider_ it," Master Fisto said. "This is better than what we had expected to begin with. I had expected an outright rejection, to be honest."

"That's not good enough," Leia said with conviction. Both Masters turned to her with surprise at her vehemence. "He has already stayed long past his term's end - he continues to amass more and more power. He will pick someone of his choosing and then maybe _consider_ removing a provision from the bill?" She paused for effect. "He won't do it. He will make it seem as if he had thought long and hard about it, but, _unfortunately_ , it will not have been enough guarantee that he would be able to perform his duties adequately without _complete_ knowledge. He will want total, unfiltered access to everything you are doing. It his is modus operandi. I have been studying him for a long time now - you will end up losing if you agree to this concession. He is interested in power, and nothing else."

Both Masters digested her words for a while, and she hoped that they took her seriously. There was no way that Palpatine would allow them to thwart his plans at this stage in the game. He wanted total control, and he would get it by any means necessary. So long as he was still popular, he could claim that what he was doing was for the sake of ending the War. There needed to be a way to hit his credibility. It had just taken a small hit, what with the Senate not going along with his pleas to pass the bill anyway, so there was that. But this was only one setback - he could always come back. Leia's mind raced as she realized she would need to confer with Luke over what all he had found out about Palpatine in their past as well. There had to be something they could find that could be used against him without unleashing total chaos.

Master Yoda cleared his throat, "Certain you are, Jedi Solo, that honor his word he will not?"

"I _know_ it, Master Yoda", she said firmly as she looked him in the eye. "Please don't give in to him. He is the one that created this situation in the first place - _without_ notifying any Jedi beforehand, I might add. What's to say he won't do something like that again?"

The two Masters exchanged a look and nodded. "Very well, Jedi Solo. Trust your judgement I do," he said and then turned to Master Fisto: "Tell the Chancellor that stand this agreement cannot. If remove the provision he does, then agree we will. If no guarantee will he make, then agree _we_ cannot."

Leia sighed in relief internally - she knew Palpatine would say no, but at least this way he couldn't manipulate the situation to his complete advantage. This would at least keep Anakin away from him for a while longer. She wanted to hug Master Yoda - he looked so incredibly sad. While she had initially reacted with suspicion towards the little green Jedi, she, like Luke, had started to come to love him and his eccentricities. She supposed that someone who had lived for almost nine hundred years and had gotten along with things as they always had been would have a hard time letting go of everything he had ever known. She couldn't imagine the pain he must have felt after the Purges, and how conflicted he might have been even while training Luke. She had a newfound respect for Yoda. At the very least she found herself forgiving one of the Jedi who she had despised for manipulating her brother. She didn't know if she could go that far with Anakin, but being angry with one less person was a start she could deal with.

Anakin had bidden Obi-Wan goodbye as he had made his way back to the Room of a Thousand Fountains, since he figured that no one would be in his meditation spot at the moment. Since they had already been debriefed, Anakin figured he could sneak out and try to see Padme. He hadn't gotten any answers out of the twins regarding the Corellian Jedi's attachment policies, but he figured he could ask them later. At least he knew he wasn't being called away from Coruscant anytime soon. He made sure his comm was on, just in case he was needed back at the Temple and made his way to Padme's apartment.

He came in through the private entrance, as he didn't want to get caught by any media. Hopefully they hadn't caught wind of his return to Coruscant yet, but better to be safe than sorry. As he exited the lift on Padme's floor, he felt through the Force for any presences that might be alerted to his being there. He felt no one but Padme, alone in her apartment, and keyed in his code to let himself in.

He walked towards the veranda, and found her napping on the couch, a datapad still in her lap. Anakin smiled to himself, _she's always working so hard. Doubt she even realized she was falling asleep_. He carefully took the datapad from her limp hand and sat down next to her gingerly so as not to startle her. Her eyes fluttered open slowly and she smiled at him once she registered that he was truly there. Anakin leaned over and kissed her softly and gathered her into his arms as he took in the scent of her hair. He had missed her _so_ much.

They sat there quietly for a few minutes, and then Padme pulled away, still smiling. "What is it?" Anakin asked her. She had a look in her eye, like she had a secret.

"I am just so very happy that you are back. Even if I didn't get any notice that you were returning", she said slyly. He knew she was teasing him, but he let it slide for the moment. He didn't want to ruin the peaceful and happy atmosphere.

"Well, given that Obi-Wan was right there with me along with numerous other people the whole way back, there wasn't much privacy provided to let you know. I do apologize for that. But, wasn't it a nice surprise this way?" he asked with a crooked grin.

Padme laughed and petted his cheek. "Yes, it was," she said as she smiled serenely. "Give me a minute to freshen up, darling?"

"You don't have to ask my permission for that", he replied with a goofy grin. He watched her get up and noticed that she looked, well, different. Had she put on a little weight? Anakin made a mental note to himself to _not_ bring that up if he wanted to _stay_ married.

He sighed and let himself sink into the sofa. _Home_ , he thought to himself happily. _It feels so good to be home_.

Padme returned as he had started to doze off and sat next to him. "So, what did the Council want with you?" he asked as he shook himself awake.

"They apparently feel that the Order has lost its way due to the War, and were looking for our perspectives on how the public views the Jedi as a whole, as a result. I believe that they are doing some long-needed soul-searching," she said with a hint of hope in her voice. "Did they seek your input as well?"

"No, they debriefed us and then told us what had occurred with the Chancellor trying to take over the Council. I doubt that they want _my_ opinion on the direction of Order anyway", he said more bitterly than he had intended. "They did, however, question me on why I thought the Chancellor had done what he had done. I am still perplexed by it - the way it was done was just not like him at all," he finished, still more disturbed by the process than any reason that might have been behind it.

Padme responded carefully, as she knew full well that her husband viewed Palpatine as a good friend. "I don't think the Chancellor intended any harm to the Order, but I think that the War has affected him more than even he realized. I almost don't recognize my old mentor sometimes".

Anakin nodded in confirmation - the War had changed _everyone_ , himself included. He could detect her unease with the subject matter, so he decided to change tack. "I did meet two Jedi from the Corellian Enclave today," he said brightly as he remembered Leia openly stating her relationship with her brother. "It seems that they allow attachments. They are visiting the Coruscant Order. One of them, the boy, actually got Master Windu to _smile_ today, can you believe it? I'm hoping that they are able to at least somewhat influence the Order - I can feel some changes in the air already," he said as he took her hand in his flesh one and ran his thumb over it.

"That's interesting," Padme replied. "We hadn't heard anything about any visiting Jedi. It seems like they are taking things seriously then. Any relaxations would be a great thing, but I don't know just how fast you can expect them to change, Ani." She hated to bring him down from his high, but she didn't want Anakin to get carried away with any fantasies either. The moment of truth had arrived, since it seemed that he was oblivious to her condition. "I have some news of my own, actually," she said as she bit her lower lip.

Anakin tried not to let his curiosity overwhelm him. He just nodded for her to continue.

"Ani, I'm pregnant," she said softly with a tentative smile.

He sat there in shock for a moment, and she wondered if he was going to bolt. Instead, she saw a huge grin light up his face as understanding dawned. "Really?" he asked.

Padme let out a half nervous half relieved laugh. "Yes, I'm about five months along," she said as she felt her face split into a huge smile of her own. He looked so _happy_ , she was so glad he wasn't angry. "I was so worried that someone would say something to you before I could. I'd been pretty successful in hiding the pregnancy for a while, but I'm getting bigger now, so it's getting more difficult to do so," she stopped rambling and then beamed at him. "But, thank the Goddess, that didn't happen. I'm so glad that you're back and that I got to tell you," she said as happy tears rolled down her face.

"As am I, Angel," Anakin replied as he wiped her tears with his thumb. He gathered her into his arms and they sat there holding each other. "This is the happiest day of my life," he murmured into her hair. And it was, it really was.


	17. Chapter 17

Mace Windu and Luke Skywalker were about to enter the sparring room for another round when Master Windu was accosted by an angry member of Acquisitions. She had gone to see a family in Chandrila for the third time, and been rebuffed by the child's parents in taking custody of it. She wanted Master Windu to intervene and sign a decree stating that the parents must give up their child. Master Windu tried to keep a stoic demeanor, but he could see Jedi Solo's sad expression from the corner of his eye.

"Master Windu, you don't understand! It's for the child's own good. It should belong to the Order, _not_ to the genetic progenitors. It will be taught attachment and will almost certainly become a Sith if it is _not_ removed from such an environment!" the middle-aged woman was stating emphatically.

"I cannot condone the removal of the child at this time, I am afraid," Master Windu said as calmly as he could. "This has been the third time you have attempted to have them give the child up, and there is no law stating that the child belongs to us. The parents have refused and we need to honor their decision," he finished. He made sure to use the word "parents", as _genetic progenitors_ had left an ugly taste in his mouth. He wondered how he had never noticed this before and just how outsiders must perceive the Order if they only met with Jedi from Acquisitions. It was no wonder he'd been accused of being a "meat droid" before.

This was not what the woman had wanted to hear. She puffed up and walked up to Master Windu: "This is not acceptable! I cannot believe what I am hearing! The child by all rights will be raised to be unstable if not taught how to use the Force _properly_! There may not be a law that says that the Jedi can acquire Force-sensitive younglings automatically, but that does not mean that we cannot sue the _parents_ for being unsuitable guardians. They would be harming the child more than helping it. If you would acquiesce to that, then I shall make sure that things can be done as should be if it makes the Order uncomfortable to take a more direct approach."

"No, I am refusing _again_. The parents have spoken. Please do not try to contact the family again. There is the Corellian Jedi that the child can be taken to when it is older if the parents feel that they need instruction in the Force. I will not condone any course of action that implicates the Order in _any_ legal altercation. That course of action will do much more long-term damage to the perception of the Order than allowing the child to remain with its family", Master Windu stated firmly. He hoped that the larger picture would at least sway her somewhat.

"But, Master Windu - they are _unsuitable_! It is unthinkable, almost _treasonous_ '" she hissed. "They can have more children - they already have _two_. It is depriving the Republic of its most precious resources, especially in our time of need", she supplicated again.

"For the last time - _no_ ," Master Windu said, this time with irritation in his voice. "It should be an honor, not a _duty_ , for parents to give their children to the Order. People do not reproduce simply to fill our quota of Force-sensitives. While we may eschew attachment, it is the parents' prerogative whether to give the child to us or not. This matter is now settled."

The Jedi shut her mouth with an audible snap, stunned. She nodded curtly and then went on her way. Master Windu sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He hoped she wouldn't try to go to Master Yoda with her request. He started to wonder just how many of those he had signed off on in the past and not thought twice about. He didn't want to know what that said about him.

"You did a very good thing, Master Windu," Luke said softly at his side. Master Windu looked into the saddest eyes he had ever seen. He nodded once in acknowledgement and turned towards the Solo's quarters instead. Luke didn't ask about the sudden change in direction. He sensed that Master Windu wanted to have a private conversation after that little _incident_. Luke could feel Windu's emotional turmoil, and wanted to ease it before he added to it. He would have to walk the line carefully.

Once inside the quarters, Luke went to brew some tea, as he had noticed that it had a calming effect on Master Windu. The man in question had started to pace agitatedly in the small living area. Once the tea was done, he wordlessly offered it to Master Windu, who sat down gratefully. They sat in tense yet comfortable silence for a few moments. Tense, in that the emotions in the room were still roiling, but comfortable in that neither felt the need to speak. That was definitely one thing that they had found that they liked about the other - both were perfectly capable of enjoying silence and not needing to fill it with meaningless conversation.

Master Windu finished his tea and looked at Luke. "I apologize for what you heard earlier. There have been more refusals as of late what with the War. People don't just want to give their children up to become soldiers."

Luke nodded in understanding and said nothing. He knew that Master Windu had more to say, so he waited him out. "I know that the War has changed a lot of things for the Republic as a whole, but I feel like it has affected the Order more than anything. We have been in denial for a long time, and it _has_ taken me longer than the other Council members to see it. This has been a particularly trying week for me, since all of these things are now out in the open and being spoken about. I admit to having been comfortably in denial, and that I may have done more harm than good. The Order has good intentions, _believe_ me. I certainly hope that you haven't soured on us completely," he said honestly and bluntly.

"I know what you mean, Master Windu", Luke said honestly back. He hadn't expected that much out of the Korun Master, but it seemed like he had needed to get it all out. "There is a saying: _The road to hell is paved with good intentions_. I am intimately familiar with the truth of it," he said sadly. Master Windu nodded and handed him his empty cup and reverted back to silence for a moment.

Luke washed the dirty cups and put them away. He sighed - he knew that this was a perfect moment to segue into what needed to be said. He came back to the table and sat in front of Master Windu and spoke as gently as he could: "The Order has good intentions, insofar as their dedication to serving the Light. However, it seems that fear of the Dark has become the Order's _main_ reason for existing. That in and of itself is troubling," he said earnestly.

Master Windu frowned, "How can one serve the Light too much? Are you saying that some Darkness should be allowed?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying at all", Luke said softly. "What is the first step to falling to the Dark?"

"Fear", Master Windu said automatically. He started and then stared at Luke, who just nodded sadly.

"Fear, Master Windu, fear. I have overheard enough people say that the Dark Side clouds everything. Everyone attributes it to the Sith. However, I cannot say that any Sith Lord could be _that_ powerful, especially when we are dealing with an Order that has thousands of Jedi." He took a deep breath and soldiered on: "I believe that the shroud is coming from _within_. The fear of the Dark Side, fear of change, fear of attachment - all of those fears combined are hindering the Jedi. The Sith is only taking advantage of that which is already there to hide himself. Even if there are two Sith Lords, they are only two beings - not an _army_ of Sith."

Mace Windu looked into the sad yet guileless blue eyes in front of him and felt the confirmation in the Force. He finally found his voice and asked: "What brought you to this conclusion, Jedi Solo?"

"Well, Master. Apart from all of the reading material I went through," he gestured at the datapads on the sofa, "it was watching your classes as well as the interaction with the full Council that determined it. Everyone's focus is on making sure that the Code is followed, that there be _no_ deviation from the norm, lest everyone suddenly become Sith. It is pervasive, and I don't know that anyone realizes it since it seems that they all have internalized it from practically infancy. I don't know how to help you overcome your fears, but I think that at least being aware of the effect that they are having should be some help?" he asked earnestly.

Master Windu sighed and rubbed his face. The terrible truth that Jedi Solo voiced kept gnawing at his bones. He felt helpless indeed. How the Code could be turning out to be the Order's biggest enemy was stomach-turning. They had been sowing the seeds of their own destruction all along. "I guess what you have to understand is that the Code was created centuries ago, and it had kept the Order strong all this time," he said softly, eyes unfocused and staring at nothing. "We never changed since we saw that things were working for us as they were. But, we have been in denial. And then there's the fact that _none_ of us even considered changing anything once Dooku defected, even though we _knew_ he was a former Jedi. I mean, he's leading the Separatists in the War against us. It's no wonder we can't ever seem to get ahead." Master Windu shook his head sadly, the shock had worn off and the weariness had started to sink in.

Luke only nodded quietly. He had nothing else to say for the moment, as this was Master Windu's realization to make. He had to take the next steps for himself. Luke would be there to help him, but he could not make the journey for him. At least he had come out of his torpor, and hopefully the rest of the Order could follow suit. How quickly and what effects would be felt immediately were still unknown.

Master Windu gave him a small smile. "I'd almost say we _deserve_ what's happening to us now - but the rest of the Galaxy doesn't deserve the consequences."

They sat in companionable silence for a while longer until Leia came back to their shared quarters. Master Windu stood smoothly and bowed to her before he exited. Padawan Renz had escorted her back to her quarters and started to deliver Master Windu's summons to Yoda's meditation room before the door had even closed.

"Everything ok?" she asked Luke as she noticed the sad and tired expression he wore.

"It will be," he said with a small smile. "The first part of any realization is always the most painful part", he said wisely.

Leia nodded and settled in. They had much to discuss about the day's events.


	18. Chapter 18

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine was _furious_. He dismissed Mas Amedda from his office more forcefully than he had intended to, but it didn't matter at the moment. What he had merely thought was a wrinkle in his intricate fabric had turned into a tear - a tear that was threatening to unravel his plans further. Not only were the Jedi now involved and upset over what should have gone through and been a done deal, but they had _rejected_ his request to pick his own representative. And from what he had heard from the few Senators hostile to the Jedi that had met with them, the Jedi were looking into outsider perspectives and how to mitigate their errors. Now there was no way that he could see to drive a wedge between Skywalker and the Council.

Another thing that he had not foreseen - Skywalker and Kenobi had both been brought back to Coruscant, presumably to deal with the continuing fallout from the now most certainly failed bill. He had needed Skywalker to stay out in the field - agitated and in battle-mode for the next phase of his plan. He had intended to have Dooku "kidnap" him and then use the boy's anger to rid himself of his current apprentice. However, if he went through with that scheme, it would look like a stunt to shore up support for his bill. Not only that, but if he went through with it and had Coruscant attacked, he could rightfully be accused of not being the man for the job any longer and could face a recall like Valorum had (which he'd had no small part in, ironically enough).

Palpatine paced his office - he had cancelled all his meetings for the rest of the afternoon. Senator Mothma kept harassing him to _relinquish_ powers, and it looked like she was picking up supporters. He would have to do something drastic if things kept up in this manner. He'd just have to figure out what it would be. He had felt a spike of happiness from Skywalker earlier. _So he knows_ , he smiled to himself. At least _that_ he could still use as part of his plan. His attachment to that royal pain Amidala would be the key to get the boy to turn. Now to see if he could get him to turn against the Jedi - if he feared enough for Amidala's life, he would do it, of that he was certain. The problem now was making sure that eliminating the Jedi would be palatable to the _public_.

An evil grin spread across his face all of a sudden. Oh, he had an idea alright.

Anakin had left Padme's apartment reluctantly the next morning. But, he had been summoned to a Council meeting, so there was no getting out of that. He sighed and remembered to be thankful that he had gotten what he had - he could still have been out in the battlefield and nowhere near his Angel. He hoped that he hadn't gotten caught by someone spying on him, but he had checked, double-checked, and triple-checked the electronic surveillance as well as through the Force.

Anakin passed one of the twins, Luke, on his way through the Temple. The boy was chewing on a pallie, of all things, while reading something that had clearly gotten his undivided attention. He watched in wonder as the boy skirted obstacles and people while chewing and reading and was amazed by the amount of control he had over the Force. He was more curious than ever now about what the Corellian Jedi were taught. Anakin realized he was acting like a stalker and getting off course from where he needed to go, so he abandoned the pursuit of the Corellian Jedi and made for the lift to the Council Chambers.

As the turbolift ascended, he made sure to clear his mind of anything that might implicate him or Padme. The last thing he needed was a stupid mistake on his part blowing everything. The Force hadn't warned him of anything and he knew he wasn't in any kind of trouble with the Council at the moment, so he just needed to be cool and see what they wanted.

He was ushered into the Chambers, and while he normally felt hostility or wariness from the Council members, that was not the current situation. He noticed that Obi-Wan was not in the meeting, which was odd in and of itself. Perplexed, but making sure not to show it, Anakin went to the center of the room and bowed slightly in greeting, "Good morning, Masters," he intoned neutrally.

"Good morning, Knight Skywalker," Kit Fisto began with a genuine smile. Anakin felt through the Force tentatively to see if there was a trap of some sort, but he felt nothing but curiosity from the other Council members. _What the - Oh, ooh. So, they're finally going to ask me how I feel about the Order._ This _should be interesting_.

"Knight Skywalker, unique your upbringing has been", Master Yoda said as he leaned forward on his gimer stick. "Lived a different life before brought here you were. Learned to adapt to the Order you have. Unique, your perspective is. Seek it today we do."

Anakin nodded in acknowledgement and swallowed hard. He hoped that he didn't make permanent enemies of everyone in this room. He wanted to be truthful, but he also didn't want to be expelled on the spot. He was hoping he'd get to leave the Order on his own terms, he realized, and that was being selfish. If they kicked him out for disrespecting their Code verbally, better that than someone outing Padme and himself. He breathed in deeply and centered himself. "I will answer whatever questions you have to the best of my abilities," he said earnestly. "However, I cannot promise that you will always like the answers."

"Prepared for that we are Skywalker. Anti Jedi Senators have we spoken with already. No worse than what they had to say could you have, hmm?" Yoda's ears twitched.

"No, I don't suppose so. At the very least you shall have a guarantee that I will not insult anyone _personally_ in this room," he grinned. He wanted to test the environment to see just how receptive they really were - if that little show of levity and emotion set things off on the wrong track, then he'd know how to proceed from there.

When no one reacted in any kind of manner overtly and the Force didn't reveal anything else, Anakin steeled himself. _Ok, brutal honesty it is. Hopefully, I come out of this alive_ , he thought to himself as he fought wringing his hands.

"Do you feel that the Order is too exclusive, Knight Skywalker?" Mace Windu asked neutrally.

Anakin blinked for a moment. "Exclusive? I'm afraid I don't understand the question?" he asked and kicked himself mentally for sounding so _idiotic_.

"Do you believe that the Order should be open to having non-Force-sensitives in its membership? Do you think that we are being too stringent in taking in only young children and not older members, for example?" Master Fisto asked gently.

Anakin was stunned. They had to have been _greatly_ shaken up to even consider asking those questions. He cleared his throat and answered carefully: "From personal experience, I can only say that it would be grossly unfair to deny any Force-sensitive from being a part of the Order, especially if they originate from the Outer Rim where neither the Order or the Republic have much of a presence. I can only imagine how much more benefit you would accrue from people who would wholeheartedly want to be Jedi and would voluntarily join you already knowing what being a Jedi entailed. After all, I was only found by Master Jinn on a random chance, unless you believe it was the Will of the Force."

There were several murmurs and nodding of heads, as if that had been the answer he had been expected to give. He locked eyes with Master Windu for a moment, and he had a moment of disorientation when he saw what looked to be _pity_ coming from the man's expression? No, more like contriteness. He didn't quite know what to do with the situation, but he was rescued by Master Allie, who asked: "Jedi Skywalker, you came from a background of slavery. How do you feel that your life has changed since then? Do you find there to be any parallels between your former life and your current one?"

Anakin flinched visibly and tried to control it, but the damage had been done. He felt anger flare up for a moment - _how dare they bring that up? What are they playing at?_ But then he remembered the look that Master Windu had just given him. He closed his eyes and centered himself again. The Council members had no concept of _any_ kind of life outside of the Order. Even the War hadn't shaken them out of their stubborn ways. He felt like it was now or never - they would _never_ understand if he didn't tell them, and he doubted that such an opportunity would arise again in the near future.

"I'll be honest, Masters," he said, and swallowed before he continued again. "I cannot stress to you just how _horrific_ being a slave truly is," he struggled for a moment again and got himself back under control. He didn't want to show too much emotion for fear that he would be judged for it, but if he didn't show _any_ emotion, then they would assume that it was something that anyone could just get over. It was a lose-lose situation in a way. He settled for letting them feel his sadness and a small amount of anger, rather than the righteous fury he felt more comfortable expressing to his men out in the field. "One of the first things that struck me about the Order was how I was instructed to address so many people as _Master_ ," he fidgeted for a moment and then continued: "It was confusing, since all connotations that I had with the word _Master_ were negative ones, as you can imagine."

He paused and looked around the room. No one said anything, they were all listening to him raptly and without censure for once. He was overwhelmed with gratitude suddenly. He had misjudged them to an extent. Sadly, it had taken a near takeover of their institution before they realized the error of their ways, but he needed to take what he could at the moment. "It was also strangely comforting, since that was a way of addressing my 'betters' that was _familiar_ ," he offered a small bitter smile. "I had left everything that I had ever known behind and been found lacking as a sentient being at the age of _nine_ , for circumstances that were no fault of my own. That was...upsetting...to say the least - but, a familiar feeling nonetheless," he bowed his head - that incident had stung him deeply and still hurt to think about. He had hoped that it was only his slave masters that had thought him worthless at the time. "I was told that missing my mother was a crime. A _crime_." He stopped himself for a moment to collect himself again. He didn't want to lose control over another sore subject - he pushed his memories of her last moments out of his head and instead focused on her determination to give him a better life than the one he had lived when she sent him off with Qui Gon Jinn. "My mother and I were slaves. We had _no_ control over our own lives - the only thing we really had was each other. Most slave children get separated from their families and sold off without any kind of announcement. Or they could be blown up for sport or to set an example to the other slaves. Attachment was a _necessity_ for any slave to retain their sanity - to survive. You had nothing that could be called your own - you were only given the bare essentials to live, if that. You were only taught what you _needed_ to know - anyone caught possessing more knowledge than they should, especially when it came to literacy, could be killed on the spot."

Anakin stopped himself and realized he had begun pacing. He could feel all eyes on him - saw Master Yoda's drooped ears and hung head, Master Windu with a hand over his mouth, Ki-Adi-Mundi with watery eyes. He needed to finish this while he still had them, so he came back to the center of the room again and squared his shoulders. He would continue to the end. "I realized even as a child the unique privilege that I had to still be living with my mother. However, as strong as our attachment was to each other, other slaves made stronger attachments still, even as they knew that the person they had given their soul to could be taken away at any moment. The ones that didn't - they became dead inside. It was out of self-preservation, so I don't blame them for that. But, that's all that they did, Masters - was survive. They didn't live - they had given up and had nothing to live for. They just did what they were told - day in and day out - they had no hope for a better future. If they ever spoke to others, it was to chastise them for bending any rules or daring to give other slaves _hope_." He paused again, for effect. "Masters, those latter slaves remind me of the Order sometimes," he said sadly. "You eschew attachments for fear of loss - loss of self to the Dark Side. It is a form of hopelessness in and of itself. You survive - the Order survives - but you don't live or _thrive_. And neither does the Order," he finished quietly and apologetically.

Silence reigned for a few moments, as everyone digested what had been said. Anakin could feel disapproval from two of the staunchest and most rigid Council members, but that was to be expected.

"I feel like I must apologize to you, Anakin," Master Windu said quietly.

Anakin startled and gaped unapologetically.

Master Windu nodded and continued: "I know that I have been particularly hard on you, especially when it came to attachments. If we had only thought to have had this conversation with you earlier, then perhaps things could have gone more smoothly for all of us. For that, I truly apologize."

Anakin was speechless, and _no_ , he was _not_ going to _cry_ , he was _not_ going to, _especially_ in the Council Chambers and in front of _everyone_ , no less. He just nodded and said "Thank you," so softly, that only Masters Windu and Yoda heard it.

The rest of the discussion went more smoothly, what with them asking him what consent meant to him as a child vs an adult, slave versus free man. It seemed that _all_ were in agreement that consent was something that had been overlooked and taken for granted in the Order. Anakin was elated when he heard Master Yoda say that that would be the next topic for discussion for the Council as a whole. He was dismissed and made his way to his quarters, too exhausted emotionally and overwhelmed to even want to think about anything else. All he knew was that it was impossible for so many things to go right at once. He only hoped that nothing terrible was going to come around the corner and wipe out the wonderful last few days he had had. The Force comforted him as he sank into his bed for a well-earned nap after such a cathartic morning.


	19. Chapter 19

Luke had felt Anakin stalking him before he reached his quarters and then felt him leave. He was rather amused at first, but he suddenly had a flash of bad memories of being hunted by Darth Vader. _I'm guessing that that was one trait he carried over into his Vader persona_ , he thought sadly. Luke had been allowed to go the cafeteria unsupervised, which had turned out to be a relief for Padawan Renz, who had tried to hide it unsuccessfully. "He's needed for other tasks, besides making sure that my monster appetite is taken care of," he had told Leia after the Padawan left. That was one thing that he didn't care for with being a teenager again - the ravenous appetite at all times.

Neither he nor Leia understood why they had been deaged when they had travelled back in time. They had several theories, but each seemed more implausible than the next.

"You don't find it strange?" Leia asked as she dug through the snacks he had brought back from the cafeteria. "I mean, you're always saying that everything happens for a reason, so there _must_ be a reason why the Force did this," she said as she put away the perishables.

"I really don't know, and it's honestly not the most important thing to worry about at the moment", he said with a shrug. If he stopped to think about it, then his curiosity was piqued, but he had many other things to think about. "Besides, I'm sure we'll find out in due time. The Force works in mysterious ways," he said with a crooked grin, knowing she hated that answer.

Leia rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch. "Have you thought anymore about how we can ding Palpatine's credibility?" she asked, reminding him of the conversation they had had the night before.

"I have, but I don't see how we can go about doing anything just yet without revealing Palpatine as the Sith Lord. And since we still don't know how the Jedi will react to that information, I don't think it's safe to go any further," he said as he ran a hand through his hair.

Leia nodded sadly. It was the unfortunate conclusion they had come to the night before, and it still hadn't changed after they had slept on it. She uncrossed her legs and stamped a foot in frustration. "I just wish that I didn't feel so _useless_! We had a good start, and now things feel like they're stagnating," she scowled.

"No, you're just so used to constant action and having to be in charge all the time, that you aren't used to letting others do the work," he smiled and sat next to her. "Remember the instructions from the Force - no _direct_ action. We've set things in motion, and now it's up to others to go from there."

"And hope they don't manage to screw things up all over _again_ ," she huffed and crossed her arms. "You're right though. All this sitting around and discussing things is driving me insane."

"And _you_ were the one trained to be a diplomat. It was probably a good thing your Senate career was short-lived," Luke laughed.

"Hey!" she punched his arm, but laughed as well. She _was_ better at wrangling and organizing people rather than presenting any sort of nuanced or quiet argument, after all. She wasn't _General_ Organa for nothing.

"I wish we had Artoo with us," Luke said wistfully. "We could have used him to hack Palpatine's system and at least get the Death Star plans. I remembered the guys talking about them during the Yavin evacuation saying that the plan files dated back to the Clone Wars."

"But there's no guarantee that they can be traced directly to Palpatine. He probably would have been more than paranoid about being discovered before he became _Emperor_ ," Leia said with disgust. "Besides, there's no way to get that kind of thing to happen without rousing suspicion about why we were hacking Palpatine in the first place, even if we _did_ find proof." She paused for a second and sat on her knees. "Are you _sure_ that we can't tell anyone about Palpatine being a Sith yet? That seems to be the biggest obstacle to moving forward."

"No, not yet. It's not right - the Force is telling me so. Can't you feel it?"

Leia grimaced and dove into the Force ever so lightly to confirm what Luke had said. She was still distrustful of the Force - if someone like Palpatine could use it to such terrible means, it couldn't be all that benevolent to begin with. Which raised the question of why the Force would allow something like the Jedi Purge to have happened to begin with. She sighed again and flopped back on the couch, defeated for the moment.

"It's still just a waiting game right now," Luke said softly, knowing she was getting discouraged. "We've already shaken things up quite a bit in a very short amount of time. It's probably best not to drop another bombshell on them just yet." Luke could feel Anakin's strong turmoil in their quarters, and he knew that it had to be affecting Leia as well, she just didn't want to acknowledge it. _He must be meeting with the Council. Hopefully all goes well,_ he thought to himself. He didn't know if Anakin was just that strong in the Force for him to feel his emotions so clearly, or if it had to do with their relation to each other. He hoped it was the latter, otherwise that meant that Palpatine could feel what was happening as well.

Count Dooku was not amused, to say the least. The proposed attack on Coruscant had just gotten cancelled. General Grievous was confused and complained about Sidious losing the plot for no reason. What Grievous didn't know was that Darth Sidious and Chancellor Palpatine were the same person. Palpatine had lost control of the Senate somehow, which didn't sit well with Dooku - that was definitely not part of _any_ plan. He also had been more and more suspicious of late as to why Sidious had been so obsessed with Skywalker coming to their side.

Yes, the boy possessed an immense amount of power - and anger. However, he was reckless and disregarded rules whenever he felt like it. What made Sidious think he could control him where the Jedi could not? Did he honestly think that he would be able to make the boy _heel_ to him? Maybe at first he would be able to manipulate him. But once Skywalker got wise to his machinations, what then? No, if his anger were fully unleashed, he would be out of control with no real way to stop him.

More and more, Dooku had become disillusioned with his life as a Sith as well. He had been disappointed and disgusted with the Jedi, but he found that being a Sith was really no better. It was all destruction all the time - sowing chaos in order to create order later - but what was the point of wiping out the Jedi altogether? He was disgusted with them, but he didn't see how a Sith Empire would be any less rule-bound than the Order. He didn't know about replacing one kind of tyranny with another. And Sidious was a tyrant, of _that_ he was sure. He had been watching the current proceedings with interest - he had his own sources in the Senate who had let him know about the Jedi looking at themselves more critically as of late. Perhaps it wasn't too late for them after all, but he wasn't too optimistic on the Order's ability to change itself in any way. Or at least not in time to save themselves from Sidious.

He wondered, not for the first time, if there wasn't some better way - neither Jedi nor Sith - that would satisfy what he had been looking for. He had meditated quite a bit once things started deviating from Sidious' plan and had begun to find holes in the reasoning behind a lot of the things that he had been doing on Sidious' behalf. He also didn't trust Sidious' gift of _foresight_ anymore, given current events. The fact that the man didn't know what to make of the disturbance in the Force from a week earlier only cemented his doubts. The Sith was _arrogant_ in thinking that he could control the Force and give him visions of the future he wanted - Dooku knew that that was not how visions worked. He sat back and steepled his fingers before settling down to meditate again. _Not_ Sith-style.

Anakin had woken from his nap with a sharp pang of hunger and went to the cafeteria to get some food. Once he had his tray he saw Master Windu sitting alone and looking forlorn, just picking at his food. He didn't know why, but the Force was pushing him towards Master Windu. Anakin supposed he should thank him again for a pleasant Council meeting for once.

"May I join you?" Anakin asked him softly.

Mace Windu looked up and nodded once curtly. _He looks tired and defeated_ , Anakin thought. _I never thought I'd see the day. Guess he is only human_.

Master Windu looked around and then leaned in to ask quietly, "I suppose you've heard the latest development?" There was some acidity to his voice so it must have been something bad.

"I'm afraid not, Master. Is everything alright?" Anakin asked with genuine concern.

"The Chancellor has called for a hearing on the Jedi's commitment to the War tomorrow morning and wishes to have someone from the Council explain to the entire Senate whether the Order is truly devoted to serving the Republic or not," he said disdainfully.

"What?!" Anakin asked loudly. Several heads turned to look in their direction but then went back to their meals. He felt a few waves of disapproval in the Force for his outburst. Anakin flushed - that had _not_ been how he wanted to behave in front of Master Windu.

"That was about _my_ reaction as well," Master Windu said as he stabbed a tuber and splashed stew all over the table. He wiped up the mess with a sigh. "Master Yoda is going to testify, and forbade anyone else from doing so."

Anakin's head reeled from the news. _Why_ was the Chancellor picking a fight with the Jedi? This was the second aggressive move in a week. Something was very, very wrong. "Would you like for me to speak with the Chancellor? See what it is that he's trying to do? Perhaps he will feel more comfortable relaying his intentions to me," Anakin offered, hoping that it would be the case, since he did not want to think that his mentor had ill intentions.

"I don't think that would be advisable," Master Windu frowned. "Master Yoda wondered if you had heard anything from the Chancellor lately, incidentally."

Anakin bristled a little at that, but he couldn't blame the Jedi for feeling hostile to Palpatine at the moment. They didn't know Palpatine the way Anakin did. Or at least they way Anakin...thought...he did. He wasn't so sure now. He released his irritation into the Force and answered: "No, Master, I have not. I don't even know if he knows that I have returned. He might still think I am out in the field."

Mace Windu sighed and looked Anakin in the eye. "I know that I have given you a hard time about attachments in the past, but I do believe that this is one situation where I feel justified in doing so. _Beware_ the Chancellor, Anakin. I suspect his motives for doing what he is doing. He may not _think_ that he has ill intentions, he may have become Chancellor with the _best_ of intentions - but power can corrupt _anyone_. He may not even be aware of what he's doing and how it appears to everyone."

Anakin desperately wanted to defend his friend, but what had just transpired did not sit well with him. He swallowed hard and fought his automatic reflex to defend Palpatine. He nodded wordlessly and Master Windu nodded back. The conversation dropped as the cafeteria started to fill up with hungry younglings and Padawans just out of classes.

Not for the first time, Anakin wondered, _what is going on_?


	20. Chapter 20

It seemed like the entire Jedi Order had shut down for the day to watch Master Yoda's testimony. People who could not fit in the cafeteria or other common rooms snagged comms or removed portable holovisions from other rooms and crammed into quarters to watch the proceedings. No one knew what to expect - everyone was on edge. The Temple was abuzz with conspiracy theories which the Jedi Masters tried to contain, mostly unsuccessfully. Master Windu was so disgusted that he actually sought out Skywalker and Kenobi, knowing that Skywalker would have set up some form of holoviewing in his quarters. He knew that the Solo twins were equipped in their quarters, but he didn't want them seeing his reactions during live testimony. He would ask them what their opinions were once he felt he could handle whatever they had to say, which was not always predictable.

Master Kenobi was the one who answered the door and waved him in with a grim look on his face. "I suppose the Council chambers are too tense for you as well at the moment?" he asked honestly as he sat next to Anakin on the sofa.

"Tense and likely to come under siege from _millions_ of questions from every Jedi in the Temple the moment this is over," he gestured at the holo with resignation.

Anakin found himself pitying Master Windu again, but made sure his shields were in check. Whatever had happened to make the man soften towards him probably would have been undone if he had felt Anakin's emotions. If there was one thing Master Windu took care of, it was his pride, regardless of how unJedi-like that was.

"Not to worry, at least you will have the best reception possible in here, and no running commentary to distract you so that you can answer all those questions later with better clarity," Obi-Wan soothed. _Somehow, Obi-Wan always knows how to calm the beast_ , Anakin thought with a wry smile as he adjusted the holovision so that all three of the room's occupants would be able to see clearly.

Mace Windu nodded once in acquiescence and relaxed a fraction. The atmosphere lightened some in the room. The three Jedi ignored the reporters' breathless theories about whether the Jedi Order was being found treasonous for not winning the war, or whether they hadn't won the war already on purpose. Where all of those theories had sprung up from, Master Windu didn't know, but he was almost certain that they did not evolve overnight. No, most likely they had been percolating for awhile and the Order had been too caught up in itself to notice. People tended to think of the Jedi as superbeings - they truly had let the Galaxy down due to the profound misunderstanding the average person had of what powers Jedi actually _did_ have. _Something else to fix while we're at it_ , Master Windu sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Master Yoda took a deep breath and cleared his mind before entering the Galactic Senate Chamber. He had recognized the head questioner as Senator Sano Sauro of Eeropha. He remembered well the accusations the man had brought repeatedly against the Jedi on different occasions and needed to be extra level-headed. No doubt the senator was hoping that Yoda would be defensive and secretive, in order to cause a backlash against the Jedi. Palpatine was exacting his revenge for having been thwarted in the best way he knew how - trying to publicly shame those who were denying him what he wanted. _Amazing how quickly the_ _Senate moves, when want to they do_ , he thought dispiritedly,

Yoda cleared his throat as his pod made its way towards the center, where he would be grilled for Force knew how long. _The Force is my ally_ , he told himself as he remained stoic and in control. He was very thankful for Senator Bail Organa's support by appearing in the same pod together. Senator Organa had unsuccessfully led a protest against the proceedings in the first place, but they had been to no avail. Yoda hoped that the man did not suffer any adverse repercussions due to his decision to confront the Chancellor's vendetta in a public manner. He could feel that Organa was a truly good man.

Senator Sauro started with the introductions and swearing in. He turned to Yoda with barely concealed disdain and began questioning immediately in a hostile manner. "Is it true, Master Jedi, that the Order rejected a personal representative to inform the Chancellor of the Jedi's activities in regards to the War?"

Yoda cleared his throat, "Untrue that is. Offered we did, a personal representative, but not one of the Chancellor's choosing. Chosen one the Order would have," he finished neutrally.

"And why would you deny the Chancellor his choice? Surely he has a right to pick the person he feels is most qualified. After all, he is trying his hardest to win this war. This type of obstruction is unnecessary."

"Regular updates the Chancellor was receiving. No word had we gotten that faster ones he required. Controversy over the bill alert us to the problem it did. Rectify it we would have earlier, if known we had. Obstruction this is not - independence from politics the Order has tried to always have. Already too political are we. Mistakes the Order has made. For those, apologize I do. Work hard enough to avert war we did not. Wish to make matters worse, we do not," he finished sadly with a droop of his ears.

Senator Sauro was taken aback by the contrition the Jedi was showing. Palpatine had assured him that the most likely person to be testifying would be Master Windu, and that he would defensive and put the public off on the Jedi due to his stubborn and combative nature. Instead, he had Master Yoda apologizing and looking quite pathetic. He recovered and pressed on. "But why deny the Chancellor his representative of choice? Surely your Order must realize that by serving the Republic, you also serve the Chancellor. Surely you are aware of how _treasonous_ this must look to the public?" There was absolute silence at this question - not even a gasp was heard.

"Hmm, Republic we are - not dictatorship, I believe," Yoda replied drily. A few gasps were heard then. "Serve the _Chancellor_ we do not. Serve the _Senate_ we do not. Serve the _Force_ the Order does. Guardians of peace and justice are we - not warriors. Mistakes we made to avert war. Serve the public we did not. Denying the Chancellor's personal request, _treason_ is not," Yoda finished sternly.

Several murmurs broke out at that moment. Master Yoda could feel through the Force that several senators were starting to come around. He wondered how many of them even knew what they were supposed to do in the Senate, if they even cared about the people they served. He was not unaware of the corruption in the Senate, but it was not his place to meddle in the political sphere. However, it seemed as if the entire Order had been dragged into politics now, and he needed to try to rectify _this_ particular mistake. If all he accomplished was at least educating as many people as possible about the Order's true purpose, then that would have to count as a success. He doubted most of them knew how to do their own jobs, let alone what relation the Order had to the Republic as a whole.

"It almost sounds as if you regret taking the Republic's side against the Separatists," Senator Sauro asked in an accusatory manner. "Is the Order considering withdrawing its support for the Republic?"

Yoda sighed. The man had been left to continue his extremely hostile interrogation unchallenged, but he could use it to his advantage. "No, saying that I am not. Saying that the Order failed due to war happening I am. Negotiations the Order led. Negotiations did not work. Stability by any means we sought. Listen to the Separatists we did not. Resort to war they did. At fault for that, the Order is," he said solemnly.

"So, you are continuing to support the war effort, even though you believe it was a _mistake_ to get involved in the first place?" the Senator asked sarcastically. Yoda nodded, ignoring the sarcasm. "I believe it is no wonder there doesn't seem to be an end in sight," he said with a bitter laugh. There was discomfort in the room at this point, and Senator Sauro realized he may have taken things a bit too far. However, his hatred for the Jedi had only abated temporarily due to previous encounters with them, not entirely disappeared. He had been offered to be Deputy Chancellor by Palpatine, so he needed to make sure that Palpatine got what he wanted, which was a repudiation of the Jedi. He was starting to wonder if he had bitten off more than he could chew when Yoda replied.

"Senator, I ask of you - what contributed personally to the war have you, hmm?" Yoda asked shrewdly.

"That is an irrelevant question," the Senator snapped.

"Irrelevant it is not", Master Yoda said sadly as he addressed the entire Senate. He _needed_ them to hear his next words. "Many Jedi have we lost. Less and less of us are there every day. _Children_ fighting wars are. Many without Masters return. Give our very lives the Jedi do. Almost no volunteer forces are there. Jedi and clones and droids the major combatants are. Untouched are most of you by war. Some of you, your planets attacked have been. To you, apologize I do." Yoda paused to make sure that he still had his audience and tried to make eye contact with as many senators as he could. "Easy to criticize it is, when little to lose you have. Wonder I do, what status the war would be in, if Jedi and clones and droids you did not have to fight for you."

Several people were fidgeting uncomfortably at this point. A few people, Yoda could feel, were outraged at the accusations he had just laid out. But, he could not take it back, so he continued on. "Far removed from the Galaxy has the Order become. Strangers are we to most of you in this room. But, strangers to their own people are many Senators. Strangers are many Senators to the war. Collapse from stagnation the Republic will. Preserving the status quo - war it caused. Stability only goal we have. Unification of the Republic only goal we have. Why come to this place have we all? Fix this the Jedi _alone_ cannot. Fix this the war _alone_ cannot. Work together we must all," he implored. "Negotiations, opened again must be. War _alone_ , solve our problems will not."

Senator Padme Amidala made eye contact with Master Yoda at that moment, and she thought she saw a small smile aimed in her direction. _He knows_ , she felt at that moment. _He_ _knows_ , she repeated in her head as she fought the urge to cover her belly. She felt like an idiot - just because it hadn't been brought up during her meeting with the Council didn't mean that they hadn't noticed. At the very least Master Yoda _had_ noticed her condition. But, the fact that neither she nor Anakin had been questioned about it put her mind at ease. She felt horrible about the direction that the Republic was heading in, but she was selfishly glad that the Jedi were currently too busy to bother with her or Anakin at the moment. She was horrified at the current line of questioning, and was now doubly sure of her decision to agree to a censure vote against Senator Sauro. Mon Mothma and Bail Organa had known beforehand that he would be brutal in his questioning, but this had gone beyond anything that she had expected. That they had had the censure vote already planned was a sad and telling thing. However, she hoped that Master Yoda's honesty and humble testimony would sway the public towards negotiations. She had been trying unsuccessfully for that outcome for some time, but she would take all the help she could get. Even if it was from the very people who had failed in the first place.

"Master, are you alright?" Anakin's voice brought Obi-Wan out of his haze. The testimony had finally ended. The vote to censure Senator Sauro had failed in "order to ensure comity" almost as immediately as it had been brought up, but the damage had been done.

"Yes, Anakin. I do apologize for my behaviour. I shall need to shower and then meditate for hours to cleanse myself thoroughly after _that_ spectacle," he motioned at the holovision.

"I think that's enough of _that_ , anyway," Anakin said as he shut down the holo. He had truly been disgusted with Senator Sauro as well, but he had been genuinely frightened for a second when Obi-Wan seemed to have gone completely blank. He knew that there was something about that Senator that had set Obi-Wan off, but he didn't know what it was. He'd have to ask later.

"I think Master Yoda did remarkably well. I know _I_ wouldn't have been able to keep my cool with that troglodyte," he said as he went to prepare tea for the two tense Jedi Masters.

"I agree, actually - just not in those _exact_ words," Obi-Wan said as he saw that Mace Windu's jaw was still clenched. It had been that way for almost the entire time, his jaw muscles twitching visibly. "I believe that he performed a great service by alerting the general public as to just how the situation came to be and that we all need to do our part to fix things. After all, winning the war may be our focus, but the problems that created it will still be there."

Mace Windu nodded tiredly. He hoped that what Skywalker and Kenobi were saying was true. At least the Jedi _alone_ would not be to blame, if the public had actually been paying attention. However, whether anyone would be moved to take any positive action in the future remained to be seen. Mace Windu was not an optimist by nature, but he was feeling at least a little more hopeful now that he had heard Obi-Wan's assessment. Tea and meditation for a clear head. That sounded like a good plan at the moment.


	21. Chapter 21

Chancellor Palpatine was reduced to pacing his office. _The hearing was a rash move_ , he thought to himself as he steepled his fingers and held them to his mouth - still pacing. _It would have gone as planned had_ Windu _testified and not the old gnome_.

He paced more furiously. He was now in a place where he could not afford any more mistakes. He would have to put off working on Skywalker for a little bit longer due to circumstances. He could feel Dooku pulling away from him as well - another thing he had not foreseen. _One little amendment on one bill that no one had bothered to read. One little reporter that wanted to make a name for herself caused this_ , he mused. To be fair, if it had happened to _someone else_ , Palpatine would have found it funny. But it had happened to _him_ , and his plans were unravelling. The Force was not giving him any clarity and his visions of the future were cloudy and too multi-varied for his taste.

Palpatine continued to pace, as no answers or ideas came to him. _Patience,_ he thought to himself as he stopped to look out his window at the Jedi Temple. He could feel the shroud of darkness starting to peel itself away from the Temple. He would only have so much time left to make his move now. He resumed his pacing and hoped that he would be able to come up with _something_ to mitigate this disaster.

Obi-Wan Kenobi and Mace Windu had gone to the Council Chambers to greet Yoda and discuss how to handle the fallout from the hearing. Anakin had wanted to sneak out and see Padme, but she had sent him a text message via comm telling him that it would be unwise to be seen together. The other disappointment was another text message via comm from the Council asking him to stay on the premises in case he were needed. Anakin scowled - he was almost certain that they would want his _insight_ into what Palpatine could be thinking. However, he was even more confused than any of the Masters could have been. He was heeding Master Windu's advice to not approach Palpatine. After the debacle at the Senate, he decided that it was sound advice - he certainly didn't want to find _himself_ in between the feuding Chancellor and the Council. He decided to head to the Room of a Thousand Fountains to clear his head.

As Anakin approached the room he heard what sounded like a heated whispered argument and stuck himself in a nook in the hallway, his curiosity piqued.

"No, Leia. He didn't do himself any favors by holding that ridiculous hearing. If we tell them now, it will all be for nothing. They'll react out of anger. We need to wait until things settle down at the very least. Besides, the Force is warning me not to say anything yet."

A huff, and then the speakers came into view - the Solo twins, the boy carrying several datapads that had originated from the Archives, from the looks of them. "Fine. I just can't believe that after that charade they haven't figured it out on their own. Truly, how can so many people be so _dense_? Even in the _worst_ of my…"

The words trailed as they went out of earshot. Anakin was tempted to run after them and eavesdrop some more, but he feared being discovered. He wondered what it was that they had to say to who that would get them to react in anger? He had an idea all of a sudden, and doubled back to the cafeteria, as it was close to lunchtime. He figured with all the Council members in session, Padawan Renz would be around since he wouldn't be needed.

He found the Padawan and procured the location of the Solo twins' quarters after convincing the boy that he had a message to deliver to the twins that could not be heard by anyone else. With the number and location of their quarters, he got his surveillance equipment ready. He had used it more than once to figure out ways to sneak out of the Temple - figuring out who was prone to wandering/guarding hallways and at what times. He would just be using it for a different reason this time.

Anakin lost track of time as he set up his equipment and jumped when he heard Obi-Wan Kenobi ask: "Stars' sake, Anakin! Your comm is right next to you and you don't hear it?" The comm unit was indeed on the couch Anakin was seated on. He blushed as he saw that there were several messages that awaited action on his part.

Anakin turned around to see Obi-Wan Kenobi and Mace Windu both standing in his quarters. "Just what is that _exactly_?" Master Windu gestured to the equipment.

"I was going to spy on the Solo twins," he blurted. He couldn't think of a good enough lie - the truth would have to suffice. "I overheard them discussing something about how they couldn't tell us something for fear that we would react in anger and I thought I'd find out what they are hiding," he finished more confidently.

Both masters' eyebrows went up, but neither said anything for a moment. "Indulge me", Master Windu surprised both the other men in the room. "Let's see what they have to say."

Anakin fought a stupid grin off of his face. "Here it goes", he said, and hoped he wouldn't get in a huge load of trouble for this. The holo kicked on and they could see and hear the twins bickering in the main living area.

"We have to tell them at _some_ point, Luke. What's the point of going to the past if we aren't changing anything for the better?" Leia asked rather heatedly.

"No, Leia. Remember the Force's instructions? _No direct action_. We still have two and a half months until the Empire is...was...born. We have to be mindful of not undoing our own existence, or else all will _really_ be lost then."

The three men stared at each other for a moment. Time travel? Were these people insane? They continued to watch, transfixed.

"So, just let Palpatine keep doing what he's doing? Do you think he won't escalate and try something else after today's little display of power?"

Luke lifted his hands and eyes up to the ceiling and then let his hands drop against his sides in exasperation. "What would you have us do? Walk up to the Jedi Council and announce ourselves as time travelers and that we know who the Sith Lord is? They would think we're _insane_. And then what little good we _have_ managed to do so far would be destroyed. Besides, we've managed to fly under Palpatine's radar so far, which is what we want."

Palpatine? The Sith Lord? Anakin's head was reeling and he could feel the other two men's shock in the Force as well. What was going on?

"No, not when you put it like _that_ ," Leia deflated and flopped onto the couch. "Two and a half months before everything goes to hell, Luke. It's not a lot of time. I can't live through all of that again - I just can't. The idea of failure again is too much." She put her face in her hands.

"I know, Lei," Luke said as he sat next to her and put his hand on her back. "But we have to be extremely careful. We have to heed the Force's advice." Leia snorted with derision and Luke made a small grimace. "We can't do anything too overt. If we alert the Jedi too soon, they might to after Palpatine and start Order 66 far too early. We can't risk it. You've already managed to hit his credibility pretty well within less than a week. That might be the only way to get things done. Besides, with our fetal selves probably not being...viable...yet, if we were to be discovered, then Palpatine could have our...other...selves destroyed and all would be lost for sure. We can't undo our own existence, that was the other directive," he finished softly.

Leia sighed and looked at her twin with sad bloodshot eyes. "I saw Tarkin's holo the other day. I've been reliving the destruction of Alderaan for the last several nights. I can't stand the idea of that happening again. Or Ben. Losing Ben again…" she trailed off and buried her face in her hands again.

"I'm so sorry," Luke told her as he rubbed her back gently. "I can help you with the nightmares if you'd like," he ventured carefully.

She shook her head. "No, I just feel the need to do...something. That's what always kept me going before. Especially after...Alderaan," she said on a shaky intake of breath. "I just keep seeing him saying 'Fire at will', and then Alderaan being obliterated over and over again. My greatest failure," she sniffed and wiped at her eyes angrily.

"That wasn't your fault, Leia. He would have done that no matter what. He was just looking for an excuse to use the Death Star. Besides, it wouldn't have mattered what planet he had used it on - you would have felt the same way no matter what, and that was the whole point. Him using Alderaan was just extra cruelty," Luke soothed.

The three horrified men just sat in silence, absorbed in the conversation taking place. Empire, Death Star, destruction of Alderaan? The Force was ringing with the truth of it all, which made it impossible to deem the twins lunatics. However, it was all too much to take. But they continued to sit there and listen further. All three of them jumped when Leia suddenly sprang to her feet and exclaimed: "Order 66! There's something we can do something about!"

"Like what? We can't warn the Jedi just yet - they'll think we're insane, remember?" Luke asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"I know _that_!" Leia said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "What set it off? Master Windu going after Palpatine, right?" she asked as Master Windu jumped in shock in the other room.

"That's all the information that we have. Well, except that it was an order that was implanted into the clones' chips and that they couldn't refuse to follow it. We don't know much else beyond that, since Palpatine had all the records pretty much purged. Really, it was all just oral history from the few clones that had survived to tell the tale," Luke shook his head sadly.

"Right - but _who_ is in control of the clone army? Isn't it the Jedi?" she asked shrewdly.

"That I don't know - that information went missing altogether. The clones may answer to the Jedi in the field, but the Jedi and the clones are pretty much being sent to fight wherever the Republic needs them to - the Jedi aren't in control of anything regarding troop movements, from what I can tell. So, I'd say that ultimate control would fall under the Republic?"

"Right. So, if that order is already preprogrammed, _who_ would have been responsible for inserting it and _why_? If we can get someone interested in finding that out, then we might have something to tie to Palpatine to make him lose even more support. After all, he just failed in taking over the Jedi Order, and failed in trying to humiliate Master Yoda. If he got hit with this _now_ , it would be over for him politically. Or at the very least it would look like the power grab that it _is_ to the public", she finished triumphantly.

"That's definitely worth thinking about from a _timing_ perspective," Luke allowed tentatively.

Leia scoffed and put her hands on her hips: "But? I know there's a _but_ in there."

"Yes - it comes back to who do we tell and why. I mean, without implicating Palpatine directly, how do we go about this? Can you think of anyone you could trust to give that information to if we could find out how to get it?"

"There's Senators Mothma and Organa-"

"Leia, no!" Luke was on his feet now. "We can't implicate them. We need them to stay out of Palpatine's sights. If we fail, they will be needed to start the Rebel Alliance again. We can't risk them."

Leia sighed and dropped her head. "It's a good idea, Leia," he walked up and rubbed her arms. "We just don't know how to get the proof and who to trust with it is all. But I think you're on the right track," he finished with a smile.

"Of course I am," she looked up with a sly smile. "You're talking to the _General_ now."

"We'll have to figure out the logistics somehow. You can ask Master Fisto how the Jedi and clones coordinate, and I can do the same with Master Windu. Perhaps we can plant the seed of curiosity so that they'll be willing to look for themselves," Luke rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Stop doing that", Leia swatted his hand away from his chin. "That habit must have rubbed off on you from Kenobi years ago. I noticed him doing that a few times before." The three men perked up again at that - Kenobi? Years ago? Master Windu felt several things click into place about Solo's habits that he had noticed now.

"Sorry?" Luke asked, not sure why she was disturbed. He'd never even thought about it. Then again, he had never mentioned to Leia just how much some of her mannerisms were Vaderish, especially when she put her hands on her hips or crossed her arms to express displeasure.

"It's ok. I'm just trying to figure out the logistics of this and that was an unnecessary distraction," she stated and softened some upon realizing how callous she sounded.

"It's ok," Luke gave her a half smile. "You're in General mode."

"Yes, sorry," she said softly but then brightened up. "I think I can bring up the clone command structure with Master Fisto and see if we can get another enterprising reporter interested in another story."

"But will they know what to look for? That's the question."

"I'll think of something to steer them in that direction. Shouldn't be too difficult given that Master Yoda brought the clones up in his testimony today. Someone _somewhere_ has to be questioning the clone army in the first place, right?"

"Yes, I'm sure there are. And I wouldn't doubt it if someone had gotten too close and eliminated for it already," Luke said as he ran a hand through his hair. "I just hope that this doesn't get anyone killed and then we have nothing to show for it," he said apologetically. He didn't want to take the wind out of her sails. It was a good idea, but implementing it was going to be a nightmare.

"I'll have to think on it. Maybe get someone in the Senate involved somehow…" Leia trailed off. She knew in her gut that this was the direction they needed to move in. She felt it as surely as she had felt anything.

"Senator Danu from Kuat," Luke said suddenly. Leia's head snapped up and they locked eyes.

"Yes - that's perfect," she said. "Kuat is enormously important strategically to the war effort - so he's almost untouchable. And, he's a pacifist…" Leia's eyes lit up and she surged forward to grab Luke's hands.

He smiled back at her - Leia's good mood was infectious when she was like this. "I think that's the ticket. He would have credibility and protection that no one else does at the moment," Luke agreed.

The Force hummed in agreement. The twins were satisfied for the moment. They broke apart and started preparing for their midday meal.

Anakin finally reached over and shut the surveillance equipment off. He sat back hard against the couch, in complete shock. He chanced a glance at the two Masters and saw the same thing with them. He was concerned with Master Windu's chalky complexion. No one said anything as they were all too busy digesting the information they had just heard. The Force had confirmed that all of what they had heard was true.

Anakin decided to brew tea for the two Masters. They were going to need it once they got over their shock. They all needed to sit down and figure out how to approach the Solo twins now that they knew what they did.


	22. Chapter 22

Obi-Wan Kenobi felt like his head was going to explode several times in the aftermath of their impromptu espionage session. He had recovered first, so he had the presence of mind to ask Masters Yoda and Fisto to join them in Anakin's quarters. Master Windu was still in shock and he and Anakin kept wondering just what "Order 66" was. Obi-Wan had a bad feeling about what it entailed, but knew that no answer would be forthcoming unless the twins specified what it was. A new idea suddenly struck him: "Anakin, did that equipment record anything? We will probably need it as proof."

"Proof of what?" Anakin asked absently as he was broken from his musings. He was still reeling from the shock of knowing that _Palpatine_ was a Sith Lord.

"Proof that we're not _complete_ lunatics and that we didn't make this entire thing up", Obi-Wan said as he gestured to the now quiet equipment.

"Oh", Anakin replied rather sheepishly and went to fiddle with the equipment. Working on something always helped him clear his mind and focus more on what he was thinking about at the moment. "We are in luck", he said with a crooked grin. "At the very least they'll know that _we're_ not complete lunatics. As for the twins…"

"Just as well. That shall have to do for now," Obi-Wan replied. Taking charge of the situation had helped him clear his head somewhat and he went towards the door, sensing the Masters' approach.

After they had viewed the surveillance footage, Master Yoda sighed, his ears drooping. "Suspected Palpatine of being under the Sith's control I did. Suspect that he _was_ the Sith I did not."

Anakin started and remembered the Council meeting he had been at and the look Yoda had given him. The uneasy feeling returned ten fold now. He cleared his throat and sat up to address Yoda: "Master Yoda - do you think that he has _plans_ for me?" What _kind_ of plans were left unsaid.

Yoda sighed again. "Too trusting were you with him. Thought that information about us he would try to get from you. Now, not so sure I am what his plan was."

Anakin swallowed hard. He had a terrible suspicion as to why a Sith Lord would be interested in the _Chosen One_. He felt bile rise in his throat. It seemed like there was no one he could trust. It was probable that Palpatine had been playing him for years - had truly _never_ been his friend. He sat back dejectedly. _I knew things had been_ _going too well - there had to be something bad to even things out_ , he thought bitterly.

No one said anything, as everyone had come to the same uncomfortable conclusion that Anakin had.

"Well, this certainly explains why Leia Solo was so adamant not to let Palpatine have his way regarding his Jedi representative of choice," Master Fisto interrupted the heavy silence as lightly as he dared to. "I do believe that we will never be able to be properly thankful enough to the twins for their service to us."

"Speak with them we must. Respect the Will of the Force we will. If wish to not tell us something, respect that we must," Master Yoda concurred.

"So, you believe them then?" Anakin asked incredulously. They hadn'd had the benefit of hearing the entire conversation as it had occurred or felt the truth of it in the Force. He hadn't imagined that Master Yoda of all people would have been that open-minded.

"Appeared in front of me in my meditation chambers they did. Out of thin air they fell. Woke up two days later they did. Tell you this earlier we did not. Brought by the Force itself they were," Yoda said quietly.

Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at each other in shock. _No wonder they're being so accepting of this. And that explains why the twins weren't allowed free roam of the Temple_ , Anakin thought in a daze. So much information had assaulted his brain, he felt like it might melt. And they had yet to confront the twins for further information. He rubbed his face and shook his head. Obi-Wan just grunted and sat down heavily.

"Proceed carefully we must. What we have learned today - only between us and the twins will this information be shared. Until right the time is," Master Yoda said sternly as he addressed every person in the cramped room. "A gift from the Force the twins are. Patience we must seek. Only beginning to hear unpleasant truths are we."

Mace Windu nodded his head solemnly, knowing that the last sentence was mostly meant for him. "I think it would be best if we followed your lead, Master Yoda," he said humbly. And he meant it.

Master Yoda laughed, but without humor. "Get along well with Luke Solo do you? Comfortable are you with him? Fear not asking questions, Master Windu. Fear, to this place brought us," he said sagely with bright eyes.

Master Windu nodded again. "I suppose it is time we paid our _guests_ a visit then."

Luke had just finished reading a fascinating piece of Jedi philosophy regarding whether survival was considered an attachment to life itself or if not trying to survive equaled a disrespect of the gift of life from the Force when he felt several presences outside Leia and his quarters. Leia had felt the same thing, as she had abandoned her datapad and shared a look with him. The Force felt heavy, but not in a bad way - something was about to happen. He shrugged and went to the door to find Mace Windu and four other Jedi behind him. Luke ushered them in wordlessly as he saw the solemn looks on their faces.

"I think a _roomier_ location might be advisable?" Anakin ventured after the last of the Jedi had awkwardly squeezed themselves into the small quarters. Everyone agreed to the suggestion since they were all avoiding stepping on each other, and set off for Master Yoda's meditation rooms. Before anyone spoke, Master Yoda made sure that there was no surveillance equipment around with a pointed look in Anakin's direction.

Luke felt very ambivalent about the proceedings. He made eye contact with Master Yoda, and he knew, he _knew_ that Yoda had known all along much more than he had let on. The others were now aware of something about Leia and himself - whether they had discovered it on their own or Yoda had told them - he wasn't sure that it mattered. The Force seemed to confirm as much. Leia looked at him and he sent his suspicions to her along their bond, along with the admonishment to be careful and not just answer every question they asked before confirming it with the Force.

Anakin opened his mouth to ask a question, but both twins beat him - in unison: "We communicate through our twin bond." A pause when he looked shocked and about to ask another question. "Everyone asks that." Again, in unison. _Creepy_ , Anakin thought as he shrank back slowly. _Definitely useful and interesting, but still...creepy_.

"Know we do, that from this time you are not," Yoda opened up the discussion. "Jedi Skywalker suspicions had of you and confirmed them earlier he did. Spy on you he and Masters Kenobi and Windu did," he stated baldly.

"You _spied_ on us?" Leia asked incredulously. She looked at Anakin and then rolled her eyes. "I don't even know why I'm surprised."

Luke had kicked himself mentally for not having checked for surveillance in their room. They had been under suspicion from the start - that had been a grand oversight on their part. He wondered what all they had heard and just how badly this mistake would set them back.

Anakin took offense personally at Leia's outburst, especially since she had looked right at him as she voiced her displeasure. He wasn't sure what her problem was with him, but he didn't want to think too much about the personal nature of it. If they were from the future, it seemed like she must have had an unpleasant encounter with him and he didn't want to think about _why_ that must have been. He wisely kept his mouth shut and let Master Yoda take the lead again.

"My padawan were you?" Yoda asked Luke with a twinkle in his eye.

Luke knelt down and got on Master Yoda's eye level. "Yes, Master Yoda. I was instructed briefly by Master Kenobi before I was sent to you. You were in exile on Dagobah when I found you," he said truthfully with a small sad smile. He didn't want to reveal too much at once, especially about Obi-Wan's death, or Anakin's future as a Sith Lord. He knew that they weren't aware of those details yet. Whether Yoda was or not was a whole other story. He resolved to tread carefully regardless.

"In exile you say, hmm? Why not at the Temple?" Yoda asked gently.

"The Jedi Temple became the Imperial Palace right around the time of our birth, Master," Luke replied carefully. "You and Master Kenobi were the only Jedi that I knew of that were alive or not in hiding after the Jedi Purge."

"Jedi Purge? What is _that_?" Anakin asked sharply. He saw Obi-Wan's face drain of color next to him.

"Exactly what it sounds like - a purge of all the Jedi," Leia said flatly. Anakin could feel that she was trying to hold her anger back at him. He had a terrible feeling about how the Purge came about.

"Why did it happen?" Master Fisto asked after he had recovered his wits.

The twins sighed and looked at each other. Luke gave them all an apologetic look. "I wish we could say that we knew _exactly_ what had set everything off, but Palpatine made sure that most of the information regarding the lead-up to the birth of the Empire reflected only _his_ view. There was a purge of records as well. _Officially_ , according to the Empire, the Jedi, led by Master Windu, attempted to assassinate then-Chancellor Palpatine. As a result of treachery by the Jedi, they were ordered to be eliminated at once."

"Order 66 was issued," Leia took up the thread when she saw that Luke had become uncomfortable with continuing on. "It is a command implanted into all the clones' chips, and they are unable to refuse it. Jedi in the field were eliminated, and the clone troopers marched on the Temple and killed everyone in it all on the same night. The Empire was declared out of the remains of the Republic as the assault on the Temple took place. Palpatine made himself Emperor and years later eventually dissolved the Senate. He had complete and total control of the Galaxy for decades after the Empire was created."

The twins stepped back and held hands, as much to bolster themselves after delivering such macabre news as to give the horrified Jedi some time to recover.

 _So this was what they had been worried about_ , Anakin thought. He felt like the ground had opened up beneath him and swallowed him up. They were worried about Master Windu getting angry and going after Palpatine if the Jedi knew he was the Sith Lord. _What a horrible secret to have to sit on. And why is Leia so angry at me?_ He knew that if Obi-Wan had survived, it was most likely that he had as well. But, Luke had made no mention of anyone but Obi-Wan and Yoda. So, had he himself died, or had he gone to Palpatine's rescue in ignorance of his true nature?

Anakin chanced a look at Leia and she looked him in the eye in an accusatory manner. He swallowed hard, his gut churning. He made eye contact with her brother instead, and beheld the saddest pair of eyes he had ever seen. They were so big and blue - they made him think of his old padawan after she had been falsely accused of bombing the Jedi Temple. Except that this boy's eyes were older, much older than even Ashoka's had been. He blurted the next question without really thinking after he remembered that they had said that they had _deaged_ : "How old are you, really?"

"Fifty five standard years", the twins replied in unison. Everyone in the room started at that. While they had all heard that bit of their conversation, they had mostly forgotten it due to everything else that had been mentioned. "We're still trying to understand it," Leia said with a sigh. She grimaced and avoided looking at Master Yoda, knowing he had seen her...nude.

"I think I have a theory," Luke said slowly. Leia looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "I think our older bodies wouldn't have been able to handle the sheer amount of energy required to send us back in time. I mean, we were out for two whole days after."  
Leia looked unconvinced. He continued on: "I mean, it took me a while to recuperate from the effects of being electrocuted by Palpatine, and I was _young_ when that occurred. I don't even want to think about what it would have taken to recover if I had been significantly older. I mean, that's my theory, doesn't mean it's right…" he trailed off sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Leia squeezed his hand and gave him a small smile. "It's _logical_ at least," she said. "Besides, it's almost as if we had to look young and new and shiny in order to convince the Order to change, right? It wouldn't do to have two _oldsters_ telling the Order that they were becoming obsolete."

"So you were basically sent by the Force to save the Jedi from ourselves", Master Windu stated. He had finally wrapped his head around what had occurred and was profoundly disturbed by his own actions, even though he had not yet committed them...in this new timeline.

The twins nodded sadly. "So," Obi-Wan ventured. "You were trying to figure out ways to discredit Palpatine without alerting us for fear of us destroying everything out of reflex. After all, it would have been incumbent on us to remove the Sith at all costs."

"That is correct, Master Kenobi," Luke said. "The future we come from is very bleak. The Sith Empire created a lot of damage which the Force could not repair itself from, and we were sent to this moment in time to prevent the admirers of the Sith Empire from creating something even more destructive."

"Like the destruction of Alderaan that you mentioned?" Master Fisto asked. He was disturbed that there could be something even more destructive than a Sith Empire, which had obviously been dismantled but then replaced with something worse. _What kind of future these poor people must have lived_ , he thought with a grimace.

"Yes, the Death Star", Leia said darkly. "It was a battle station which could obliterate a planet with the push of a button. I was a member of the Rebel Alliance and was captured trying to get the battle station plans to the Alliance. Grand Moff Tarkin obliterated Alderaan as a demonstration of the station's firepower since other destinations had been deemed too _remote_ ," she recounted acidly.

"That was where we met," Luke said as he squeezed her hand. "On that battle station. The plans had been sent to Master Kenobi who had been living in hiding on Tattooine. I inadvertently got involved and met Leia when we mounted a rescue operation for her on the station."

"But, you're _twins_ , right?" Anakin asked with no small amount of confusion.

"Yes, we are," Leia replied more calmly this time. "We were separated at birth to hide us from the Sith." _From you, our own father_ , she thought sadly. She could practically hear Luke tell her not to blame him for things he hadn't done yet - but in _her_ past, he had.

"So, you believe that finding information on Order 66 or this _Death Star_ will help to put Palpatine's credibility at further risk," Master Windu said as he digested this new disturbing information. "This way if the Jedi do have to act against him, he won't be able to claim that the Jedi are acting out of treachery or lust for power."

"That's the general idea, yes," Leia agreed. Luke nodded and sent an apologetic look in Master Windu's direction. Mace Windu could not help but feel grateful for it at the moment. The boy, well, _man_ , really, had done him a much larger favor than even he could process at the moment.

"Meditate on this we will", Master Yoda said, signalling the end of the discussion. "Much to think about we do. Promise we do, that no actions will we take without consulting first with you, hmm?"

"You need not consult with us," Luke said earnestly. "But please be advised that you must be very careful around Palpatine. You don't want him to know that you suspect anything yet. If you act too soon or too obviously, he is still in a position to be an incredible danger to the Order and the Republic."

"Wise words, Jedi Solo", Yoda replied with a small smile. "Jedi Skywalker, escort them back to their quarters you will. Speak to you later we will."

Anakin nodded and accepted the dismissal. He would normally have been insulted, but this worked out for him at the moment. He had some questions of his own for the twins. Questions he didn't want any of the other masters to hear at the moment. Questions he wasn't even sure he wanted the answers to, but knew that he needed anyway.


	23. Chapter 23

The entire way back to their quarters, Luke couldn't help but feel Anakin's roiling emotions. He wondered if it was due to their familial connection, or if Anakin was just dismal at shielding. Although no one he had ever met had managed to match his own shielding, mostly due to his own paranoia. Either way, it made Anakin a sitting target for Palpatine. Luke had a feeling that Anakin suspected what his future consisted of, to a degree, and he dreaded the reveal.

Once inside their quarters, Anakin paced awkwardly as he tried to figure out the best way to ask what he needed to. He spied the pile of datapads on the couch. "Little light reading?" he asked rather sardonically after seeing the contents of the last one Luke had read. _Quite heavy on the philosophy_ , he grimaced as he held it out between his thumb and forefinger.

"Yes", Luke said as he grabbed the pile of datapads and moved it off the couch to allow for seating room. "Most information on the Jedi was destroyed by the time I finally became one. I scavenged whatever I could. Even after years of searching and hoarding all I could, my Order's archives would have fit in about a room of this size," he gestured at the tiny living space and kitchenette.

Anakin winced. _His_ Order? "I'm afraid to ask," he said honestly.

"I was the only Jedi left for a while after Master Yoda passed," he said solemnly. "I had to create a new Jedi Order with the scant training I had received in what could be totalled into a handful of months. There was much searching for information and any survivors who would be willing to help."

Anakin's stomach dropped. He couldn't imagine what kind of pressure that must have been. Here was an individual who had labored under much worse circumstances than he had at the moment and wasn't complaining about it. He had just done what was needed. However, he couldn't help but notice his own absence in regards to any survivors. "Just where was I during all of this? Had I died?"

"You did, from a _certain point of view_ ," Leia said acidly from the kitchenette.

Luke winced. She had never forgiven Old Ben for that one. "You lived - but not as Anakin Skywalker," he said carefully. He wanted to be truthful, but not overwhelm Anakin and drive him to the Dark Side inadvertently.

"What name did I go by?" Anakin swallowed, already fearing the worst.

"Darth Vader," the twins said softly. Anakin swallowed again and chanced a look at Leia. She looked sad now, not angry.

"I joined Palpatine," he said as he sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. "Why? _Why_ would I do such a thing?" he asked dejectedly. Palpatine had been his friend, but there was no way for him to have chosen to take a Sith's side - especially if said Sith had been _pretending_ to be his friend all along. It would have been a _betrayal_ in any scenario in which he had discovered Palpatine's true identity.

"I wish we knew", Luke said sadly as he sat on a chair opposite Anakin. "We never did find that out. All we know is that you did, and that you turned to the light at the end, to save me from Palpatine."

Anakin's head perked up at that. Turn back to the light? How was that possible? The Jedi always preached that once you had used the Dark, then you would always be doomed to that path. But, he had used the Dark Side with the Tuskens, but that didn't make him a Sith now, did it? And why would he have turned to the light? And where was Obi-Wan in all of this? "What happened to Obi-Wan? You said he went to hide on Tattooine?" _Which would make_ _sense, since I would never want to go back there_ , Anakin thought.

"Yes, he was there, watching over me, I believe," Luke said.

Anakin nodded. That made sense. If any Force-sensitives had survived, they would have been hidden well and guarded over by those who could. That sounded like something Obi-Wan would have done. "You went to Yoda for training. Why didn't you stay with Obi-Wan?" he asked, fearing the answer he already knew in his gut.

"He perished on the Death Star," Luke said with some discomfort.

" _You_ were on the Death Star, you know," Leia said as sadness and anger swirled around her.

"Leia, you can't blame him for something he hasn't done yet," Luke warned her. Anakin watched as they seemed to have a telepathic spat. He wanted to hear and yet didn't want to hear what horror he had committed.

"What did I do?" he whispered in desperation.

Leia turned red-rimmed eyes at him: "You tortured me for information on the Rebel base. When I didn't give it up, that's when you and Tarkin decided to use Alderaan as a bargaining chip. It still didn't matter. You held me in place and made me watch as Tarkin had my planet obliterated in front of me. You tortured me again, later, in Bespin, to lure Luke so that you could capture him and try to turn him to the Dark Side to help you overturn Palpatine. You led the assault on the Temple itself and killed most of the Jedi inside, including the children."

Anakin reeled back from her venomous accusations. The Force resounded sadly with the truth of her words. He couldn't envision any scenario in which he would commit such atrocities. But, Leia's words were the _truth_. "What about Obi-Wan?" he asked, as he had noticed that that had been sidestepped.

"He sacrificed himself so that Leia and I could escape the Death Star," Luke said quietly. Then added before Leia could: "You killed him."

Anakin thought he was going to throw up. His vision went blurry for a few moments and he got his breathing under control when he heard a foggy voice say "Breathe with me. In. Out. Good. In. Out." He turned watery eyes up to see a concerned Luke speaking very softly to him and holding his shoulders so that he didn't pitch forward. Once it seemed that he was under control, Luke backed up and passed him a glass of water that Leia was holding. Anakin noticed that she had softened somewhat towards him. He swallowed the water carefully, making sure not to inhale or waste any.

"How did people take my becoming a Sith?" he wondered aloud. He couldn't imagine the public being able to reconcile his image as the Jedi poster boy for a seemingly very destructive Sith Lord.

"No one knew who you were, actually," Luke said carefully. "The mask and armor hid your true identity. I suspect both you and Palpatine wanted it that way."

"That makes sense. But still, you can recognize people's voices," Anakin retorted, not seeing how he could have not been suspected by anyone.

"The vocoder and breathing mechanism made sure that your voice was...unique…" Leia said with a certain amount of disgusted detachment.

"Breathing mechanism?" Anakin asked. That did _not_ sound good.

Luke closed his eyes and projected an image at Anakin. Anakin saw a hulking behemoth clad in black with a horrific mask. But the loud breathing was even worse - chilling and inhuman. He shuddered automatically. "How," he swallowed again. "How did you do that? Project that thought? Usually only strong Master-Padawan bonds allow for that sort of thing," he said, trying to get the awful image and sound out of his head.

"The Jedi Order only allow for certain types of bonds, so you have no idea that there are other ways to use the Force besides what you have been told", Luke said truthfully, yet Anakin felt that he was being evasive.

"Speaking of bonds - you need to be more careful about your extracurricular activities," Leia admonished. "You are not only endangering yourself - but your wife as well. It's guaranteed that Palpatine knows about her and her pregnancy and how to use those things against you."  
Anakin reeled in shock and anger. He was about to lash out at her, but then realized that they were from the future and that if there was _anything_ that would have been likely to get him to turn - it would be a threat to those he loved. He remembered the Tusken village again after his mother's demise. Perhaps that had been what had happened? But, if Palpatine had used Padme against him, _why_ would he have joined Palpatine if he had hurt her? He couldn't help but ask, since they already knew about him and Padme: "What about Padme? And our child?"

Luke shot Leia a look and they conferred telepathically again. "The children survived. Your wife did not. We don't know what happened. Only that legend has it that she died of a broken heart right after the Empire was born," Luke said quietly.

Padme... _died_? Of a broken _heart_? Oh, he had probably done that. By turning and helping destroy everything she held dear. Anakin felt ill again. Then he registered what Luke had said. "Children? I only know of the one she's carrying," he asked dazedly.

"No, _we_ are your children," Leia said honestly. Anakin stared in shock back and forth at the twins ( _twins!_ ) before his vision went blurry and he saw no more.

"I think we'll give him a minute to compose himself", Luke said as he looked down at Anakin's crumpled and unconscious form.

Leia just rolled her eyes and went to make them some caffe.


	24. Chapter 24

Anakin had started to come to and wondered if he had just experienced a bad hallucination. He half expected to find himself in Padme's bed if he dared to open his eyes. He heard a soft conversation and decided that it was, unfortunately, not a hallucination. He didn't want to alert his... _children_...to his return to consciousness, so he faked sleep and listened in, hoping he would not hear anything more horrific than he already had.

"Yes, but it wasn't necessary to be so blunt about it. That's really the sort of thing that you need to ease someone into."

"I get the feeling that he's thick enough that easing him into anything would _not_ work. I mean, _yes_ , he returned to the light, but only once _you_ were at death's door, Luke!" Shuffling was heard, along with a sigh. "I mean, he cut off your hand, knowing you were his _son_! He was willing to make those you cared about suffer so that he could use you and turn you into a monster like himself. One good deed at the last moment doesn't negate everything bad he did!"

"You can't keep conflating Vader and Anakin, Leia. He hasn't done _any_ of that yet. Hopefully now he never will. But your continuing hostility would be enough to drive anyone to the Dark Side out of spite." A scandalized gasp. "I'm sorry, Leia. That was too harsh."

" _Not_ talking about Vader and what the Sith really did got us Ben to go bad. He _idolized_ Vader. I have no intention of easing someone into something when something crucial could be missed or forgotten about in the process. We still don't know what made him turn in the first place, so the earlier we get the information to him, the better the chance that he will see any attempt being made to turn him."

"I see your point, but we don't want to overwhelm him either. I mean, he had a panic attack and then...fainted…" _That's right,_ Anakin grimaced to himself. _How embarrassing. And what a stupid thought to have at this moment. I cut off his hand? What was wrong with me? Or will be wrong with me_?

"Have some water, it will help clear your head," Luke said next to him. He heard footsteps leading away from the living area and surmised that Leia had left the room. He opened his eyes slowly and looked up at his... _son's_ (!)...sympathetic gaze. Anakin nodded once and took a sip of the proffered water, dropping his gaze as he did so. A strangely comfortable silence descended for a few moments as Anakin processed what he had been told prior to his ...fainting spell. He stole a look at his son from the corner of his eye - Luke had moved back to the kitchenette to give him some privacy. He had his coloring, but both he and his sister had inherited their mother's height. He looked at Luke's profile and saw his wife's nose immediately and wondered how he had missed it before. It was obvious now in retrospect. He thought on Leia, his _daughter,_ who hated him for things he had and hadn't done yet. Anakin rubbed his eyes and carefully put the now empty glass of water on the floor. Everything was so _confusing_.

As if she had been summoned, Leia appeared again and gave Anakin a wary look. She sighed and straightened herself, squaring her shoulders back. Anakin swallowed as he fully anticipated a rant. "I apologize for my attitude towards you. I perhaps should have made an effort to be more gentle in how I imparted that information to you," she said diplomatically. Anakin started in confusion - she was _full_ of surprises, his daughter. He kicked himself for not having seen the similarities to his mother now that he saw her fully. Yes, she resembled Padme initially, but upon closer inspection, she had his mother's facial structure. However, life had hardened her in a way that even a lifetime of slavery had not done to Shmi, and guilt seeped in at the knowledge that _he_ had been responsible in her time for it.

"I must apologize myself for having spied on you in the first place," Anakin said after he recovered somewhat. He decided that being on her bad side was definitely _not_ where he wanted to be. Being as accommodating as possible was now part of the agenda in order to move forward. _Obi-Wan would be so proud_ , he thought to himself. "Who is Ben, and why would he have idolized a Sith Lord?" he asked with curiosity.

Leia's face did not betray her inner turmoil, but Anakin was hit by a wave of sadness and guilt from the Force. Her brother had done better at hiding it, but he could feel the same emanating from him as well. Leia looked down briefly and then met his eyes again, resolve shining in hers. "Ben was my son," was all she said.

Anakin was horrified for a moment - not only was he somehow responsible for bringing the Galaxy to its knees at one point, but his children had had to clean up after him, and then his grandchild had become even worse than himself in his Sith self's _honor_? He covered both of his eyes and rubbed furiously, practically stabbing his eyeballs. This was entirely too much to take in at one time.

"I think we should stop with imparting any more _information_ for a while," Luke ventured quietly. Anakin felt him gently pick up the glass from the floor and take it back to the kitchenette, having barely made a sound. He couldn't see it, but he _knew_ that Leia had just nodded in agreement as he heard her pull out a chair from the table and sit in it.

Anakin shuddered again as the memory of the Sith he would become (had become?) came back. The breathing had possibly been one of the worst sounds he had ever heard in his entire life, and he'd had extensive experience with Hutts, which were the most disgusting creatures in existence, in his opinion. He heard the other chair slide out and he knew that Luke had gone to sit by his sister at the table. He could feel that they were communicating telepathically again. Part of him was glad of it since he didn't know how much more his brain could handle, but part of him was irritated that they couldn't trust him yet with their full confidence. _I need to be an adult about this_ , he reasoned to himself as he fought his anger down. _I became a Sith Lord, so they obviously have reasons to be wary_.

Anakin opened his eyes and chanced a look at the twins. Both were watching him with neutral expressions, but he knew that they had felt his anger and were wary of him. He sighed. He had a lot of work to do to convince them he wouldn't go to the Dark Side and choke them or whatever it was that they feared from him. He'd always known he'd had a temper, but seeing the twins' reactions was more than he could handle. His heart felt like it was breaking a little in a way. He didn't know _who_ he could trust anymore - Palpatine had been grooming him all along, always telling him that his emotions were good and that he should indulge in them more often. Now it was obvious why. But, he also knew that the Jedi way was too harsh and restrictive. There _had_ to be some in between. He wondered what Luke's order had been like, but just knowing that it had been destroyed not long after it had been rebuilt, he didn't dare ask any questions about it.

He felt something be pressed into his hand gently and looked up to see his son present him with a Nabooian chocolate. "These were always a favorite of mine once I discovered them," he said with a shy smile. "They are also great mood lifters when one is feeling particularly overwhelmed." He backed up and gave Anakin some space.

Anakin smiled back wetly - he hadn't realized he had been crying. Leia came up next and presented him with a napkin, which he took gratefully without a word. He ate the chocolate slowly as he tried to formulate what he could possibly speak to the twins about without making the situation more awkward, or worse - painful. Thankfully the chocolate did have a slight effect on him, lifting his spirits somewhat. _Truly your mother's son_ , he thought with a smile. He wondered if they knew anything about Padme other than her name and that she had been a senator. That was another thing - surely Palpatine was aware of her pregnancy and would be watching her. He knew that Padme was his weak spot - something had to have threatened her or their life together. Maybe the Jedi had found out about them and tried to take his children and he had turned on them. There were too many variables possible, and the twins seemed to honestly not know what had occurred. And if Palpatine had covered his tracks as carefully as the twins had said he had, there probably would have been no way for _anyone else_ to have known either.

"So, neither of you know why I turned?" he ventured cautiously. He knew that this was the avenue he needed to pursue. Whatever Palpatine had done in their time, he needed to know, however much it hurt.

Both twins shook their heads sadly. "Am I to understand that you are on friendly terms with Chancellor Palpatine?" Luke asked carefully. He had heard Master Windu complain more than once about Anakin's attachment to the Chancellor.

"I thought I was," Anakin said dejectedly. "Not anymore though. That's changing as of right now."

"You can't just drop him as your _friend_ , he'll get suspicious," Leia looked at him like he was an idiot. "You'll have to gradually draw away from him somehow."

Anakin sighed, he knew she was right. But the idea of being anywhere near the man made his skin crawl. He also was anxious to check on Padme and look over the entire apartment for bugs of any kind, now that he knew of Palpatine's designs on him. "I suppose I could do that. Perhaps the best thing would just be to announce my relationship with Padme and quit the Order so that I have no reason to be on Coruscant or near him."

"Do you think that he still won't try to get you or follow you until you either give him what he wants or he destroys you?" Leia asked shrewdly. "He's had this entire master plan in motion for years - if you were to just walk away suddenly, he would not give up that easily. He would just make another move."

Anakin fidgeted uncomfortably. This was all starting to sound too much like the Prophecy for his taste - it all came down to him somehow dealing with the Sith. Logically, he knew that she was correct - there would be no stopping Palpatine. He would want his powerful puppet, and if he could not have him, then he could not afford to have him as an enemy. Or his children. Palpatine would have to be removed or neutralized somehow. He raised his miserable eyes to Leia's and saw that she had softened somewhat towards him. She obviously felt the conflict and misery coming from him. Anakin looked at Luke and saw a deep sadness there, but also a steely determination.

Anakin squared his shoulders. "I suppose this is where we start to discuss just how we go about removing Palpatine as a threat without unleashing _total_ chaos. Sounds fun."

"Because sarcasm is _so_ helpful," Leia rolled her eyes.

"Because it's the right thing to do by _everyone_ ," Luke interjected. "It's what's best for us, personally, and the Galaxy as a whole." He looked both Leia and Anakin in the eye sternly, making sure that they understood him clearly.

Anakin and Leia sized each other up again and then shook hands grudgingly. Luke sighed, it would have to do, for now. _Hopefully they don't kill each other before Palpatine gets a chance to_ , he thought to himself as he prepared for a civil show-down between the two.


	25. Chapter 25

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine pulled up the image on his datapad after receiving it from his agent. He smiled to himself. _This will surely make things quite difficult for a few people_ , he thought malevolently. He called for Sly Moore and asked her to release the information to the "appropriate people". Once that was done, he settled back into his chair and felt uneasy for no reason that he could discern. He was sure that this move would help set things back in order again, yet the Force was not willing to confirm it. _Patience_ , he thought to himself. He would just have to wait a few more hours to see the impact begin. Then he could start to deal with Dooku, who he was now fully sure wanted to betray his master. _Let the games begin_ , he thought with a smile.

Padme Amidala had had a long talk with Mon Mothma about trying to get a few neutral systems on their side in order to get the Chancellor to drop some of his powers and join the efforts for negotiations. She had already received word from Bail Organa that someone from high up in the Separatists' Command had wanted to speak to them regarding negotiations. He wouldn't reveal who this "someone" was, but she was torn between feeling hopeful and worrying about it being a trap. If it were a trap, then all possibility of negotiations would be lost forever, and she and her cohorts would be labelled as treasonous. She hoped that what was being offered was true - at this point she doubted that many people could even figure out just why the wars had started in the first place and what point they served anymore.

She stepped into her apartment and took off her shoes with a grimace and then a sigh of relief once they were off. She had entered the phase of her pregnancy she had feared the most - foot-swelling. For all of Senator Amidala's sumptuous gowns and all the attention they gathered, she loved her footwear just as much, even if it wasn't always as visible. She knew she would have to endure this for some time, but she had hoped that it wouldn't have started already. Padme sighed as she sat on her sofa and brought her swollen feet up for inspection. She was at an awkward angle since it was already difficult to look straight down, what with her belly being directly in the way. She winced as she saw the cuts that the straps had left over the top of her feet - they hadn't broken the skin, but had she kept them on any longer, they probably would have. _Sensible footwear from now on it is_ , she thought as she leaned back and pulled her datapad toward herself.

She had just finished sending Threepio off to get her some tea, when her comm went off. Padme leaned over and saw that it was Bail Organa. She settled herself in a more _professional_ position and arranged her robes so that they were covering her belly. Once satisfied, she put on a smile and answered: "Hello, Senator Organa. What can I do for you?"

Bail did not smile back. "Senator, I advise you to take a look at the holonet and prepare for some serious media attention. If you wish, I can have extra security arranged for you, if necessary."

Padme's smile died and she turned on the holonet immediately, hoping that nothing major had occurred. The _worst_ thing possible had just occurred: there was a copy of her marriage certificate to Anakin, posted on the holonet for _all_ to see. It had been released from "anonymous sources" who were merely "concerned" with the "lack of transparency" on behalf of one of the Senate's most "ardent supporters for negotiations".

" _If Senator Amidala cannot be honest about her own personal transgressions, how can she be trusted as a negotiator on behalf of the Republic? Doesn't this put her entire career into_ -"

Padme shut off the holonet immediately and took some deep breaths to calm herself. She jumped when she heard Bail address her: "Padme? Are you alright?"

She had forgotten all about him in her state of panic. "No, no I'm not alright. I don't understand how this happened…" she trailed off in confusion. What was the fallout going to be now? What would happen to negotiations? Her position? Anakin's? They had been so _stupid_ and _selfish_ to think that they could keep a secret like this for so long.

"I am coming over, and bringing extra security," Bail said after she had stayed quiet for too long for his comfort.

"No, _no_ to the extra security. Please," she stumbled. "I would not mind your company, but I do not want extra attention being driven here, if possible. Please come in through the secret entrance and all should be fine."

"As you wish," Bail nodded and cut off the transmission. He would need to be discreet as he left his office and make sure he wasn't followed by anyone. There had already been media inquiries into his "relationship" with Padme from the gossip hounds, so there was no doubt that they wouldn't let that go. _They would probably try to cook up a love triangle if possible, if I'm not careful,_ he grimaced in distaste. He had his security check around his office and the hangar where his speeder was. _Of course, swarming with those malicious gossips. Why don't they take this kind of interest on things that actually matter?_ He thought despondently.

"Alternative transportation is strongly advised Senator", his head of security let him know in his usual dispassionate tone. Bail could still sense the man's higher than usual level of tension due to his body language. He nodded once in agreement and followed him to the lesser known exits where there would likely be only one or two, if they were lucky, media droids.

As luck would have it, Senator Mothma and Bail Organa nearly collided on their way to the same exit. "Are you heading where I think you are?" she asked quietly yet urgently. Bail only nodded. "Then let me go first, to distract anyone who might be there. Send her my regards as well," Mothma smiled briefly and then surged ahead. Bail felt a wealth of gratitude towards the young woman. _She will be a fine Supreme Chancellor one day, one that I'm not sure that the Republic as is currently deserves_ , he thought bittersweetly.

Once his security had ascertained that Mothma had the media's attention, they whisked him through briskly, having gotten the speeder up as close as possible to the exit. Bail Organa quickly entered and made sure to put his head down as the speeder took off at a near suicidal speed. He inanely wondered if Padme had been subjected to this before with Skywalker, knowing of his love for speed.

"Where to sir?" the driver asked neutrally yet tightly.

"Republica 500. But to the secret entrance," he replied. A beat. "I suggest taking the scenic route just in case anyone noticed our hasty departure and wishes to head us off and make things complicated for us."

"Yes sir," the driver nodded and proceeded without another word.

Bail sighed and leaned back against his seat, fighting the headache he felt coming on. He had been in contact secretly with Count Dooku for the last few days, and he had warned Bail that Palpatine was planning something to destabilize everything, that Palpatine could not be trusted. Bail had scoffed at first, wondering if it was a trap, but he wondered if this was what he had meant. Why would Palpatine have done such a thing in the first place? To undermine the negotiations? That would be treasonous in and of itself - to keep prolonging a war that the public had long gotten tired of. But, in a strange way, it made sense - torpedoing Padme Amidala was a sure way to get everyone's attention in the worst way possible and throw negotiations off even if they were sound - if only due to the publicity surrounding her.

Once they got through the secret entrance and past Padme's security, he had his men stand sentry near the veranda and raced through the apartment, as he saw that Padme was not in the main entry awaiting him. He was concerned for her in her condition - he was not blind, and he had not missed the malicious gossip directed at themselves over it. He was most concerned about the unborn child, since that was an innocent life, and he knew from personal experience how devastating the loss of a child was.

He nearly mowed over Padme as she exited the fresher and she gasped as she threw her hands up to her chest. "Oh my goodness, Bail! You scared me!" she rasped out as her breath came back to her.

"I am so sorry, Padme. I was worried about you in your condition, and thought that maybe you had taken ill due to the stress-"

"It's ok," she said with relief. "I am so glad you are here. Thank you so much for being here with me right now," she said as she struggled to hold her tears in.

"Is there anyone else here with you right now?" he asked her lowly, carefully.

"No, it's just Threepio and myself. My security guards are outside the front entrance. I dismissed my handmaiden earlier in the day, before all of this occurred," she said rather quickly. "Why? Whatever is the matter?"

"I do not think it is safe to speak here. Your security may be compromised."

Padme scoffed, "That's ridiculous, Bail. The only thing that has turned up is an old document, which unfortunately proves what it says. But, there's no recordings from this place that have turned up."

"I would have to submit to you that just because nothing _else_ has turned up doesn't mean that it _won't_. That could just be the first warning for all you know. I believe it would be safer for you physically as well as psychologically to be away from here. I can only imagine what the press presence will be like in the morning."

Padme's shoulders dropped. She saw the reason in what he was saying. "Where to then?"

"Senator Mothma has arranged a room for you not too far from the Senate, but in accommodations that are probably not quite up to your standards, unfortunately," he said as he discreetly showed Padme the message from Mon Mothma.

She nodded her head slowly. "Let me gather some belongings. I don't know how many days I will have to hide out or what will occur in the morning. I'm sure at the very least my resignation will be requested by the Queen," she said in a distant voice.

Bail stepped back and gave her some space to let her pack and deal with the current situation as it _now_ stood. He had given her a task, and that would keep her mind occupied for a few moments. Hopefully by getting her away from her home and from the unbearable media storm that was coming, she would be able to think more lucidly about her predicament and where that left their negotiation efforts. He also wanted to make sure that the Jedi didn't suddenly express an interest in or harass her just yet. He was a friend of the Jedi, but he knew that they would not take kindly to this violation of their Code, and whether they suspected her condition or not, that conversation should not occur at this very delicate moment for her sake.

Padme reappeared with her bag, which they briefly tussled over, until she conceded and let him carry it. "If you will just give me a moment, let me notify Captain Typho that I will be leaving-"

"No!" Bail said a little too loudly. He cringed momentarily and then lowered his voice again - he wasn't trying to scare her, but he needed her to understand the severity of what this one piece of released information meant. "Trust no one right now. The less people who know where you are, the better."

"What do you mean? Captain Typho _is_ trustworthy. He has been my head of security for years. I trust him with my life!" Padme replied in indignation as she took a step back.

"Did he know?" Bail asked pointedly. Padme shook her head. "Who all knew?"

"Just Anakin, myself, the holy man, and Artoo and Threepio. We told no one, not even my family," she said sadly. She dreaded that conversation as well. Her family would be furious and mortified, no doubt.

"If no one knew, then how did it get out?" he asked gently, yet shrewdly. Padme shook her head after opening and closing her mouth a few times. She had puzzled over that in her panic as well. The holy man had been deceased for over a year, due to old age, and there had been no record filed or kept anywhere - she had made sure of it in her initial paranoia.

"Then it's safe to say that someone close to you or who was observing you let it out. I don't believe that this apartment is safe, or that anyone close to you with a connection to _Naboo_ is safe," he finished, and hoped that she could figure out the clues for herself without him needing to name anyone. It would not do if her apartment was bugged for him to name Palpatine as the saboteur without any proof except for Dooku's vague intimations.

Padme's eyes widened with offense: "My handmaidens would _never_ do such a thing! And as I already said, I trust Captain Typho with my life!" she seethed.

"Yes, I'm certain that you do feel that way. But, _where_ was that marriage license issued?" he paused for a beat. "Where else would a copy be if not on _Naboo_ , then here in this apartment?" another beat. "Who all has _access_ to this apartment?"

Padme finally seemed to catch on as her eyes widened even more in horror. She swallowed hard and nodded. Yes, as far as she knew, she was the only individual with a copy of their license. She had made sure of it. Anakin could obviously _not_ have been the keeper of such a thing, so it had fallen to her. And someone had failed her for some reason, someone with a Naboo connection. And it just so happened to occur when negotiations with the neutral systems were starting up again to fortify the cause for negotiations with the Separatists. She couldn't fathom that the disgust she had felt earlier could have risen, but it just had. If Palpatine was well and truly behind this, then she had a lot more trouble than just her marriage being exposed publicly.

Padme nodded once in agreement and started to follow Bail towards the door. She instructed Threepio to shut down and not reactivate until Master Anakin had come by and let him know that she was safe. No one else was to know anything at all about her no matter what. That done, she followed Bail Organa uncertainly into her new life. For she knew, that it had all been completely upended and there was no going back to the way things were.


	26. Chapter 26

"Yes, I can see why you think that would work, but the problem still remains that that course of action would alert Palpatine that someone is on to him," Luke stated for what he felt was the hundredth time. He had anticipated there being arguments between Anakin and Leia, but what he had not anticipated was how similar their thought processes were. They would keep coming up with bold ideas which would work quickly, but had no hint of subtlety. It made sense though, given that both of them were Generals and given to thinking in military terms.

Anakin and Leia shared a frustrated look between themselves. Anakin leaned back and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I'm not sure what else we're expected to do, then," Leia said rather irritatedly. "It's not like we have all the time in the universe after all."

"I know, Leia, but-" Luke cut off for a moment. "Master Windu is upset," he stated in a dry voice. The others felt it as well as soon as he had said it.

The door to the twins' quarters opened without warning and in came Master Windu like a thundercloud. He spared a murderous glance at Anakin and moved to the side as a shocked Master Kenobi came in followed by Yoda, who seemed to be channeling the most neutral Master Jedi face ever seen.

"To Council meeting we must go. New and disturbing information have we received," he stated solemnly.

Anakin blinked and wondered what he possibly could have done since he had followed their instructions to the letter and stayed with the twins the entire time. "I am ready whenever you are, Masters. I am sorry, Luke, Leia - we shall have to reconvene our brainstorming session later," he said as calmly as he could.

"Come with us the Solo twins will as well," Yoda said to the twins' surprise.

"Yes, Master Yoda," they chorused, unsure of just what that meant.

The entire trip to the Council chambers was conducted in tense and absolute silence. _What do you suppose happened?_ Leia sent through their bond.

 _No idea, but it can't be good. If they're involving us, it might have to do with them having told the rest of the Council about who we are and it not having gone over well?_

 _I don't think so. Not with the look Master Windu gave Tall and Brooding._

 _No point in speculating, we'll find out soon enough._

Masters Yoda and Windu entered the chambers first, with Anakin, Luke, and Leia bringing up the rear. The latter three stood in front of the whole Council in the center of the room, and there was no mistaking the open hostility and disgust from over half of the Council directed at all three of them. Master Che was standing close to Master Fisto's seat - however she wasn't judging them so much as eyeing them with open curiosity. Luke and Leia could feel Council members trying to pry at their shields again but with less intent on their inner thoughts and more on _themselves_ in general. It was odd and unsettling.

"Do you have something you'd like to share with the Council, Skywalker?" Master Windu asked in a cold and detached manner as he looked pointedly at Anakin.

Anakin blinked again. What was the meaning of this? He shook his head in confusion.

"Perhaps this will help refresh your memory?" Master Windu asked acidly as he pulled up a holoprojection of the top news story in the Galaxy.

Luke and Leia stared in horror and fascination at their parents' marriage certificate. This was an unexpected move by Palpatine, and there was no doubt that this was his work. He had been thwarted in one direction, so he had changed tactics. _If the Council's current reaction is anything to go by, then we can assume that he'll be successful in peeling Anakin off towards himself, so long as he doesn't care about Palpatine being a Sith Lord anymore_ , Leia thought bitterly.

The holo disappeared and silence reigned once more. Anakin was in shock - he couldn't comprehend what he had just seen. Padme had promised that she had kept the only copy of the certificate and that it was safe. Had the Council contacted Padme yet? Was she ok? Would he be allowed to speak to her any time soon? He didn't react when his name was called several times, but finally did when Leia stomped on his foot. "Ow! What was that for?" he said irritatedly, the spell momentarily broken.

"It seemed nothing else was going to break you from your stupor, genius," Leia retorted. "They only tried calling your name about five times."

Anakin's face reddened but he collected himself again and made himself look at the rest of the Council. Yoda's face betrayed nothing, Master Windu was furious, as was most of the Council, Master Che (who he had just noticed) kept looking between him and the twins, and Obi-Wan sat in silence. Obi-Wan's face was unreadable, but he could feel the hurt through their bond. Anakin winced internally and wished he had had the fortitude to resign from the Order years ago if only to have spared his poor Master this moment. "I apologize, Masters," he said after a moment. "I have broken the Code. Senator Amidala and I married right after the Battle of Geonosis. I should have resigned from the Order right then. There is no excuse for what I have done. If you wish to expel me, so be it. I will accept your judgement."

"Expulsion in this type of case is usually automatic. You do understand that don't you, Jedi Skywalker?" Luminara Unduli asked. "This egregious violation of the Code is beyond the pale. You have not only violated your vows to the Order, but you have broken the most important rule of all - that of non-attachment."

Several voices rang out condemning Anakin and demanding immediate expulsion and exile. A few demanded that he not only be expelled but be forced to wear a Force-suppressing collar, since he was too dangerous to be left free as a powerful Force-user. Luke and Leia were appalled. They had known that the Council would react unfavorably if they had ever learned of their _true_ identities due to the non-attachment issue. What they had never anticipated was how much like a lynch mob it would be - it was worse than any criminal proceeding they had ever witnessed.

"Enough!" Master Yoda tapped his gimer stick repeatedly. Everyone quieted down, but the general anger in the room could be felt pulsating all around. "Master Che, speak now you will."

Master Che nodded once and stepped forward to address the twins. "When you first came to us, we could not ascertain your identities, since it seems that your DNA had never been registered with the Republic database. Easily explained by your Outer Rim history as given to us. However, upon joining the Corellian Jedi Enclave, you would have had to have been registered in a Republic database - yet that was not the case."

Luke and Leia dared not look at each other, but they had a good idea of what was about to come next. "We found that the Enclave had no record of either of you. So, the next step in the process was to run DNA analysis. What we found confounded me until I spoke with Master Yoda. It seems that you two are in fact the children of Jedi Skywalker and Senator Amidala. Do you dispute this truth?"

The anger in the room dissipated and was replaced by shock. All eyes turned to the twins. "We do not dispute it," Luke said finally. Leia wanted to elbow him in the ribs, but realized the futility in such a move. It wasn't as though they had done anything for the Council to figure it out - they had done it on their own. The truth was out.

"So, what are your real names then, if you please?" Master Che asked neutrally.

"Luke Skywalker."

"Leia Organa."

" _Organa_?" Anakin asked after several moments had passed.

"Yes, we were split up at birth, presumably by Masters Kenobi and Yoda," Leia said as she looked Anakin straight in the eye. "To be hidden from the Sith, I was adopted by Bail and Breha Organa, and raised as Princess Organa of Alderaan." Anakin did not miss that the Sith had not been named, and knew as well as she did that that meant _him_ as much as Palpatine. He swallowed and looked to Luke.

"I was raised by my Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen Lars on Tattooine," he stated simply. Anakin started at that. The last and only time he had seen Beru and Owen had been when his mother had passed. He wondered why his boy had been raised as a _nephew_ , and not a son. And why hadn't his last name been changed if he had been _hidden_? It seemed that Leia had been raised as a full Organa and still considered herself one, even knowing her true heritage. Although, if he had done all the things she had said he had, he couldn't blame her.

"Hidden from the Sith, or hidden from the _Jedi_?" someone asked acidly. The entire room broke into commotion again and many people directly condemned Luke and Leia for simply existing. Anakin was horrified. It was one thing for them to be upset with him for having broken the Code, but for his children to be held to account for _existing_ , which was beyond their control, was more than he could understand. His heart broke for his children, who stood stoically in the face of insults and judgement like even he had never received. They had already suffered so much on account of him as it was, and it seemed that that was something he had been able to manage yet again.

Master Windu himself was shocked at how the Council had itself devolved and the vitriol thrown at the twins. He turned sad eyes to them and observed how they took the abuse without lashing out. He swallowed a painful lump in his throat. He wondered just how they had been treated in their past that they were able to contain themselves in such a manner. He had had enough and voiced it loudly, repeatedly. Gradually, the room came under control again. "I am sorry for the attitude I displayed at the beginning of the meeting. I realize now that I set the tone for this meeting, and I apologize to you - Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa - for how my behavior has affected you as a result."

"Well said, Master Windu," Obi-Wan Kenobi ventured softly yet loudly enough to be heard. He had been saddened and shocked by the recent revelations, but he felt gutted by the reaction to the twins he had just witnessed.

"I still say Skywalker _must_ be expelled and made an example of. The Code cannot be disrespected in this brazen manner," Master Tinn broke in. A few voices agreed and Master Yoda tapped his gimer stick before it became an unmanageable cacophony again.

Luke had finally had enough himself - he had learned to be patient, and he had become quite proficient at it. However, even his patience had a limit, and it had been reached. Luke stepped forward and gave everyone in the room a long hard look. "I was raised in the Outer Rim, where the Empire that replaced the Republic had no further interest or influence than the current conditions are. I had _no_ idea what a Jedi was, I had never heard of the Force - not until I was nineteen years old and joined up with a hermit named Ben Kenobi, who turned out to be Obi-Wan Kenobi in hiding. In my time, there were only two surviving Jedi that I personally knew of - Masters Yoda and Kenobi. The rest had all been purged from the Galaxy - most of them at once at the onset of the Empire via the clone army at Emperor Palpatine's behest. The rest were slowly hunted down or went to live the rest of their lives in hiding. If they were found, they had no interest in joining me in recreating the Jedi Order or having anything to do with instructing me any further along after my scant initial training. They told me that the Order had been a failure for a reason, and that no good would come from resurrecting it. I respected their decisions, and had to scrounge the Galaxy for years to find any records that hadn't been destroyed or damaged beyond recognition in order to complete my _own_ training. As for many non Force-sensitives I dealt with in my capacity as a Jedi, I was called a freak, a traitor, _unnatural_. I had to fight Imperial propaganda that had taught people that the Jedi were nothing but soulless baby-takers. It took years before I was finally able to start my own Order, and that was after numerous death threats and assassination attempts - physical _and_ character," he stated bluntly and paused for a moment for effect. "Throughout all of that _I persevered_. I believed that the Jedi were a force for good, and that Force-sensitives deserved the chance to be able to use those powers they had inherited for the greater good if they _chose_ to do so. My Order failed due to a Dark Sider who resurrected the worst parts of the Empire and had it wiped out. I was the last Jedi, yet again. Even after dying and being sent back here by the Force itself, I _still_ believe that the Jedi can be a force for good - if only you can get over your ossified and arcane system and _adapt_. The Sith have adapted and used every custom and tradition you cherish against you. And if you continue to bicker over nonsensical and immaterial Code violations rather than the very serious existential threat that will affect the entire Galaxy, you will not have any Code to adhere to anyway. You will be wiped out and will have spit in the face of the Force. My sister and I were not sent here to be your adversaries - we were sent to help the Force keep _itself_ from dying. The damage that was dealt to the Force itself after the Jedi purge and the subsequent annihilation of several planets started to kill the Force _itself_. That is why we have showed up in this time - to avert the original cataclysm. But we cannot force you to do so, we can only ask that you consider changing your ways," he said sadly as he circled the room and made eye contact with each and every Council member again. "It is up to you to decide how to proceed. But remember, if you choose wrongly and continue on the same path that you are currently on, you will doom not just _yourselves_ to extinction, but entire planets, species, and quite possibly the Force itself."

Every Council member sat in shocked silence for a few minutes. The Force rang out with the truth of Luke Skywalker's words and they hurt and stung every Jedi present in different ways. Master Windu already had an idea of the bleakness of the twins' future, but he had not heard that many specifics. His heart ached for Luke and the trauma that he had endured, but he also felt awe at the sheer level of optimism that he still held onto. Master Che almost dropped her stoic demeanor, her shock level having been steadily increasing as more and more information came out. However strong their adherence to the Code was, each Jedi would have to look into its failures and reform the Order. As terrifying as that prospect was, and as legendary as her adherence to the Code was, if any part of that horrific future could be averted by changing in some ways - then she would deal with it. Master Kenobi had not been able to tear his eyes away from either of the twins initially as he tried to spy each parent in them, but he had been gobsmacked into near catatonia after that speech. He felt that he had digested more information than he thought was possible for a human brain to take in in such a short amount of time. _I always said Anakin would be the death of me, but it looks like his children are trying to do the same_ , he thought to himself wryly. Anakin stood behind his son slack-jawed. He wished that Padme had been there to hear and see him put the Council in their place like he could only have dreamed of. On the other hand, he was ashamed of just how horrible his offspring's lives had been and awed that they still had the will and determination to succeed, even after death and failure on an unimaginable scale. He felt that all his petty complaints were for nothing.

"Even if all that you say is true," Master Tiin ventured, "where is the guarantee that we will not lose ourselves in the process? The Code has served us for generations, that is the reason that we are still here. If the Sith make us change, we have already lost!"

Leia stepped up after a quick and silent exchange with her twin: "You have _already_ changed. You were supposed to be the guardians of peace and justice - but you are now involved as Generals in a war for the Republic. You didn't have to do a _thing_ to your Code to be changed."

A few scoffs were heard, but they were purely out of reflex. Master Tiin was incensed, though: "Then the Sith have already won! If we change our Code, we change our ideals, we change who we are. It is that simple, _Jedi_ Skywalker," he finished in a dismissive tone.

Leia had had enough herself. "That's _General Organa_ to you, Master Jedi," she retorted sharply as she clasped her hands behind her back and assumed the military position that she had been most accustomed to for her entire life. "I was raised as Leia Organa, Princess of Alderaan. I became Senator Leia Organa of Alderaan and remained such until I was captured and tortured and forced to watch the destruction of my home world from the very station that did the job. I became High Commander of the Rebel Alliance Leia Organa after that, and then became General Leia Organa. I held many titles, including my last one of General Leia Organa for the Resistance to the First Order. During this time, I discovered my true heritage and my long lost twin. I raised a child. I helped build a New Republic from the ashes of the Empire, only to see it lost just as quickly as it was reconstituted. Throughout all of that upheaval - I. Still. Remained. Leia. Organa," she emphasized clearly as she gave them all her best steely-eyed look. "No matter the title, no matter where I had been - I was _always_ myself, and my ideals and my beliefs may have been challenged, but they were _never_ in any danger of being lost. One makes a _choice_ to abandon one's principles and ideals - it cannot be foisted on you, unless you are going to claim that you are so weak-minded as a whole that you are _all_ susceptible to brainwashing. If that's the case, then the Code has definitely not served you well after all," she said acidly as she circled the room slowly. She eyed each Council member as if she _were_ their General, and she channeled the Force to project her voice so that she would _not_ go unheard. These people were not accustomed to being dressed down, and they not only needed it - they _deserved_ it at this point. "You have already lost this entire war and your entire purpose for _being_ if your entire argument boils down to _fear of change_ ," a beat and another acid look directed at Master Tiin specifically. "If we were out in the field at this moment, I would have you demoted and relegated to clerical duty at best. If I felt that you were enough of a risk of defection, then it would be to the brig. But, lucky for you, I cannot do any such thing to you, however much I think it would benefit you. Needless to say, that kind of cowardice and unwillingness to compromise on behalf of the greater good gets people killed in the field. You must adapt - or die. That is how the military works, that is how evolution works, that is how technology works, that is how the Senate is _supposed_ to work. Adaptation is what keeps life going - the opposite results in stagnation and death. The sad thing is, is that it would not be just yours if you were to cloister yourselves and remove yourselves from the Galaxy - it would be the rest of the Galaxy's death as well. My brother and I are here as proof of it. All of you need to evaluate just how strong your beliefs are that a threat to the _Code_ feels like threat to the _belief_ system in itself. You are either a force for good or not - methodologies change just like fashion and technology. Adapt or die - literally."

The twins held hands and stepped back and surveyed the room. After they ascertained that the Council had been properly chastened, they bowed and left the room in an impressive show of quiet dignity. The entire Council chambers remained deathly quiet, what with some members being in shock and some already doing some much needed introspection.

Anakin stared at the doors his children had exited. _Definitely made the right decision in not making myself her enemy_ , he thought. He only hoped that Padme was alright, and vowed to himself that no matter what the Council decided to do with him, he would protect Padme and his children from Palpatine _and_ the Jedi, if necessary.


	27. Chapter 27

Bail Organa swept through the hallways towards his office and made sure that he was not stopped by anyone if at all possible. He had no intention of engaging in any kind of gossip regarding Padme and himself, which he knew would be rampant after both of their absences had been noted. Bail had moved swiftly and gotten Padme settled and calmed down in temporary quarters. He had cajoled but not gotten her to relent on accepting a medical check. He vowed to browbeat her again later, and bring back-up in some form, if needed. _Who_ that would be, he would have to choose carefully.

As he approached his office he swallowed his dread - the Chancellor and his entourage were right in his way. "Ah, Senator Organa, just the man I wanted to see," Palpatine said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes, Bail couldn't help but notice. He shuddered inwardly but kept his best politician's face on.

"Something I can help you with, Chancellor?" he asked neutrally. He wasn't totally sure, but he was _definitely_ suspicious of Palpatine being the source of the leak against Padme.

"Let us discuss it in your office, away from prying eyes and ears, shall we?" Palpatine said with a sweep of his arm towards Bail's office as if it was his own. Bail kept his uncharitable thoughts to himself and nodded once in acquiescence, leaving the entourage immediately outside the closed door. Bail almost expected Palpatine to take his seat, but he didn't, so Bail settled in, though not without some discomfort.

"Let me be frank, Senator Organa - I am most concerned about Senator Amidala. Knowing that you are one her closest associates, I would like to verify that you know of her whereabouts and if she'd be amenable to receiving additional security from the Republic. I do think of her almost as a daughter, if you will," Palpatine said as he leaned forward on Bail's desk. Bail did not miss how the man's eyes never met his directly for any extended length of time.

"I managed to procure a safe place for her to stay in, where no one will know where she is unless she divulges it herself. She has more security than she would like as it is, so I am sure that any attempts to add more would be rejected soundly," Bail replied as neutrally as he could. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, but did everything he could to appear as cool and in control as possible.

"I should like to pay her a visit myself, if that would be possible, so that I could make the offer. Perhaps she'd be more willing to take her own personal safety more seriously if I were to present the case to her?"

"I don't think that would be advisable, but I do thank you for the offer, Chancellor," Bail hedged carefully. "Any additional security or high profile visitors would alert the media to her location, which would then alert anyone who truly did wish to harm her. Right now, what she desires most is that the storm blow over and that she will not be a distraction from what needs to be done in regards to reaching a resolution to this war."

Palpatine nodded solemnly and steepled his fingers. He had not anticipated that Organa would have become suspicious of him, but he could feel it emanating from the man in waves. His exact thoughts were not accessible to him, for he had been taught to shield his mind very well, for a non-Force sensitive, but his emotions were still readable to the Sith Lord. Perhaps he had been too hasty in moving against Amidala so openly - he didn't know how much Organa had already known beforehand or just how much she truly trusted him at the moment. He would have to proceed more carefully than he had thought. "What about the Jedi? Would she be willing to meet with one of them? They are more than capable of being stealthy and not being seen when they don't want to," he finished in a rather casual manner.

Organa blinked, but recovered quickly. "As of this moment, we are hoping to avoid them as well. I do not believe that they will take their Code being broken well and will not be the most neutral or objective choices for security at the moment."

Palpatine nodded again, but hid his irritation. He had hoped to drive a wedge between the Senate and the Jedi, especially on behalf of Amidala so that all possible routes towards negotiations would be ruined. He also needed them to be adversarial towards her while Skywalker was in emotional turmoil. He needed Skywalker to turn against the Jedi, and he hoped that at least _that_ part of his plan was still in motion. He could feel the general atmosphere of anger and betrayal emanating from the Temple, however he could feel shock, and contriteness mixed in as well. That was more than puzzling - what could any of them have to be contrite about? He had no inside man to let him know what was going on, and the Force was of no help at the moment. And it so it seemed was Senator Organa. He would have to find some other way to work the situation to his advantage.

"I must say that I am very glad to know that Senator Amidala has such a good friend in you, Senator Organa," he said as he cringed inwardly as he always did when having to impart such sentiments. "I shall take my leave. Please do let me know if there is anything I can do to help." Palpatine rose and left without looking back to see Organa's acknowledgement. Senator Organa had just become _another_ wrinkle in his tapestry, but one that he could not move against. Not without angering almost everyone in the Senate and certainly not without rousing suspicion about himself. He'd have to figure out another way to exploit this small _setback_.

Once Palpatine was gone, Bail shuddered freely. Even though he still had no proof, he had no doubts anymore - the man _had_ to have been the one to expose Padme's marriage. His oily and disingenuous presence had genuinely upset him. Palpatine certainly wanted Padme discredited - and as publically as possible - he felt it in his bones. The man had no intention of ending the war unless it was on his terms, and he would only continue to suck up more power as long as he remained in his current position. If he could turn on his own fellow Nabooian, who else would he turn against? Bail was more terrified than he had probably ever been in his entire life. He would need to be extra careful from here on out about what he said and who he spoke with. He thought it a safe bet to assume that _no one_ should be considered safe from the Chancellor's reach.

Luke and Leia were called back into the Council Chambers after what seemed like an eternity. There was turmoil in the Force around them, but it wasn't as hostile and reactionary as earlier. _Reactionaries, that's what they are_ , Leia mused as a light went on in her head. _All cultures become more and more reactionary and backward-looking as they feel the state they belong to fall from grace. This didn't happen overnight, the Republic has been slipping for some time now. Hopefully we can get them to_ _ **want**_ _to look forward to fix things_ , she thought as she squeezed her twin's hand. He gave her a puzzled look and she sent the equivalent of a head shake through their bond - it wasn't the most important thing at the moment, and the possibility of the Jedi being insulted yet again would not be conducive to their mission.

Master Yoda cleared his throat. "Advice, we seek. At an impasse are we. What suggest you we do with Knight Skywalker?"

The twins blinked but recovered. Leia ceded to her brother, as she had never been involved with the Jedi, much less their philosophy - this was his milieu.

Luke stepped forward more confidently than he felt and gave a quick look around the room. "Masters, I believe that this information was leaked in order to throw you off and get you to react in the manner that you did initially. The Sith is expecting you to expel Knight Skywalker, so I recommend doing the _exact_ opposite. Throw the Sith off for once."

Master Windu's eyebrows raised but he had to concede that that was a good course of action, however counterintuitive. Master Tiin scoffed: "Do you mean to tell me that the Sith senses the Dark Side in Knight Skywalker due to his _attachment_? That the Sith Lord wishes to lure him as his apprentice?" he practically sneered.

"That was not what I said - or implied. I would appreciate it if you would not put words in my mouth. It is not becoming of a teenager, let alone a Jedi Master," Luke rebuked more sharply than he probably should have, given that from what little they did know, Master Tiin had hit closer to the mark than he realized. However, in order to keep Anakin from falling, they needed to make sure that he stayed away from Palpatine - which meant expulsion from the Jedi Order would be a disaster on that front. "From what I have read of your Order and heard from others, Knight Skywalker is considered the Chosen One of a prophecy, am I correct?"

"Correct you are, Master Skywalker," Yoda said with an incline of his head. "On this situation what bearing does the prophecy have? Explain you will, please." Anakin grimaced at the line of conversation - he _hated_ that prophecy with more fire than Tattooine's burning suns at midday. It had ruined his life before he had even understood what it meant.

"Of course, Master Yoda," Luke replied, knowing full well that at least Yoda understood what he was trying to get at. "Think about it - the Chosen One that is supposed to destroy the Sith and bring Balance to the Force - _expelled_ by the very people who elevated him to his current position. It would be a morale-killer for every Jedi - if the Chosen One can't fulfill his destiny, then what point is there for _them_? The Sith would win without having to lift a _single_ finger against the Jedi," he paused for effect as he let the Council members digest his words. "I'm sure that it will also have an effect on the population at large as well. From my understanding, Knight Skywalker and Master Kenobi are your most prolific Jedi, receiving far more attention than any other Jedi on the holos." He stepped back and made himself stop - that last bit had been more manipulative than he had intended. Leia gave him a look that confirmed it.

"Interesting theory, and one worth pursuing, if only because that would indeed throw the Sith off if he's expecting us to follow our Code with rigidity," Master Windu said at length. "However, how do we justify such a thing to the public now that it's out there? Most of the public is aware of the non-attachment policy, even if they don't understand why it is in place."

Leia stepped up this time: "Masters, may I suggest that if your decision is questioned, that you simply answer with the fact that resolving the war is more important _at the moment_. Code violations can take normal precedence once there is a satisfactory resolution to the conflict. Surely no one will object to prudence and the well-being of the Galaxy at large being more important than prurient gossip."

Several heads nodded, although there were some grumbles from several Jedi. "A good plan it is," Yoda said with a twinkle to his eye. "For now."

The twins each sighed with relief internally. The worst damage had been mitigated at the moment, but surely Palpatine would not rest once this little stunt backfired. They looked at each other and an unspoken agreement was made - they would need to watch Anakin like a hawk, and also see to it that their mother was taken care of. _Add one more thing to the laundry list,_ Luke sent mentally. Leia simply sent the equivalent of an eye roll at her twin through their bond.


	28. Chapter 28

Mace Windu rubbed his eyes as he surveyed the empty Council Chambers and let out a long breath. His frustration levels seemed to just keep rising without any end in sight. He was enjoying the moment of solitude until his comm went off. It was a message from Senator Organa, requesting an urgent private meeting. _What now?_ He thought irritably. He hoped that it was nothing Skywalker-related, given the Senator's close relationship with Senator Amidala. However, he could not in good conscience deny the Senator, since he was one of the few who was firmly on the pacifistic side of things, which was what the Jedi _should_ have been all along. He replied with an affirmative for a meeting in the next hour and settled back in his seat to survey the city through the windows for a few moments before he had to go back out and deal with more people.

Luke and Leia had gone back to their quarters with Anakin in tow initially, but Master Kenobi had followed and beckoned Anakin to speak privately. Once Luke had swept through their rooms for any other eavesdropping devices and ensured that there were none both twins lowered their guard. "Just how bad do you think the fallout from this will be?" Leia asked as she flopped onto the couch with less grace than usual.

"I'm not sure, really. At least we mitigated the worst of the initial damage. I just hope that we can anticipate what Palpatine will do next," he sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Hopefully we can keep any more gigantic shocks from hitting, since I'm not sure just how much more the Council can be pushed."

Leia grimaced in agreement and looked at her hands in her lap. "I wonder what is going to happen with our mother now? Will we be allowed anywhere near her to ensure security, or what will happen? I can't imagine that Palpatine will not try to use her in some other kind of way," she said worriedly.

"I don't think it would be a good idea for us to intervene directly, lest we come to Palpatine's attention. We can only hope that she's got a good security team already in place to shield her from the worst. Something tells me that Palpatine will not move openly against her, as that would turn Anakin against him. I think he honestly hoped that the Council would expel him and that he'd be closer to the Dark Side with mother being made so vulnerable that he would want to shield her from the Jedi. There's still a chance that he might feel that way, since I'm certain that they will want to speak with her sooner rather than later," Luke said as he sat next to Leia.

"I hope that the Jedi don't try anything like antagonizing her due to the Code being broken," Leia said as she chewed her lip. Luke winced and squeezed her hand. "But still," she said letting her irritation rise, " _What_ could they have been thinking? Did they honestly think that a secret like that wouldn't have gotten out at some point - that it couldn't have been used against them? Why not just leave the Order and the Senate respectively? _Why_ do this to themselves? And to get pregnant on top of it? I mean, we did some reckless things in our youth, but _nothing_ like that! There just seems to have been no common sense to their decisions," she fumed.

"I know. Knowing that there had been non-attachment policies was one thing, but actually experiencing the reality of it makes me wonder the same thing. Divided loyalties are something that can always be exploited - one doesn't have to be a Force user for that to be an issue," Luke said with a far off look. Leia deflated a bit, as she knew that Luke was severely disappointed in the reality of the Jedi Order of old which he had so venerated. "They could have tried to agitate for change from within their respective institutions and found others with similar opinions. Or, Anakin could have left for the Corellian Enclave if he truly had wanted to stay being a Jedi. I mean, there were options available, but they chose the most painful path possible…" he trailed off with a sigh.

"Idiots," Leia said with a bitter laugh. "I almost wonder if our lives hadn't been better without them as our parents after all," she said as she ignored Luke's hurt in the Force. "Do you think that either of them could have honestly been selfless enough to take care of us properly? They chose to have _everything_ without regard to the consequences that would affect everyone around them."

"I think we can't judge too harshly," Luke said, hurt evident in his eyes. "We don't actually really know them all that well and don't know exactly what their thought processes were. We just need to focus on our mission first, and hope that they'll make the right decisions in regards to...parenting…", he choked and looked away.

Leia took his head and laid it on her shoulder, sighing as she did so. She had been raised with parents who had loved her and treated her as a daughter. Luke had always ached for a true family, since had only ever been a nephew, and a distant one at that from what he had told of his upbringing. She didn't want to shatter all of his dreams and illusions, but from where she was sitting right now, she was not impressed with her biological parents' decision-making processes. Of course, her own parenting skills had not been that impressive either in retrospect, so perhaps she shouldn't judge after all. "Let's hope that you're right and that they do make the right decisions," she soothed. _Even if that means that they aren't the ones to raise us_ , she thought to herself, making sure that Luke did not catch that sentiment.

Mace Windu met Senator Organa at one of the lesser known entrances to the Temple and made sure that there were no eavesdroppers or spies through the Force. He ushered the Senator in quietly and brought him back to his quarters.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me, Master Windu," Senator Organa said with evident relief. "I had hoped that you would be open to discuss something that is not public and is not ready to be shared that widely yet until I can be sure of the veracity of my source," he finished rather cryptically. Mace's eyebrows went up but he otherwise kept a stoic face. This was not the conversation he had been expecting.

"Would you like some tea, Senator?" he offered, as he had the feeling that this conversation was going to a longer one than he had initially anticipated.

"Yes, thank you," the Senator said placidly, even though Master Windu could feel his nervousness in the Force.

"Is this in relation to Senator Amidala?" he asked neutrally as he made the tea and made sure to keep his back to the Senator in non-confrontational manner.

"Yes and no," he replied back. After a pause he continued, "It relates to the negotiation efforts that she had been hoping to put into place. Given her current situation, it's become even more imperative for myself and other like-minded individuals to make sure that we still try to pursue any peaceful resolution possible, regardless of this current distraction."

Mace Windu nodded once in accordance as he brought over the tea to the small table. Senator Organa sat down and joined him. Master Windu took a deliberate sip of his tea and put the cup down quietly. "And why exactly are you needing me for this endeavor?" he asked pointedly. He wasn't sure that he wanted to be pulled in yet another direction, but if whatever Organa was proposing could truly help bring an end to the war, then he would make sure that it happened.

"I have a contact within the Separatist hierarchy that wishes to negotiate with the Republic and has provided me with some reasonably accurate intelligence. In fact, he's due to call me here in a few minutes," Senator Organa said carefully. "I wish for you to tell me if you believe this individual's sincerity. I didn't want to involve the entire Council just in case my source gets skittish."

Mace Windu nodded once soberly - this was turning out to be infinitely more involved than he had anticipated. He sincerely hoped that it wasn't a trap, but at the same time felt honored that Organa had sought him out specifically. Mace knew that he had an attachment to the Republic in and of itself and knew that his attitude to preserve it at all costs had helped to lead the Order to the current situation they were in. Anything he could do to now to prevent any additional catastrophes would be a welcome change compared to the others the Order itself was going to have to undergo.

As they sat in awkward silence, Mace Windu got up to scan his quarters for any electronic devices or spying equipment. He did not like the idea of Skywalker of all people getting wind of this delicate conversation. _Skywalker Senior_ , he sighed and repressed a shudder. He was still trying to process the twins' true identities, although several things made a lot more sense now. _Time to contemplate that later_ , he told himself as he heard Senator Organa's comm go off.

He sat back down as Senator Organa answered his comm and was surprised yet again as a cultured voice emanated from the device: "Senator Organa. I am most impressed with your punctuality. Shall we speak of current events or those of a less _mundane_ manner?" Mace Windu received yet another shock as he looked at the back of Count Dooku's holographic form.


	29. Chapter 29

Anakin had been dreading the long overdue conversation with his former Master the entire quiet and tense walk to his quarters. His head reeled with the exposure of his wife and his children as well. He had tried several times to read Obi-Wan's mood, but could not get through the man's tight shielding. He tried to appear as in control as he could, but his insides felt like they were caught in a maelstrom. They reached his quarters and he overtook Obi-Wan as he walked in and took a deep breath in preparation for the epic scolding he knew he deserved.

The tension in the room was palpable, yet Obi-Wan could not figure out how to start the tirade he wanted to unleash on his former apprentice. _That would be most unJedi-like_ , he told himself as he tried to calm his own inner turmoil. He caught Anakin hunched over himself with what looked like a permanent flinch on his face from the corner of his eye. A part of him relished seeing Anakin brought down a peg from his usual arrogant stance, but another part of him cringed inwardly as he knew that the arrogance was overcompensation for his terrible upbringing prior to being brought to the Temple. He finally stopped pacing and let out the only thing that he could think of at the moment: " _What_ were you thinking? Did you truly believe that you would be able to carry on in such a manner with no one being the wiser?"

Anakin cringed - even though he had prepared himself for that initial reaction from Obi-Wan, he still hated the disappointment he heard in his voice. "I'm so sorry, Master. I wasn't thinking -"

"Clearly," Obi-Wan said bitterly. It seemed that the floodgates had been opened. He didn't even react to Anakin's flinch.

Anakin took in a deep breath and tried to center himself to no avail. He was already disgraced, might as well let it all go. "You truly want to know why I did what I did? You sure you want to hear what I have to say?" he said very lowly and quietly.

Obi-Wan knew that that tone of voice spelled an emotional explosion, but he was too wound up himself to back down. "I wouldn't have asked otherwise," he replied icily and braced himself for even more things he didn't want to know but didn't have the luxury of ignoring anymore.

"You want to know why I married Padme?" Anakin asked as he began pacing, something he always did when agitated. "With Padme I can be me - Anakin. Not the Jedi, not the General, not the Hero With No Fear, not the _Chosen One_ ," he sneered. "Of course now you have reason to be angry with me - now that you know what I've done. But, _before_ that? You and everyone else were _always_ disappointed in me. The Council hated me on sight and declared me some sort of _menace_ at nine years old. The other younglings hated me and shunted me aside. You considered me nothing but a burden and only took me on to honor Qui-Gon's last wish. The _only_ other person besides Padme that had shown any interest in me as a person with any kind of intrinsic worth had been the Chancellor - but now that turns out to have been as false as my hopes to free the slaves when I became a Jedi!" He shouted the last into Obi-Wan's shocked face. He commenced pacing again for a few moments and then sniffled and turned a tear-stained face to his former Master. "The only person who has never considered me a disappointment and hasn't tried to use me is Padme. She's the only other person besides my mother who cared for me as a person and didn't want something from me. I only truly feel like an actual person around her," he finished sadly.

Obi-Wan felt a stab of guilt. He had known that Anakin had his issues with the Order, but he had never realized just how far he had internalized all of those hurts. However, it still didn't take away the fact that he had knowingly broken the Code. "Why didn't you just leave the Order then? Why go through with this charade that has only hurt you, Padme, myself, and the Order as well? If you were truly this miserable this entire time, why not leave when given the chance?" he asked plaintively. Left unasked was, _Why didn't you trust me? Was I truly that horrible?_

Anakin huffed and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "I should have. But then the war happened, and my mother had just died. Padme was there, you know. When that happened. She was my one true rock when that happened. You didn't believe me. Then there was the war - I couldn't leave in good conscience. We - Padme - we," he swallowed and began pacing again. "We thought when the war was over we'd leave and go to Naboo or something. But, now that we know about Palpatine, that's probably not a good idea. I didn't want to disappoint you. I didn't want to prove to the Council that I wasn't good enough. I don't know what I wanted and it's never mattered before anyway," he said sullenly.

Obi-Wan had had trouble initially following the stream of consciousness rant, but he got the general gist. "Surely your entire time here wasn't entirely bad," he ventured cautiously.

"No, there were some good moments. But the general atmosphere here is so _stifling_ , and you have no idea. As a slave I was not permitted certain behaviors or material things. I was not permitted to go to certain places or to say certain things. Those things were at least similar enough to not cause a complete culture shock when I got to the Temple. But I had _never_ had my emotions or feelings dictated to. I had never been told that I had committed a _crime_ in missing my mother."

Obi-Wan flinched at the last statement. He remembered Master Windu's harsh dismissal of the child's feelings, but had been too wrapped up in his own resentment of Anakin at the time to realize just how horrific of a pronouncement that had been. That initial impression of the Council had to have been soul-crushing to that little boy who had already shown more bravery than most in willingly leaving all he had ever known behind. None of the Jedi present remembered their families - they had all been taken so young that it would have been an impossibility. With all that had been occurring lately, he hadn't really stopped to think about just how truly removed from the general population the Jedi really were. "What were your immediate thoughts about the Code? Not what you think about it now, as an adult, and I use that term loosely," he said, hoping to inject some familiar banter into an increasingly depressing conversation. "What was your first impression on learning what the Jedi life actually entailed?"

Anakin stared at him and did nothing but blink for a few seconds, then sighed and answered: "I thought that I had made the biggest mistake of my life, honestly. It sounded cruel to me. Even the slavers didn't deny us our family, whether blood or not, out of cruelty. That was rare. Most of the time families were split up as a business decision. Same with blowing someone random up to prove a point. They knew to only push so far - or else they would have had a revolt on their hands. Not that the slaves would have won or anything - but it would be bad business to have lost all that investment and then have to spend money on more slaves and train them…" he trailed off for a moment, then brought his eyes back to Obi-Wan's. "I was an outcast already due to my age, then factor in my upbringing as a slave, and add that _stupid_ Prophecy on top of it. How was I ever to fit in here even if I had been the model Jedi? I should have left. All I can say now is I'm sorry - and I'm sure that you think that truer words were never spoken," he said bitterly as he sat down heavily on the couch, head hanging down.

"I don't believe that you are a sorry excuse for a human being, if that's what you're intimating," Obi-Wan reassured after a moment. "However, I do wish that you had spoken to someone here - even a mind healer - about what you had been feeling."

Anakin barked out a harsh laugh. "And tell any of the given Jedi here about my misgivings about their _entire_ way of life? Do you think that any mind healer in the Temple would not have been offended immediately and demanded my expulsion? The Code is so tied into _everything_ here - anyone speaking against it is immediately taken to task. That is the one taboo here, you do realize? Padme understands to some degree my frustrations, but she can't totally commiserate, since she is not a Jedi herself. She doesn't experience this frustration _every_ _single day_ \- from every single quarter. The Code lends itself to thought-policing. It's exhausting, and I can't imagine how any Jedi get anything done with constantly having to check to see if their actions are up to the Code's standards."

Obi-Wan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes and took a seat next to Anakin. His head and heart ached and he wondered just how close Anakin had come to the Dark Side and how easily exploited he could have been by Palpatine had the twins not appeared when they had. A shudder went through him at the thought and he wondered if that was not one of the things that the twins were meant to prevent. He dared not ask Anakin, especially at the moment, but he would need to corner the twins at some point and ask them. _The twins_ , that was another thing. "Padme is pregnant now, isn't she?" Obi-Wan asked with a moment of clarity.

"Yes, she is. I'm not quite sure what's going to happen with the twins currently within her versus...the other twins…" he admitted and trailed off. He didn't want to think too much on that particular topic, and he doubted his _children_ did either.

"Is Palpatine aware that she is pregnant?" Obi-Wan asked carefully.

"I don't know, but she's gotten to the point where it's a little difficult to hide," Anakin said slowly, horror mounting at the implication.

"I suggest that we make sure that she will be offered as much protection as possible," he said with all seriousness.

"To protect her from a Sith Lord, she would need protection from the Jedi, and I can't think of any that would think too highly of her right now," Anakin said bitterly.

"Then perhaps it would behoove us to have you and someone you can trust do so."

"Why not just me? I can take care of her. Fulfill the Prophecy while I'm at it," Anakin sneered.

"Don't be dense. If Palpatine gets you and Padme cornered and desperate, what then?" Obi-Wan retorted in all seriousness.

Anakin shuddered. "I concede your point. There's just not many people that I feel that I can trust. And I'm sure that they all feel doubly so about myself," he said despondently.

"Let's not let ourselves get hopeless now," Obi-Wan said encouragingly. "Let's check on the Senator's whereabouts first and then we can work on who can do an adequate job of protection. After all, I'm sure that her input should be taken into consideration as well."

Anakin allowed himself a small smile. "Woe be unto them who do not." He knew that things were rocky with Obi-Wan, but he felt at least the man had his and Padme's best interests at heart, regardless of the motivation behind it. For all that Obi-Wan fought attachment and nagged him about the Code, he was prone to forming them - just not admitting to them. He doubted that that would be a good thing to point out at the moment. He'd save it for a more opportune time.


	30. Chapter 30

Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker entered the Council Chambers with trepidation, given that they had been in there not two hours ago. Anakin briefly made eye contact with Bail Organa and made to stand in the center of the room, but not directly next to the man. The mood in the room was suffused in curiosity, and it seemed like the only people who weren't wondering what was happening were Masters Yoda and Windu. Master Yoda cleared his throat, "Question do you all why brought back here you have been, hmm?" he asked his confused audience. A few murmurs of assent were heard along with several head nods. "Begin this meeting shall. Something of great importance to share with us Senator Organa has."

All eyes shifted to Bail Organa, who maintained a stoic expression throughout. Anakin was duly impressed. "I thank you for having me here, Masters," he said with an incline of his head. "I had originally come to Master Windu with my information, but he assured me that the entire Council should know about this new development."

"Agreed did I once informed I was. Leave this room, this information may _not_ ," Yoda said with a stab of the floor with his gimer stick for emphasis. All attention in the room was now completely focused and any matters anyone had been contemplating before were forgotten.

"Senator Organa came to me after he had been in communication with Count Dooku," Master Windu stated in an emotionless tone, but the circles under his eyes betrayed his exhaustion. "The Count has been having some misgivings about his role in this war, especially now that he has received word that the Jedi are doing some soul-searching regarding how our Order is run."

Anakin's jaw dropped - he couldn't help it. Several murmurs of disbelief echoed throughout the chambers but soon quieted down as Yoda tapped his gimer stick a few times. "It seems that the Count had abandoned the Order, not in pursuit of power, but in pursuit of a more equitable justice. He felt that the Order had not given the Separatists' claims due consideration and thought that by leaving the Order and moving against it, that he could effect change that way. He has become disillusioned with the amount of destruction that this conflict has wrought, as well as questioned his Master's motives regarding the greater good for the Galaxy," Master Windu finished. What he left out, was that he was now aware of Palpatine's plans to make Skywalker his apprentice. Dooku had mentioned the now-defunct kidnapping plot that the twins had referenced as well, which shattered any disbelief he may have had regarding the twins' claims. He now understood their need for secrecy more than ever. Anything to stop the Chosen One from defecting to the Sith was of paramount importance.

"Can we trust him? He betrayed the Jedi, and now he's betraying his Sith Master?" Luminara Unduli asked.

"A fair question, that is," Master Yoda intoned. "Feel we that truthful he was. Knows not, does the Count, what our meetings consisted of. Yet, concerns we discussed, matched his they did."

"And how long have you been speaking to the Count, if I may ask?" Master Fisto asked Senator Organa.

"This is only the second _actual_ confirmed conversation," Senator Organa replied. "Before that, I had only been speaking to him via written communications. I had my suspicions about who it was that I was speaking with, but I did not get actual confirmation until after Senator Amidala's...marriage went public," he finished awkwardly, acutely aware of her husband's proximity. He had also heard about Palpatine's plans for Skywalker during the recent conversation between himself, Dooku, and Master Windu, and felt vaguely ill about the entire situation. He hoped that Padme would not hear of it from anyone and hoped that the Jedi would take her safety into utmost consideration.

"And you feel that he meant to work with the Jedi?" Master Tiin asked with a sneer. "Taking a Sith's word at face value? Have we truly sunk to this level?"

"Not a full Sith was he," Master Yoda said sadly. "Anger he has, yes. But not the hatred of a true Sith."

Anakin was shocked _and_ angered by that statement. He had felt more than enough hate emanate from the man in question, but he reined in his emotions. After all, he had more than enough hate for the man who had humiliated him and taken his arm. Although he shouldn't hate the man, in retrospect, since he probably would not have gotten to marry Padme were it not for him. He felt Master Windu eye him and he composed himself better.

"Not a full Sith?" This time it was Master Unduli again. "You either are a Dark-Sider or you are not. Are you sure that the fact that Dooku was once your padawan is not clouding your judgement, Master Yoda?"

"I would remind you that _your_ former padawan was responsible for bombing this Temple just last year," Master Windu interjected sharply. "Do you consider your former padawan to be a full Sith?" he asked her pointedly.

While Master Unduli's face remained stoic, she had paled. Bail Organa shifted uncomfortably. He had anticipated being attacked himself or doubted, but not the Jedi turning on each other in such a vicious manner. While his knowledge of the Force and Jedi doctrine was minimal, he understood that this was one of those situations which would not be solved any time soon, and he hoped that they would not get stuck in the philosophical weeds. There were much more pressing matters, which with Dooku's help could end the war effort and expose Palpatine for what he now knew he was.

"What of General Grievous?" Ki Adi Mundi asked in a not so subtle attempt at redirection. "Where is he in all of this?"

Master Windu sighed. "Unfortunately, he is a true believer in the cause, and his hatred for the Jedi in particular is genuine. The Count confirmed as much."

Several heads nodded. At least that was one piece of information that everyone could agree on. Bail Organa dared venture into the opening provided: "I daresay, Masters, if we get the Count on our side, or at least willing to work with us, it could change _everything_ ," he implored as shamelessly as his diplomatic training would allow. "Without the Count leading the Separatists, and the General on his own, it would make ending the war that much easier. If Palpatine does not relinquish his powers after that, _then_ we have a situation where he can be challenged by the Senate. Without Dooku, the war will drag on and on. With him, in whatever capacity we can work with, we can try to get negotiations happening again. The public wants an end to this war - prolonging it due to philosophical reasons will _not_ help the perception of the Jedi, and will only strengthen Palpatine's hand."

Anakin winced inwardly. He knew that what the Senator had just said was true and necessary. He still hated the idea of Palpatine being a traitor and manipulator of the highest order, but had been so used to reflexively defending the man over the years, that it still hurt to hear him spoken of in such a manner. However, as much as he loathed Count Dooku, he knew that he needed to put his own personal feelings aside for the greater good. He let out a breath and tried to center himself again. He could feel several other people in the room do the same thing. _At least I'm not the only one feeling distaste for the situation_ , he comforted himself with the knowledge that he wouldn't be singled out or chided for it.

"If you would like, I am more than happy to help to make it happen. If any present here find it distasteful to speak with the Count, then I volunteer to be the one to do so," Master Fisto offered.

"Thank you for your kind offer, I do," Master Yoda acknowledged. "Wishes he to speak to Master Windu, and agreed Master Windu has."

"That is correct," Master Windu said with resignation. "He sought Senator Organa out and asked him to get in contact with me specifically. We shall keep this arrangement as it is if we intend to move forward. It is in our best interest to get his trust - after all, while we may feel betrayed by him, he feels the same of us. And, sadly, I cannot but help to conclude that his feelings may have been valid, which is _not_ to say that his turn to the Dark Side was," he ended with a pointed look at Master Tiin, who closed his mouth before his argument could begin.

After a few moments of deliberation, the Council as a whole begrudgingly accepted continuing talks with Count Dooku. Anything that they could glean about Palpatine and how to abort his plans would be worth the price of having to speak to someone who had wanted the Jedi to reform so badly that he went Dark. The thought of anyone else having the same motivations, especially after the Temple bombing had been brought up again, gave everyone food for thought. The time for fighting change had come and gone, and the last bits of resistance were crumbling, however slowly and painfully.

Bail Organa sighed with relief inwardly and made brief eye contact with Master Kenobi. Obi-Wan caught Senator Organa's eye and gave him a quick nod. The meeting was dismissed, but Masters Kenobi, Yoda, Windu, and Fisto were left behind along with Anakin Skywalker and Senator Organa. "Senator Amidala's safety will now be discussed," Master Yoda said suddenly and Anakin jerked out of reflex.

"She is safe at the moment, in a hidden location," Bail assured him after seeing his panicked reaction. "Senator Mothma and I made sure of it. However, Chancellor Palpatine was _most_ curious about her whereabouts and I am sure that he will do all that he can to ascertain them with or without my help."

Anakin bristled as anger threatened to course through his veins, but he tamped it down. Losing control in front of everyone present would only prove to them that he had been a risk all along - would prove what his children had told him regarding his horrific future in their timeline.

"She _must_ have Jedi security, whether she acquiesces or not. Her security will not be able to handle a Sith Lord," Obi-Wan interjected softly. He eyed Anakin warily, now almost certain that Palpatine was targeting his former padawan specifically. "They will not think twice about Palpatine coming around her, given the Naboo connection. I am also to assume that she is not aware of the Chancellor's true identity?"

"She is not aware. I had not been aware until Count Dooku confirmed it to Master Windu earlier today," Bail affirmed. He himself was still trying to process the fact that the Supreme Chancellor had manipulated the entire war to his advantage this entire time by using his planet during the initial phase. He felt that that was a particularly nasty form of evil. "I dare say that if we could get proof of Palpatine's true identity out there, or at the very least his role in the Invasion of Naboo, then the Naboo would almost certainly be angry for having been used in such a way. It would also create an enormous groundswell of support for Senator Amidala, given that it would show that he had manipulated their most-loved Queen into giving him power at the expense of his own people. It would certainly make her untouchable by him, at the very least."

"That is quite brilliant, actually, Senator Organa," Master Kenobi said as he rubbed his bearded chin in thought. "The only problem is, where do we get the _proof_?"

"I believe that _that_ is where the Count comes in," Bail Organa smiled.

"All of this political-talk is all well and good, but it won't happen quickly enough to get Senator Amidala the security she needs _right now_ ," Anakin said as he lost his patience.

"Master Fisto, nominate you and Master Windu to do the honors, I do," Master Yoda said, ignoring Anakin's outburst entirely.

Anakin began to complain, but Master Windu held up a hand to stall him. "I accept the honor. Anakin, you are not in a clear frame of mind to do any such thing. You will be of no help to your wife, or to your unborn children," Master Windu told a wide-eyed Anakin. "You and Master Kenobi will remain with the...adult...twins, and work with Master Yoda and the rest of the Council on what needs to be done to reform the Order. Besides, I will already be compromised with trying to get Count Dooku on our side, and no one is better at negotiating than Senator Amidala. She and I can work together to get to an agreement more quickly, and this will also free Senator Organa to do the very necessary work in the Senate that cannot be abandoned with Senator Amidala's absence."

Anakin closed his mouth and nodded, deflated. He knew that this was the most probable outcome, but he detested not being the one to protect his wife. However, if there could be no guarantee of exposing Palpatine or at least removing him as a threat to her, then she would never be safe. And him going up to Palpatine now and killing him would only cause problems for everyone. "I agree, Masters," he said with resignation. He needed to let go of his fears. He needed to trust in the Force and Master Windu and Fisto's abilities to keep Padme safe.

"Then settled things are," Master Yoda said. Anakin and Obi-Wan exchanged a look that said _for now, anyway_.


	31. Chapter 31

Padme Amidala found herself in the awkward situation of having to play hostess to two Jedi Masters. Bail Organa had dropped in with Masters Windu and Fisto and told her of their plan to keep her safe from Palpatine, but not the reason _why_. She had tried to get more information out of her erstwhile companions, but they looked at her warily, as if afraid she would shatter at the slightest provocation and told her that it was for the best that she not know all the details. She had a burning desire to see Anakin, to know that Anakin was alright, but she knew that it would be a sore subject. All she had been told was that he had not been removed from the Order, and that once things were settled enough, the Code transgression would be addressed.

"Tea, Masters?" she asked, when she could stand the overbearing silence no longer.

"No thank you, Senator," Master Fisto said with a kind smile. Master Windu merely shook his head as he avoided staring at her belly, knowing _who_ was in there. It was a surreal situation, to say the least. He had gently probed the little presences in her womb, and found that they were, indeed, the same people that were in the Temple. Their brains had not developed enough to give them enough consciousness to be an issue yet, but he wondered what would happen when the babies did. Would the other twins cease to exist or be sent back to their timeline? Would that timeline even _exist_ anymore? Would there be an alternate timeline? There were so many questions that he hadn't thought to contemplate until he had seen the Senator in her state and ascertained the situation in its entirety.

Padme nodded once and went to the kitchen, which was barely removed from the living room area. However, she had been in worse accommodations, and there was at least _some_ privacy in the room, besides the fresher. She wondered what the Jedi truly thought of her. She hadn't picked up any hostility from them, which surprised her. She had not failed to notice how they had stared at her belly as if it was something totally new to them. She couldn't help but wonder if they were truly that secluded that they had never come across a pregnant woman before. She sipped her tea slowly and refrained from turning on her comm unit. She didn't want to be traced and found, especially not with the two Jedi Masters watching her. She daren't upset Master Windu, given his legendary temper and zeal for following rules. She also didn't want him hating Anakin anymore than he already did.

The room didn't have any windows, so there was nowhere for Padme to look out. The Jedi seemed not to be upset over the quiet, but she could stand it no longer. She hated being idle, especially knowing that momentum had been on her side of things until the leak of her marriage. She still couldn't believe that it was Palpatine that had been responsible for doing such a thing, but so far the Jedi had confirmed it. She didn't want to think about what that meant for all of her long association with the man. She put away the dirty mug once she was done and went to the living area to turn on the holo. At the very least she could get some news.

"- disarray in the Senate this afternoon," a male Togruta reporter was saying.

"So, does this mean that the Chancellor's agenda will not go through?" a blue-haired female reporter with too much make-up on asked.

"It has been shelved _indefinitely_ ," the Togruta said. Padme heard rustling as the Jedi Masters turned their attention to the holo. "There are complaints of the Chancellor's supporters trying to strong-arm voting through without any discussion and claiming a majority when there clearly isn't one. As a result, several coalitions that had been voting with the Chancellor's faction have split away. They are not necessarily for negotiating with the Separatists, given how much hatred there is for them, but they don't agree with the Chancellor's supporters' tactics either, saying they were no better than the Separatists. It is a grand unraveling."

"Very interesting. Thank you, Su'lan," the blue-haired reporter said. "Next up, after a message from our sponsors, who will win tonight's finale of _Diva Extraordinaire_? A panel of experts tells us the chances for each contestant -"

Padme shut the holo off with a scoff of disgust. "A panel of _experts_ get convened to discuss a singing competition, but _not_ for something of vital importance to the Galaxy."

"At least we know that the Chancellor's plans have been slowed down somewhat. Perhaps he'll be willing to give up his term soon," Master Fisto offered as a consolation.

"I doubt he'll be willing to give up his power," Padme said sadly. "I apologize Masters, it's just so very frustrating to see someone who had mentored me become so consumed with power that they lose sight of who they were," she said as she paced in front of the coffee table. She placed her hands on the small of her back, as it had been giving her more trouble as of late. She wondered just how much worse it was going to get. She had read somewhere that pregnancy became unbearably uncomfortable towards the end to prepare the mother for the lack of sleep to come once the child was born. She missed the small glance exchanged by the Jedi Masters at her words.

"I agree with you on him not giving up any power," Master Windu said. "Let us hope that if the people demand it, he will acquiesce rather than fight it." He was afraid of the latter possibility and what that would mean for the Order.

"Do you think that he will have to be forcibly removed?" Padme asked suddenly. "I'd hate to see it happen, but I'm wondering if it won't be a foregone conclusion soon enough."

"I'd rather it didn't," Master Windu said tiredly. "Especially if it comes down to the Order getting involved in said removal. I don't know that we would survive that as an organization. Or if we even should."

"I'd say that would make us leaders of a coup," Master Fisto said soberly.

"Not if it was an absolute necessity," Padme said with absoluteness. "Preserving the Republic is of the utmost importance."

Master Windu winced almost imperceptibly, but he saw that the Senator had seen it and was eying him shrewdly. "I'm afraid that that is the attitude that has seen us come to this," Master Windu said as he gestured around them. "The Jedi were so caught up in preserving the status quo, that we did not see that we were only prolonging the inevitable."

"But you are not tearing down your order - you seek to restructure and reform - _not_ destroy," Padme said carefully.

"The Order itself is an entirely different undertaking than thousands of systems with -" he cut off as a warning in the Force told him to cover Senator Amidala. An explosion rent the room apart and a bounty hunter came through the hole in the wall. Screaming could be heard from the hallways. Master Windu's ears were ringing, but he quickly stood and put himself between the Senator and the bounty hunter, who he had never seen before. The individual in question had a maroon mask and matching armor and held an enormous blaster out towards them. "The Senator is to come with me," said a warped voice.

"On whose orders?" Master Windu asked as they circled each other, one hand on his lightsaber which ignited with a _hiss_ , and the other behind him as he made sure that the Senator stayed covered.

"None of your business," the bounty hunter replied hastily. Master Windu could tell that they had not anticipated facing off against a Jedi - the panic being felt in the Force masking the bravado in their words.

In desperation, the bounty hunter lobbed a stun grenade, only to watch it stop in midair as it floated above its head. Before the bounty hunter could run, he stopped short at the other Jedi that he had missed. The rubble-covered Jedi Master had the cheek to smile and wave at him before he blacked out.

Both Jedi Masters started and turned to stare at Senator Amidala, who had taken out a blaster from underneath her skirt and fired it at the bounty hunter while he was distracted. "Don't worry, Masters," she said matter of factly. "He's only stunned."

"I suggest we find alternate lodgings," Master Fisto said after he recovered as he brushed dust off his robes.

"I'd say we need to go back to the Temple, and bring this individual with us," Master Windu said tiredly. "Senator, I do hope you don't mind minimalist surroundings."

"Provided you have running water and holo access, I don't think there will be a problem on my part," Padme replied evenly. "How the rest of the Jedi will feel about my presence there is another thing altogether."

"We'll keep you away from the main Temple area, but where it will be safe nonetheless," Master Fisto reassured her. "You'll be in the most difficult area to access, as it were, save for the Restricted Archives."

"And also the most difficult area to escape, I suppose?" she asked with an arched eyebrow. Master Fisto merely grinned in response, taken by her nonchalant attitude regardless of her nerves. He was sure that she knew that he could feel her anxiousness through the Force, but she put up a good fight anyway.

"Time's wasting," Master Windu said shortly. "If anyone dares to follow us back to the Temple and attempt something, then we will have more than enough authority to act accordingly." His two companions nodded as hotel security finally arrived. Master Windu sighed and picked up his comm to arrange transportation back to the Temple.


	32. Chapter 32

Chancellor Palpatine was distressed, which was a feeling he had not experienced in... quite some time. This was a most _undesirable_ situation. The attack on Senator Amidala had made all the news, and everyone, including _him_ , had been taken by surprise. He had questioned Grievous and Dooku both, and Dooku suggested looking into Nute Gunray. Amazingly enough, the little toad had gone behind _everyone's_ back in an independent attempt to squash negotiations indefinitely by getting rid of its most vocal supporter. Palpatine gritted his teeth and realized that something was in between them. He realized that he had been chewing on his nails - a habit that had been painfully and repeatedly beaten out of him by his former Master in his youth. He hadn't done such a thing in... _years_. He shuddered to think of having to get yet another manicure and endure the company of the manicurist, who would no doubt be judging him for his filthy habit. Even if the individual wisely kept their mouth shut, there was no avoiding their thoughts or feelings through the Force.

His unease would not be quieted, so he stood and paced a few times in front of his windows before he sat down again. The Force was not showing him any good future prospects. Worse - there were far too many variables now - there was no certain path to take anymore. All of his painstaking work was being eroded before his eyes, and the Force was not showing him a way to proceed clearly. He sighed and rested his hand over his eyes for a moment. _Patience_ , he reminded himself. He had had to adapt his plans to different circumstances before, he would just have to do so again. However, the fact still remained - the current chaos gave him no way to proceed and have it be to his advantage. He was the Sith _Master_ \- _he_ was the one who was supposed to be sowing the chaos, however anonymously. As Chancellor, trust was his biggest selling factor to the public. And all this chaos eroded their trust in him, which meant that eventually the public would begin to clamor for his replacement. The irony was not lost on him. No, something would need to change soon, or all would be for naught. His entire plan hinged on him staying in his current position in power and having the complete control and adoration of the public. If he should lose that, it would not just be undesirable - it would be _unacceptable_. Palpatine sighed and tried to meditate again in hopes that it wasn't fruitless.

Master Windu tried to comm again, for what felt like the hundredth time. Neither he nor Master Fisto had had a chance to change out of their dusty robes yet. Senator Amidala emerged from the refresher in her new quarters wearing some Jedi robes that had been given to her until her belongings could be retrieved safely. He avoided staring, since as generous as the robes could be, they could not hide the telltale pregnancy bump. Thankfully, Count Dooku finally answered his call.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen, Milady," he said politely yet blandly.

"Good afternoon, Count Dooku," Bail Organa answered politely in return, seeing as no one else in the room had felt inclined to.

"I am tempted to ask if this entire situation is nothing but a ruse from you, given the events earlier today," Master Windu asked accusatorily as he ignored Organa's wince.

"Senator Organa, you should really make sure that your security personnel do a better job of checking your speeders for tracking devices," the Count replied in the same bland tone, while Bail Organa blanched.

"I take it you find this amusing?" Master Windu asked, for he could feel it in the Force, even through the comm. "Why would you or Palpatine do such a thing? I ask again, why are we speaking with you at all if this is the kind of thing we should expect from you?"

"I only find it amusing that you jump to all the _entirely_ wrong conclusions," the Count said smoothly, although with a slight tinge or irritation. "Neither I nor Palpatine ordered such a thing to be done. This was Nute Gunray's work," he said truthfully. What he omitted was that _he_ was the one who had suggested to Gunray to have Organa followed in hopes that he would try something stupid like he had. It worked in his favor to have the trust between Palpatine and Gunray wrecked. It meant less suspicion on his own person and also removed Senator Amidala from being immediately in Palpatine's crosshairs. However much he detested both Jedi and Sith philosophy, he was still a vain man, and the thought of being replaced by Skywalker still made his blood boil as a matter of principle. Now the Senator couldn't be used against him, which made Palpatine's job all the harder, especially since he had been emphatic that the Empire could not come into being without Skywalker onboard.

Mace Windu sighed irritatedly and spied Senator Amidala's cheek twitch from the corner of his eye. She was no stranger to Gunray's attempts on her life. "So, what you're saying is, is Palpatine's lost control," he stated by way of apology.

"In essence, yes," Dooku replied with a incline of his head. "For the time being," he added after a beat.

"Yes, well, I'm sure that all of his grand plans won't be abandoned easily," Master Fisto said in hopes of diffusing some of the tension in the room. It would do no good to keep antagonizing the Count, especially since he was cooperating out of his own volition. No need to alienate him for sure and torpedo their own cause.

"Of course not," the Count said. "However, this does slow things down for him. I do not know how he will proceed. He has been strangely quiet since this latest _incident_...so I cannot say for certain what he will do next. I do believe that the key to your success lies in making the public see him as ineffective."

"I agree," Padme said suddenly. "It's not just a matter of alienating people through strongman tactics, it's a matter of making people realize that he cannot control everyone or everything. The public has put all of their trust and hopes and projected them onto him, when he is _only one person_. No man is an island. Even if negotiations are not immediately successful, which I imagine is his priority as well as Gunray's, there's still the matter of making sure that he gets no legislative triumphs."

"Gum up the works, and if he can't get the Senate to comply without using horrible methods and overplaying his hand, then he looks powerless," Bail nodded with a grimace. "It runs counter to everything that we have been trying to do for years," he laughed without mirth.

"I know, but the future of the Republic is at stake here," Padme replied sadly as she laid a hand on his forearm for comfort.

"That is another thing that will have to be addressed," Dooku interrupted. "The Republic as is is a shambles. There are many reasons why you find yourselves in the situation you are in today. The Separatists do have legitimate claims, and may find themselves not wanting to remain part of the Republic even after negotiations. Are you willing to live with that possibility?"

Absolute quiet filled the room. Master Windu bit down on his reflex to defend the sanctity of a unified Republic, but the fact remained that it was not one now, nor had it been for some time. He would be defending a failure that no longer existed, whether he liked it or not. "I believe that we will have to address that very real possibility whether we like it or not. I just hope that no one tries to ally with the Hutts or continue waging war after an agreement has been reached."

Dooku scoffed: "There is not a single Separatist that would be willing to endanger their credibility in such a way. While you may find us distasteful, I would hope that you would refrain from trying to compare us in any way to the Hutts."

"Fair enough," Master Windu said. "Although I believe that your policies regarding slavery need to be addressed immediately, as well your treatment of nonhumans in general, before I can begin to properly take the Separatists as truly equal in moral standing."

Dooku's eyes flashed momentarily, but he inclined his head in agreement. A waver in his image alerted the Count to the time. "We shall have to continue this discussion at another time. It seems that my allotted time before I am missed in action has expired," and the comm cut off immediately.

"Do we truly trust him?" Bail Organa asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Do we really have a choice?" Master Fisto asked with a sad smile. "I felt the truth of what he said in the Force - he did not order the attack on Senator Amidala."

"I felt it too," Master Windu concurred. "However, I felt like there was more to that story than we were told. I mean, Nute Gunray may have contracted the bounty hunter, but that doesn't mean that Palpatine or someone else couldn't have told him to do so."

"I don't think it was Palpatine," Padme said. "While he was without a doubt the one to release my... _private_ information," she blushed slightly, "he wouldn't have immediately gone after me like that. That would be entirely too brutal," she finished sadly.

"No more brutal than orchestrating having his own planet attacked or facilitating a Galaxy-wide war," Master Windu ventured, not caring how callous it sounded. While the Senators didn't know that Palpatine was a Sith Lord, nor did they need to, his hunger for power and his misdeeds alone had to count against him by their reasoning. Both Senators nodded sadly and locked eyes.

"Very well," Bail Organa said. "Shall we start by looking at the proposed legislation for tomorrow's session to find our first opportunity for sabotage?"


	33. Chapter 33

Anakin Skywalker was a pacing mess. He was angry and frightened and wanting answers _now_ regarding his wife's wellbeing and who had been responsible for the attack on her. He continued to pace in the twins' small quarters while Luke and Leia had been reduced to sitting on the couch silently, their feet drawn up underneath them to give the man room. They had felt their mother's arrival at the Temple and also experienced the strange sensation of being in two places at once. Neither one probed any further, not wanting to know what would happen if they tried to reach the infants' presences.

 _Should we do anything? Say anything?_ Leia asked through their bond as she watched Anakin warily. His anxiety was coming off in waves and neither she nor Luke were able to shield themselves adequately from the strength of Anakin's emotions.

 _I doubt he'd even listen to us if we did_ , Luke sent back with resignation. He had attempted to send a comforting wave or two through the Force, only to have them get eaten up as if they never had been. Anakin's agitation was through the roof. He winced in sympathy for Master Yoda if he'd ever had to feel anything similar from himself during their time training in Dagobah.

The door swished open, admitting Obi-Wan Kenobi. Anakin stopped pacing and invaded the other man's private space immediately as he assaulted him with a barrage of questions. The twins winced in sympathy for Obi-Wan, who merely put his hands on Anakin's shoulders and guided him to sit in one of the chairs near the twins.

"She's alright. Padme is staying here in the Temple for the time being. She is in perfectly good health, as are her...offspring," Obi-Wan soothed his former padawan with a quick glance at the very quiet twins.

"Was Palpatine behind this?" Anakin asked angrily. His initial anxiety was reduced now that he knew that she was safe and nearby, yet gave way to anger, as high stress situations always seemed to.

"No, it seems that Nute Gunray took matters into his own hands," Obi-Wan said and cringed when a huge wave of anger from Anakin hit him through the Force. A rustling noise alerted him to the fact that the twins had felt it as well.

"I apologize," Anakin said as he deflated when he felt the others' fear spike in the Force. He blushed and hung his head in shame after he saw the wary looks that his twins had trained on him. "I truly do need to work on my anger," he said sadly. He hoped that no one else in the Temple had felt his anger, for that was the last thing he needed - a lecture from Windu or Yoda.

Luke cleared his throat and fidgeted awkwardly for a moment. "Have you considered perhaps seeing a counselor?" he asked very gently.

Anakin looked at him as if he had grown a second head. "I doubt that there is a single Jedi who would be able to listen to what I have to say with an objective point of view," he answered disdainfully.

"I meant a counselor outside of the Order," Luke amended, but didn't back down. "I believe that your anger issues stem from your upbringing before you came to the Temple. No amount of releasing one's feelings to the Force will help if you aren't able to deal with why those feelings keep occurring."

Anakin blanched and nodded - obviously his children knew of his past as a slave. He knew that he needed to get help for that particular issue - Padme had told him before in as many words. The Jedi way only compounded his frustrations. Once Palpatine was removed as a problem, he would probably be expelled from the Order, and there would be no reason for him to have to restrict himself to Jedi Healers. He shuddered to think of losing control around his babies and hurting them accidentally.

Obi-Wan surprisingly did not object to Luke's suggestion and was quiet during the exchange. Anakin supposed that maybe he was finally starting to understand him after their little row. "Can I go see her? I just want to speak with her," he asked Obi-Wan plaintively.

"Not at the moment," Obi-Wan said gently. "She is in with Senator Organa and Masters Fisto and Windu, working on strategy to stymie Palpatine in the Senate."

Anakin blinked, then laughed: "Of _course_ she would be. Never lets anything stop her, does she?"

Luke and Leia exchanged a look, recognizing a trait that both of them had inherited. It seemed that they had wrongly attributed that to their father for years.

"Wouldn't be Padme otherwise," Obi-Wan agreed and patted Anakin's shoulder as he made his way to the kitchenette to make some tea.

"I'm surprised you're not part of that particular discussion, _Negotiator_ ," Anakin teased over his shoulder. Bantering always helped ease tension - it was familiar territory.

"No, as you are well aware, I abhor politics and politicians in general," Obi-Wan said as he walked back towards the main area.

"And yet you're better at it then they are," Anakin replied with a glint in his eye.

"Hmph," was all Obi-Wan had to say as he went back into the kitchenette to check on his tea, even though it would be nowhere near ready yet.

Leia rolled her eyes at the pair in front of her, but even she had to admit that the atmosphere in the room had lightened considerably. She marveled at how easily Obi-Wan had been able to calm Anakin down and wondered just how Palpatine had twisted him to make him hate Obi-Wan as much as he had during their timeline. She chanced a look at Luke, who was smiling fondly at them. He caught her eye and she gave him a small smile in return.

Anakin caught the twins' exchange from the corner of his eye. He wondered how he had not noticed that there were two of them once Padme had told him she was pregnant. Had he been that excited that he hadn't noticed? Did she know they were having twins? Had she been keeping it as a surprise? He didn't know if he should tell her now. What if the Healer already had, assuming she knew already, or just accidentally when she was checked over? He stopped his racing thoughts, not wanting to get worked up again over something he had no control over. He reminded himself that what mattered was that Padme was ok, as were their babies. Besides, he was still in hot water with the Council, it was best not to push his luck with anything regarding Padme at the moment. For all he knew, they might keep them apart as punishment, even while she was in the Temple. And for what it was worth, they had lied and broken the Code, so it was deserved.

Anakin looked up and saw Leia sitting on her own on the couch as she perused a datapad. Luke had joined Obi-Wan in the kitchenette and they were chatting amiably over tea. He wondered what Padme would think of the twins. Should she even meet them? It was hard enough for him to comprehend, that these were, indeed, _his_ children. Padme didn't have the Force, would she even believe it?

"You are possibly the _loudest_ thinker I have ever encountered in my life," Leia said as she put the datapad down and looked him directly in the eye.

Anakin blushed, but did not break eye contact. "Pardon me if I have a few things on my mind," he retorted, embarrassed and caught off guard.

"We _all_ do, it's just that some of us make an effort to shield for the benefit of those around us," she snapped.

"Leia," they heard Luke all but beg. Anakin turned to look at his boy, who was sending his sister the most intensely sad look he had ever seen. He heard Leia sigh and he reluctantly turned to look at her. She still harbored animosity towards him, but she had released some of it to the Force.

"I apologize," she said reluctantly. "You and I have our...differences...in my original timeline, but you haven't committed them here yet, so…" she trailed off.

"I understand," he said, though he didn't, not really. She snorted as she raised an eyebrow. "No, you're right, I don't really _understand_. But I can see where you would be coming from," he amended, and wondered at how direct she was. He was very much the same way, so even though he had no plans of being Darth Vader, he could still see the two of them butting heads in the future anyway. He smiled at the thought - he couldn't wait.

"You are a strange one," Leia said, caught a little off-guard by his smile, so reminiscent of her brother's.

"You're one to talk, _time-traveler_ ," he teased her gently.

Leia rolled her eyes and offered him a small, genuine smile of her own. Luke watched the exchange and turned to give Obi-Wan a small smile. Obi-Wan merely shook his head and muttered something about "Skywalkers."


	34. Chapter 34

Quiet finally reigned in the Jedi Temple once night had fallen and most of the inhabitants had gone to sleep. Mace Windu dimly registered the world outside of the Temple through the Force, but for the moment, he had been given a respite from other individuals in his immediate vicinity. He breathed deeply a few more times and sank further into his meditation. He had finally gotten to clean up and change his dusty robes, which had soothed him more than it should have, given that a Jedi was supposed to be unaffected by such things. He wondered just how _soft_ other Jedi would view him for that moment of weakness, especially when so many of them had been out in the field for months at a time with no such luxuries as showers or soap. He sighed and shook the thought away as he continued to delve deeper into the Force.

 _Exhaustion works wonders for achieving deeper meditations_ , he mused to himself in wonder as he let that thought go and the rest of himself as well. The Force was still turbulent and unclear, but it was not as dark as it had been recently. He reached out, past the Temple and let his conscious self go. He didn't know what he was searching for, if anything, but he trusted in the Force itself to guide him for the first time in a long time. He let go of the momentary fear that realization gave him, and gave himself over completely, as he should have been doing all along.

The Force gave him a view to the Jedi in the field - a Padawan had just lost her Master on Obroa-Skai, a victim of assassination. They had gone to negotiate a dispute - they were not warriors, but anti-Jedi sentiment had gotten to the point where the public did not differentiate between diplomatic or military Jedi, _if_ they had ever known the difference. The Padawan was struggling deeply with letting go of her attachment as well as her anger, but failing at both. Fear was consuming her from the inside - would she fall to the Dark Side? Would she ever get another Master? Would anyone ever even consider her after they found out just how weak she was acting at the moment? Master Windu felt his heart ache for the Padawan, and wondered just how many other Jedi were out there, lost and afraid of _everything_ , since the Code had restricted them so tightly that they could see no way to possibly overcome the obstacles the war was throwing at them.

The scene dissolved and he was floating again, allowing the Force to dictate where he would go next. He reflexively tried to release his feelings of guilt out into the Force, but stopped himself from doing so. He needed to _feel_ something again, if he was to be able to understand what the Force was trying to tell him. This time the scene was in the Jedi Temple itself - a sleeping Anakin Skywalker on his quarters, to be precise. He watched the Knight toss and turn, sheets wadded up around him, and his heart jumped into his throat when he heard the man scream some names in his sleep. It was obvious that he was reliving some terrible campaign or another, for he recognized the name "Rex" as that of his clone Commander, but then a few others he did not recognize. Suddenly, Anakin started and jumped out of his bed, eyes wild and looking frantically in every direction. The Knight slowly realized where he was and flopped back on the bed tiredly, his head in his hands. That lasted for a few moments, until a green-faced Anakin Skywalker retreated to the refresher, a hand over his mouth.

Mace Windu felt himself swallow hard as he was drawn back out of Skywalker's quarters and out beyond the Temple again. He was shown several broken and tired Jedi as well as their tired yet determined Clone coteries. The Clones had been bred to do nothing but fight, but even they were human, and more than a few of them had doubts about what they were doing and what it was for - they just didn't voice them aloud.

Exhausted, Master Windu felt the Force release control of him, and he dropped out of meditation rather harshly with a gasp. Soon another gasp followed, and he realized, with horror, that he was crying. He sniffled and marveled at how the sensation was both horrible and wonderful at the same time. Once he felt cleansed, he regained enough sense to make sure that he hadn't disturbed or awoken anyone. Satisfied that that hadn't been the case, he went into the fresher without turning on any lights and rinsed his sore face off. When his head finally hit his pillow, he fell into the best sleep dreamless sleep that he had ever experienced.

Leia awoke from a nightmare that was not her own, nor her twin's. While she loved Luke and that their twin bond allowed them to speak telepathically over amazing distances, the shared nightmares were most definitely _not_ a bonus. Unfortunately, it seemed that the family bond extended to _Anakin_ as well, so she had gotten a good look at the horrors he had seen in battle, as well as a truly haunting memory of his mother's treatment while they were both still slaves. The latter had been so horrific that she had had to fight the urge to vomit herself, but she knew that Anakin had had no such success. She sighed and got up to make some soothing tea. She checked on Luke, who was sleeping like the dead. He and Obi-Wan had decided to do some sparring earlier and worn themselves out, apparently enough that Anakin's distress had not woken him.

Leia took the finished tea and set it on a tray that she carried gingerly and quietly down the hall. She knew that Anakin's quarters were closeby, thanks to a map of the Temple that Luke had procured on one of his datapads. She moved quietly, not caring so much if she got caught, but more out of courtesy for the many sleeping Jedi she could sense. She let herself into the room and moved to the little kitchenette. The room was nearly identical in setup to her current quarters, just larger in size. She heard the running water in the fresher and made no move to go towards it, she just let her Force presence be announced and felt Anakin's surprise in response. The water ran for a little longer before it shut off and Anakin emerged a few moments later, red-eyed and red-faced. He looked at her questioningly.

"Tea," she said simply. At his blank look she suppressed a sigh: "It's for upset stomach and nerves. Works wonders after a nightmare of that caliber."

Anakin blushed, she didn't need much light to tell that, the Force told her so. He nodded his head weakly in thanks and turned off the fresher light, bathing the quarters in darkness. A smaller light came to life from a little lamp on the cabinets that she had missed earlier. He wouldn't look at her directly, but sat down wearily at the table and said nothing for a while. Leia didn't press the issue, just poured them both some tea as quietly as she could. She watched the steam curl up and suppressed a memory of Han mocking her for her late-night _tea habit_ as he joined her with his beloved Corellian whiskey.

They sat in companionable silence for a few moments, sipping their tea and ignoring the slight tension in the air. "How did you know I was having a nightmare?" Anakin asked very quietly, so quietly she had almost missed it.

"Luke and I sometimes experience each other's nightmares due to our twin bond, and my guess is that it applies to _all_ family, and not just us," Leia said as she gently put down her teacup.

"So, then, you saw...everything?" Anakin asked with a strained voice as he barely looked up at her. She nodded her head once. He looked back down at his cup in his hands and said nothing, head hanging down dejectedly.

"I must say, that my nightmares could easily rival yours, as far as what I've seen in the field, but what you experienced before…" Leia trailed off as she realized how callous she sounded when she had actually been trying to help.

Anakin winced slightly, but seemed not to take offense once he realized what her actual intentions had been. "Given what little I do know of your past...future…," he gestured with one hand, at a loss for the correct term, "I'm not surprised."

Leia smiled at his awkwardness, so reminiscent of Luke when she had first met him. "I know that Luke had suggested seeing a counselor earlier today, and I must say that I echo the sentiment. I think that it is quite clear that the Jedi don't believe in things like post-traumatic stress disorder, so you won't be getting any help with that here."

Anakin snorted, "You've got that right." He ran his flesh hand down his face, and Leia noticed for the first time that his other hand was silver - there was no synthflesh at all. She hadn't seen him without the glove until now, and it made perfect sense why he wore it all the time in public. She tore her eyes away before he could catch her staring, remembering how sensitive Luke had been over his prosthetic for so long. "I'm guessing you have experience with that kind of thing?"

Leia smiled sadly at him. "I fought going to see someone about my own...issues," she cleared her throat and looked off to the side. She couldn't blame the man currently sitting in front of her for what had happened in her timeline, but he had been the cause of so _many_ of her issues. "I was stubborn, and refused to acknowledge that I needed help. I thought that by unloading on Han and Luke on occasion that things would get better. I figured that no one else could possibly understand or come even close to it, and those were the people I trusted the most."

Anakin nodded, "Makes sense. Makes _complete_ sense. You don't want to just tell _anybody_ about yourself."

"And that was a grave mistake," Leia said as she looked him straight in the eye. "It was not fair to them, since all I was doing was unloading on people who had their own struggles, and I was selfish to make them bear my burdens as well," she twirled her cup by the handle and lowered her eyes. "An outside person is actually exactly what you need, since they don't know you and won't feel burdened by you, or feel like they need to do something to make you feel better." She set the cup back upright and folded her arms on the table. She leaned over her folded arms and looked Anakin straight in the eye: "Don't make my mistake. By the time I realized just how much help I actually needed, I had damaged several relationships, including the one of the only man that I had _ever_ loved romantically. If not for _you_ , then at least do it for your wife," she finished. Unsaid was, _for us_ , for Luke and herself, and by extension, Ben.

Anakin swallowed hard and nodded his head again, quietly. He could feel the tea having a soothing effect already. "Thank you," he said simply as he gave her a shy smile.

"You're welcome," Leia replied with a bittersweet smile of her own. "Now see about getting some rest. I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be a big day."

"Yes, ma'am," Anakin replied with a salute as he put his empty cup back on the tray.


	35. Chapter 35

Luke awoke to a strangely quiet and peaceful atmosphere. He stretched lazily in bed and sensed Leia still asleep through the Force. He checked the chrono, surprised that she was still abed, since she was usually the earlier riser of the two. It was still early in the morning, but not so early that Leia would not be up already under normal circumstances. He probed her in the Force, to make sure that she wasn't ill, and was mystified by the sense of peace she was radiating in her sleep. _Huh_ , he thought to himself and got up. _I obviously missed_ _ **something**_ _last night_ , he thought as he spied two teacups in the sink, but he could ask Leia about it later, once she woke up.

He took a leisurely walk towards the refectory, since that was one of the areas he was allowed to go to unsupervised. They had run out of food in their quarters after he and Obi-Wan had demolished their small stash after their sparring match. Old Ben had been an _amazing_ duelist and Luke had just about burst with happiness to see him in his prime. He hadn't concealed his feelings too well, to Obi-Wan's confusion and amusement. They had been pretty evenly matched, Luke only having won due to his more unconventional style and more years of experience.

He approached the refectory and noticed just how quiet and empty it was. He went ahead and got himself some breakfast to take back to the room before he heard his name being called by Kit Fisto. Luke approached him and nearly dropped his tray when he saw a pregnant Padme Amidala sitting next to Master Fisto. Luke put on his best Sabbac face and ignored the growing strength of the familiar Force presences within his... _mother_...as he approached them and sat at their table.

"I'm surprised Master Windu isn't with you," Luke said as he noticed the Korun Jedi Master's absence.

"Master Windu is currently, _indisposed_ ," Master Fisto said with a small smirk. "Not to worry, he's alright, just exhausted and earning himself some well-deserved sleep," he added at Luke's look of concern. After a pause, he leaned forward conspiratorially, "I tried waking him no more than eight times, and finally gave up!"

Luke covered his mouth to hide his smile once he noticed that the Senator was frowning at them both. "I do hope he's alright," she interjected pointedly.

"Oh, he is. He's just under a lot of stress. I'm sure that you can relate, Senator," Master Fisto said with his hands held out placatingly. The effect was ruined by his smile, however.

Luke dipped his head and focused on his food, he didn't want to draw her ire as well. However, the idea of the Jedi Grandmaster sleeping like a log amused him all the same. He wondered just what all had occurred while he had been asleep himself. He gently probed the Force and found that it was slightly more settled than it had been since his and Leia's arrival. Leia was still asleep, surprisingly, Anakin was as well, and quite peacefully at that. That he had _not_ been expecting.

A Padawan asking for Master Fisto's immediate attention broke him from his musings. "Excuse me, if you will. I shall be back shortly. Luke, can I please ask you to stay with the Senator for a few moments?" Master Fisto asked and turned to leave with the Padawan before he could reply.

"I'm sorry, I'm so very rude," his mother said suddenly. "Senator Padme Amidala," she held out her hand.

Luke quickly swallowed the bite in his mouth and covered it with his hand as he held out the other. "Luke Solo," he bit out, his throat a little dry and then realized that he had put out his left hand, to her amusement. He quickly switched hands and stifled a cough. "Pleasure to meet you," he said after he took a quick swig of fruit juice. He hated having to lie to her, but his true identity was not known by anyone except for Anakin and the Council members. He also didn't know how she would take the truth if he did tell her. Given how her last week had been going, he didn't think it would go over well at all.

"I don't believe I've ever seen you before," Padme replied with a cocked head after studying him for a few moments.

"Visiting from the Corellian Enclave," he supplied with practiced ease, although it didn't ease the twinge of guilt he felt as he said it. His entire situation had just achieved a new level of surrealism.

"Oh! Anakin had mentioned you recently and how he wanted to speak to you about your Order's," she quieted all of a sudden as she realized how loudly she had been speaking, "attachment policies."

Luke couldn't help but smile at her. She had a sort of innocence to her and she was so _genuine_. She wasn't like any other politician he had met before, and that included Leia. He could tell how very much she and Anakin loved each other and it made him feel warm on the inside. _I sure hope that I can save you and our family_ , he thought to himself. "Well, quite a few things have kept that conversation from happening," he said somewhat truthfully. The conversations they had had so far had not been full of encouraging subject matter.

Padme sighed and nodded knowingly as she blushed slightly. "I'm sure that you are well aware of the controversy surrounding myself and Knight Skywalker," she said ruefully. "I have no doubt that that is one of those _things_ you mentioned."

Luke nodded sadly. "But, if it's any consolation, I do think the Jedi are taking the need for change seriously. I mean, if something like that had to happen, at least it did at _this_ moment, and not sooner. I hate to think of what the reaction would have been then."

Padme smiled at him, "I suppose that is one way of looking at it." An awkward silence followed and Luke gave her a small nervous smile as he returned to his food.

"You know, if I have a son, I had already picked the name Luke out," Padme said once she couldn't take the awkwardness any longer. "It means 'Bringer of Light' in old Nabooian."

Luke smiled warmly and fought to keep his feelings under control. "It means something similar on Tattooine," he replied. He had always wondered where their names had come from, and given the meaning of his name, he had assumed that Obi-Wan or Yoda had had a hand in it. But, to know that his _mother_ had picked it made him happier than he could have imagined.

"Interesting," Padme said as she pushed her food around her plate with her fork.

"What name would you choose if it was a girl?" Luke asked, even though he knew the answer already.

"I haven't been able to decide on one yet, actually," she answered with a small frown. "What is your twin's name, out of curiosity?"

"Leia," Luke answered promptly. He had not expected that answer from her at _all_. She obviously had no idea that she was having twins, let alone one of each gender. He wondered if she had gone to the doctor at all during her pregnancy and whether she and Anakin had thought through about how long they would be able to keep the secret. _Obviously not_ , he thought with an internal grimace.

"Leia," Padme said dreamily. "I like it. Luke and Leia. Those go together quite nicely."

"That they do," Luke said, charmed by her cluelessness and tickled by the idea that he had now given his own mother the idea for his sister's name. He wondered how she had come about it originally, but it obviously wouldn't matter any longer.

"So," Padme said conspiratorially, "which one of you is the older twin?"

"No idea, actually," Luke replied. At her questioning look he elaborated: "We're orphans," which was true, at least in their timeline.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. That was rather personal and out of line on my part," she said as she blushed slightly.

"No, no, it's alright," Luke said soothingly. "We came to terms with that a long time ago," he folded his hands in front of him. "Actually, it _does_ create a fun game, what with us constantly calling the other _little sister_ or _little brother_. It's a pointless competition that no one else could understand, and it's all our own," he said, trying to lighten the mood.

Padme smiled back, she couldn't help it - she felt like she had known this young man all her life already. The awkward moments were smoothed over so quickly, it was uncanny. "So, then, who do _you_ think is the older twin?" she asked slyly.

Luke pretended to think deeply and raised a finger to the cleft in his chin and tapped it a few times dramatically, causing Padme to laugh. "Honestly, I don't think it matters, but I believe it is Leia. She's always been so otherworldly, where I've always been the naive one. I feel like I've been trying to catch up to her my whole life."

"There's nothing wrong with being naive, you know," Padme said fondly. "It's always nice to have someone who can look at things from a positive perspective."

"Well, there's being optimistic, and then there's being naive," Luke said with a grimace as he recalled the faux pas he had committed in his youth due to his ignorance. "You can be quite the pessimist and be naive at the same time. In fact, I believe that the otherworldly and vocal pessimists are the _real_ optimists."

Padme snorted, "Please _do_ elaborate. I'd like to hear the reasoning behind this."

"Well, it's all an outward show - they secretly believe the best of others and hope that they will act accordingly, but present a negative outlook to shield themselves from accusations of naivete."

" _That_ is by its very nature cynical and pessimistic," Padme pointed at him with her fork, food speared on it and all.

"I'd prefer to call it realistic pragmatism," Luke said loftily as he stuck his nose up in the air. Padme giggled in response and shook her head.

Master Fisto approached them with an apologetic look on his face. "Thank you for awaiting my return. If I may, Senator, I believe it is time to escort you back to your quarters. Apparently there is some information that you are needed to verify," he said rather vaguely.

"Of course, Master Fisto," she replied as she tried to slide out of her seat as gracefully as her belly would allow her. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Luke," she said with a genuine smile and put her hand out again.

"And you as well," Luke said as he took her hand, _correctly_ this time. "I had better finish up my breakfast and bring some back for Leia, or else you might never see me again."

"I believe that," Master Fisto said with a small laugh as he took Padme's tray and left with her in tow. Luke basked in the knowledge he had just acquired for a few moments before he made good on his words. Leia was _not_ the type of person to suffer hunger with any kind of dignity.


End file.
